Sombre secret
by Erizu-sama
Summary: Une simple soirée chez un ami avait été le début de nombreux cauchemars. Et alors que Kise se retrouvait pris au piège d'une situation dont il n'arrivait pas à se sortir, Aomine lui avait tendu la main...
1. Prologue

**« Sombre secret » PROLOGUE**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me lance aujourd'hui et je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfiction. Elle ne sera pas forcément très longue, question chapitre, mais elle aura de quoi vous faire patienter un moment aha. C'est une fanfiction qui me tient à cœur. Alors j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire là-dessus, et de vous partager ça !

 **Pairing :** Aomine x Kise

J'espère de tout cœur que vous aimerez cette fanfiction, et que vous aurez envie de continuer à la suivre au fil des chapitres. Pour ce qui est du rythme de parution, je n'en ai pas encore décidé. Je vais essayer de m'en tenir à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais je ne vous promets rien !

N'hésitez donc pas à me donner vos impressions sur ce prologue ! C'est court (comme un prologue doit l'être cependant), et j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de découvrir la suite.

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

L'insouciance et la naïveté.

Ces deux traits de caractère mélangés pouvaient donner un résultat effrayant. Chaque adolescent les possédait d'ailleurs sûrement. Ils étaient un reste de leur enfance qui prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait des adultes. Et à seulement seize ans, pouvions-nous dire que les adolescents ne possédaient pas encore une part de naïveté en eux ? Les pièges de la vie étaient là, tout autour d'eux, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent forcément compte. C'est ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient naïfs. Seulement, ils fonçaient tête baissée à travers ces difficultés, sans même y porter de l'attention. Se disant que ''ça allait le faire'', qu'il n'y avait ''pas de danger''. Et là était leur part d'insouciance.

Les adultes étaient-ils tous immunisés contre ça, seulement par leur âge qui témoignait de leur existence sur cette Terre ?

Ce n'était définitivement pas une question d'âge. Car même un adulte pouvait se faire avoir, devenir naïf et se laisser sombrer dans les méandres de l'ignorance. Mais ils ne le disaient pas. Ou plutôt, ils ne l'assumaient pas devant les plus jeunes qu'eux. Et c'était justement parce qu'ils n'en parlaient pas, que les plus jeunes devenaient comme eux.

Être naïf et insouciant n'avait rien à voir avec l'âge d'une personne. Les adultes étaient au courant de cela. Seulement les adolescents, eux, n'avaient même pas conscience de l'être.

Ce jeune garçon qui marchait dans la rue, son sac sur l'épaule et le regard des filles braqué sur lui, ne se rendait pas compte de son incompréhension du monde qui l'entourait. Il ne voyait pas les gens qui pourraient avoir envie de lui faire du mal, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'une petite erreur pourrait finir par être gravé à jamais dans son esprit.

Kise Ryota avait dix-sept ans, il ne savait rien de tout cela. Et il s'en fichait éperdument. Il était mannequin, avait un talent fou pour le basket et avait une vie qu'il appréciait. Il était entouré, alors il se sentait protégé. Il pensait être dans sa bulle, sécurisé de tout ce qu'on pouvait voir de sombre dans les reportages ou les nombreux témoignages que l'on entendait vaguement à la télévision, mais qu'on ne finissait jamais par écouter, car l'on changeait de chaîne pour regarder la suite de son émission.

L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds sortit son téléphone et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait reçu un message, d'un de ses amis qui avait été membre de l'équipe de basket du collège Teiko. Il tapa rapidement de ses longs doigts une réponse à ce message, et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche une fois fait, le sourire aux lèvres.

Seulement, il ne savait pas que le lendemain serait le début d'une descente aux enfers pour lui. Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que son quotidien d'insouciance allait être grandement chamboulé.

Il se rendrait compte qu'une simple erreur dans la vie, un simple égarement, pouvait alors tout faire basculer.


	2. Chapitre 1

**« Sombre secret » CHAPITRE 1**

 **Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Bon, j'ai décidé de ne pas trop vous faire patienter pour publier mon premier chapitre. Donc le voilà ! On commence tranquillement bien sûr, pour poser les bases. J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer et que vous aurez envie suite à votre lecture de continuer à suivre cette fanfiction !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **C.C. Fan de tous :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies envie de suivre cette histoire ! Et voici cette fameuse suite.

 **Laure-067 :** Tant mieux si tu as trouvé cela inquiétant, car là était le but ! Pour ce qui arrivera à Kise, je vais te laisser découvrir ça par la suite…

 **kama-chan59 :** Merci, alors j'espère être à la hauteur !

 **Sazawen :** Héhé, merci, je suis contente d'avoir eu ton avis. J'espère vraiment que tu vas aimer ce premier chapitre ! En fait à chaque chapitre ton avis sera quasi primordial pour moi aha. x)

 **Akashi4 :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu me suives, alors. :) Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, il y aura d'autres couples. Mais je vais te laisser découvrir ça plus tard dans l'histoire… Et oui aha, je compte bien continuer à être sadique ! (on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes voyons…)

 **Anaya Naki :** Merci beaucoup ! Oui aha, comme tu dis, c'est reparti ! Merci de me suivre et j'espère que ça te plaira.

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Les gens courraient dans les rues de Tokyo, essayant par tous les moyens d'échapper à la pluie qui s'abattait sur la ville. Certains avaient des parapluies, pouvant au moins se mettre à l'abri. D'autres avaient des capuches, cependant, celles-ci étaient complètement trempées. C'était une de ces petites tempêtes dont personne ne réchappait, quelqu'un finissant toujours pas vous éclabousser ou vous pousser de l'endroit où vous vous abritiez.

C'est pourquoi Kise, lui, choisit de ne pas spécialement s'abriter. Dans tous les cas, il ne portait qu'un petit manteau pas très épais qui tôt ou tard aurait fini par être mouillé. Alors il passa une main dans ses cheveux, par acquis de conscience, bien qu'il savait que ces derniers n'avaient pas échappé à toute cette tombée d'eau.

Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand il regarda les vêtements qu'il portait, ses chaussures devenues sales et le bas de son pantalon mouillé. Cependant, un espoir de conserver un minimum son allure naquit quand il vit le petit panneau d'une enseigne plus loin au bout de la rue. Il pressa alors le pas, voyant son objectif pour lequel il marchait depuis une bonne demi heure dans les rues se rapprocher de lui.

Il se faufila entre les personnes qui venaient à contre-sens de lui, les maudissant intérieurement. La foule ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il y était habitué dans les grandes villes du Japon, après tout. Mais les bousculades, ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui. Et alors qu'une énième personne lui rentrait dedans, la pauvre jeune fille bredouillant des excuses en rougissant en levant les yeux vers le mannequin, Kise se dit que Kuroko avait parfois de la chance…

Offrant un sourire rayonnant à cette demoiselle qui ne put que rester stoïque face à tant d'éclat, le blond réussit finalement à atteindre la porte. Criant intérieurement sa victoire, il se dépêcha d'entrer dans le petit café chaleureux.

Il fut tout de suite soulagé une fois qu'il eut refermé derrière lui. Ici, il faisait agréablement chaud, et la pièce était si accueillante qu'elle réussissait directement à vous mettre à l'aise. Pourtant, ce café était loin d'être ce qu'il y avait de plus moderne. Les chaises devaient certainement grincer lorsque l'on s'asseyait dessus et de vieilles photos en noir et blanc étaient accrochées aux murs. On pouvait voir, derrière le bar, un vieil homme en train de nettoyer ses verres tout en rigolant avec certains clients qui semblaient être des habitués. Il le prit directement pour le propriétaire des lieux, à la vue de cet homme qui semblait si heureux sur son lieu de travail, et fier de ce dernier.

Sortant de son observation, il laissa ses yeux se balader entre les différentes tables et les clients. Il poussa une exclamation, le sourire aux lèvres, quand il eut enfin trouvé la personne recherchée. Kise se dirigea alors bien vite vers le garçon déjà attablé, qui lui, se contentait de le regarder d'un air blasé.

– J'ai failli compter le nombre de secondes que tu mettrais à me rejoindre.

Ne se formalisant pas plus que ça du ton sec, en ayant l'habitude, il s'assit tout en laissant tomber son sac qu'il portait sur l'une de ses épaules jusque-là. Un soufflement libérateur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres quand ses jambes furent enfin au repos.

– Désolé, Midorimacchi, j'étais dans mes pensées. Et c'est vrai qu'avec tes cheveux, on ne peut pas te louper !

– Sombre idiot.

Une moue vexée passa sur ses lèvres. Il n'eut cependant pas le courage de répondre à l'insulte, se sentant trop fatigué pour cela. Il posa son coude sur la petite table en bois, calant son menton au creux de sa main.

Kise avait l'impression que sa tête était si lourde. C'était simple, tous ses membres le faisaient souffrir ! Ce vendredi, son entraînement de basket avait été terriblement corsé. Plus le temps passait et moins leur coach, à Kaijo, ne leur faisait de cadeaux… Toute l'équipe y passait, en plus de cela. Lui bien plus que les autres. Même si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait pas vraiment remettre toute la faute sur les épaules de cet homme. Les pousser à être meilleur était son rôle.

Il fallait dire que, lui aussi, se donnait particulièrement à fond, ces derniers temps… Le potentiel était là, dans sa main. Et bien qu'il avait déjà grandement évolué, étant depuis maintenant quelques temps capable de copier la génération des miracles, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas encore fait le maximum. Il avait encore beaucoup, au fond de lui, à exploiter. Et ce talent ne demandait qu'à ressortir. Le coach avait dû le sentir plus que d'ordinaire, ce qui était la cause de ses entraînements tout bonnement intensifs et plus poussés.

– Tu as l'air fatigué.

Il releva ses yeux dorés vers Midorima qui semblait, depuis qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour se reposer une ou deux minutes, l'avoir observé. On pouvait voir son regard inquisiteur qui le jugeait, juste derrière ses lunettes noires.

– Ah ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Midorimacchi ?

Cette réplique lui donna un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, il disparut bien vite, le regard noir du vert le faisant fondre comme neige au soleil.

– Pas spécialement. J'ai juste entendu des rumeurs comme quoi tu prenais du bon temps, ces dernières semaines.

– Du bon temps ?

– Du bon temps.

Il soupira, décidant de ne pas continuer à feindre l'ignorance plus longtemps. Le problème étant davantage qu'il ne savait pas si le fait que Midorima soit au courant était une bonne nouvelle… Il savait parfaitement bien que le vert n'était jamais aussi désintéressé qu'il le laissait paraître.

Bien que penser que son ami était un tsundere l'amusait, actuellement, il n'avait pas trop envie de rire. A tous les coups, tout cela allait lui retomber dessus, comme à son habitude… Et il n'avait pas envie de se faire sermonner sur tout ça. C'était même la dernière chose qu'il voulait. La fatigue qu'il ressentait en était arrivée à un point où elle lui donnait presque mal à la tête. Alors désormais, la seule chose qu'il voulait était boire un bon chocolat bien chaud, et rentrer chez lui pour se glisser sous sa couette.

– Laisse tomber, Midorimacchi. Et puis depuis quand es-tu du genre à écouter les rumeurs ?

– Excuse-moi d'avoir des oreilles et de retenir ce que l'on me dit.

Soudainement, Kise tilta ce que l'adolescent assis en face de lui venait de lui dire.

Des rumeurs ?

Il plissa des yeux, travaillant sur sa mémoire. Qui avait pu parler de cela à Midorima ? Ce n'était pas comme si ce dernier était en contact avec ses camarades de lycée. Et bien que le seul ami du shooter soit Takao, il ne pensait pas non plus que d'une quelque façon que ce soit, il ait été au courant. Dans tous les cas, le choix était réduit quant à son entourage.

Et dernièrement, il n'y avait qu'une petite poignée de personnes qu'ils côtoyaient tous les deux…

– Messieurs, que désirez-vous ?

Il sursauta à l'entente de la voix d'une femme, âgée de certainement une cinquantaine d'années, qui venait de se poster à côté d'eux. Reprenant cependant bien vite contenance, il lui offrit un grand sourire, prêt à passer commande.

– Un chocolat chaud pour moi !

– Bien. Et vous, jeune homme ?

Kise vit Midorima lui jeter un sale coup d'œil, comme si il venait de faire une bêtise, avant de remonter ses lunettes d'un rapide geste de la main.

– Un thé vert, s'il-vous-plaît.

– C'est noté, je vous rapporte ça tout de suite.

– Merci !

La petite brune répondit à son sourire chaleureux avant de se détourner, allant du côté du bar pour préparer les commandes.

Le blond reporta ensuite son attention sur son ami qui ne semblait pas vraiment satisfait. Pour se justifier, Kise sortit son téléphone et en déverrouilla l'écran, le plaçant sous les yeux de l'autre garçon pour lui montrer l'heure.

– Regarde, ils sont en retard. On peut bien boire un coup en les attendant.

– Peut-être, mais bon…

– Oui oui, je sais, ce n'est pas ton genre Midorimacchi.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, ne voyant plus de raison de le garder, ses yeux rencontrant une dernière fois son fond d'écran de verrouillage.

Il avait décidé de mettre la photo qu'ils avaient prise lors de l'anniversaire de Kuroko, sur le terrain de street-basket. Kise l'aimait beaucoup, alors il avait naturellement choisi de la voir tous les jours pour en profiter sur son téléphone portable. Dessus, ils étaient eux-mêmes, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus belle. Et puis, ils étaient enfin tous réunis. Même si certes, à ce moment-là, il savait déjà que plus rien ne serait comme au collège…

Mais est-ce que c'était une raison pour ne pas continuer de conserver un lien ?

C'était ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils avaient gardé contact depuis ce jour. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils étaient tous en deuxième année de lycée, ils se côtoyaient toujours. Malheureusement, n'habitant pas tous aux mêmes endroits, cela était assez compliqué. Notamment pour Akashi et Murasakibara qui étaient finalement les plus éloignés du reste de la bande. Mais cela ne les avait pas empêché de se retrouver quand même. Ils avaient donc enchaîné les sorties, alternant le cinéma, les fast-food, et les matchs de basket… Si bien que petit à petit, ces rendez-vous étaient devenus de plus en plus réguliers.

Et voilà où ils en étaient. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble sous le nom de génération des miracles, mais sous celui de simples amis. Et c'était ce qui rendait Kise grandement heureux. Peut-être que ce qui avait empêché une amitié de longue durée au collège était finalement leur plus grande passion, le basket. Ne pas être dans la même équipe ou le même lycée consolidait leurs liens.

Maintenant, ils se voyaient régulièrement. Ils étaient devenus une bande d'amis normaux. Même s'ils restaient atypiques sous bien des angles tout de même…

C'est donc en cette fin de semaine que tous, hier, avaient reçu un message de la part de Kuroko pour se rejoindre dans ce café. Le blond ne savait pas ce qu'il en était des autres, bien qu'il se doutait que pour un rendez-vous aussi soudain, Akashi et Murasakibara n'avaient pas été invité. Il était évident que faire de la route, pour des adolescents, se préparait. Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement décider, comme ça, d'aller d'une ville à l'autre. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient tous eu cours aujourd'hui.

– Tu penses que Kurokocchi voulait nous dire quoi ?

– Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Il m'a simplement donné l'adresse en me demandant si je pouvais venir.

– Je vois… Bon, pas le choix, on va attendre !

Et bien entendu, ce n'était pas ça qui l'enchantait le plus…

Après ce que lui avait dit le vert tout à l'heure, il se sentait un petit peu dérangé. Peut-être même un brin mal à l'aise. Un élément lui échappait et il détestait ça. Il avait forcément gaffé, ou mis quelqu'un dans la confidence. Bien qu'en soi, ce n'en était pas vraiment une, mais bon…

Il mit rapidement sa main devant sa bouche, sachant qu'un bâillement allait lui échapper. Des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, sa mâchoire craqua sous le mouvement, et il eut soudain l'image de son confortable oreiller en tête. Ce qu'il donnerait cher pour pouvoir seulement faire une petite sieste de rien du tout… Cette semaine avait été trop chargé, il n'en pouvait plus.

– Tenez.

La serveuse posa une tasse de chocolat fumante sous ses yeux, lui redonnant un peu d'énergie rien qu'à cette vue. Elle servit également Midorima, avant de repartir d'où elle venait.

Automatiquement, il posa ses mains autour de la tasse. Il souffla, doucement et discrètement, appréciant cette source de chaleur réconfortante. Il adorait avoir chaud de cette manière. C'était comme si, soudainement, il se retrouvait dans un cocon et que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il fut prêt à porter sa tasse à ses lèvres quand de nouveau, il croisa un regard qui le fixait un peu trop.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ton regard me fait peur, Midorimacchi…

– Il ne fait pas plus peur que les cernes que tu as, si tu veux mon avis !

Il porta directement ses mains sous ses yeux, tâtant les petites poches un peu plus creusées qui étaient présentes. Il les devinait, sans même les voir, légèrement bleues sur sa peau rendue plus pâle que d'habitude par le froid de l'hiver.

Il devait lui-même avouer qu'effectivement, les derniers jours n'avaient pas été simples… Plus pour son corps, à vrai dire. La fatigue était constamment là, et les entraînements de basket et les cours n'étaient en rien là pour arranger cela. Si bien que chaque jour, il avait prié pour que le week-end arrive et qu'enfin, il puisse dormir assez longtemps pour récupérer son énergie. Il mourrait d'envie de faire la grasse matinée, et de se lever seulement lorsqu'il en aurait envie.

Voilà en partie pourquoi il désirait tant partir. Bien qu'il était très heureux de revoir ses amis. Mais parfois, Kise devait avouer que l'appel du lit était plus fort que tout…

– Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout disparaîtra.

– Je ne m'en fais pas, imbécile. Mais il faudrait veiller à ce que ce ne soit pas trop fréquent.

Le blond prit conscience du véritable sens caché de cette phrase alors qu'une longue gorgée de chocolat chaud passait dans sa gorge. Il reposa sa tasse dans la petite soucoupe qui l'accompagnait, désirant mettre les choses au clair.

Dans tous les cas, ils n'allaient pas continuer à tourner autour du pot. Et ce n'était pas le genre de Midorima d'avoir cette patience-là, de toute façon…

– Qui t'en a parlé ?

– Kuroko. Nos deux équipes avaient un match d'entraînement la semaine dernière.

L'adolescent continua de le fixer, plissant des yeux derrière ses lunettes.

Kise soupira en voyant l'air qui prenait place sur son visage. À vrai dire, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Et puis, dans tous les cas, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il ne disait pas ça comme si il faisait sa crise d'adolescence ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais il menait sa vie comme il l'entendait. Et puis pourquoi l'autre garçon lui en parlait-il comme ça, de manière détournée ? Ce n'était pas comme si il avait des choses à cacher. Il assumait parfaitement ses actes.

Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Midorima arrivait presque à le faire se sentir coupable…

– Comment est-ce qu'il l'a su ?

– Le cousin d'un de tes amis est dans son lycée, dans sa classe qui plus est. Alors il l'a entendu parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, tout simplement. Il disait que l'as de l'équipe de basket de Kaijo serait là. Voilà pourquoi il sait.

En effet, tout avait du sens désormais…

Il reprit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud avant de hausser un sourcil sous ses quelques mèches de cheveux blonds qui recouvraient son front. Il ne voyait toujours pas où voulait en venir son ami.

– Et ?

– Il a pu entendre quelques détails, disons pas très glorieux.

– Je vois…

Prendre autant de temps pour en venir simplement là… Si il le lui avait dit directement, il ne se serait pas stressé pour si peu.

Depuis la rentrée, Kise allait à des soirées avec des amis. Elles étaient toutes simples, le genre de fêtes typiques qu'organisaient les adolescents. Quelques camarades de sa classe en faisaient parfois, l'invitant la plupart de temps. Il n'en était pas spécialement proche, pour dire vrai. Il les aimait bien, certes, mais ce n'était pas sur ces personnes-là qu'il compterait le plus si problème il y avait dans sa vie.

Pour ça, il savait à quelles personnes il se confierait.

Toujours étant qu'il s'y amusait bien. Ils étaient tous ensemble et faisaient la fête. Il y avait toujours du monde, de la musique et des jeux. Bien sûr, à leur âge, des fêtes comme celles-ci n'étaient pas non plus aussi pures et simples qu'un goûter d'anniversaire de garçons en primaire. Il y avait de l'alcool, et à l'occasion, deux ou trois cigarettes pas très nettes qui circulaient. Mais ça, Kise s'en fichait. Il buvait quelques verres et s'en tenait simplement à ça. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à se rendre malade ou à prendre des substances illicites. L'idée ne lui était jamais venue en tête. Et il avait grandement apprécié lorsqu'un de ses camarades lui avait proposé un joint, qu'il avait décliné, lui ait juste dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il faisait simplement ce qu'il voulait.

Même si cela n'en avait pas l'air, il ne traînait pas avec de mauvais garçons. Ils ne le forçaient jamais, et n'avaient jamais dépassé les bornes. Bien qu'à partir d'une certaine heure, bien sûr, ils n'étaient plus très frais. Puis, étant donné qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment l'alcool, quelques verres suffisaient à lui tourner la tête et à le forcer à aller se coucher.

Le week-end dernier, Kise était donc allé à une de ces fameuses soirées. Comme toujours, il y avait eu une très bonne ambiance. Beaucoup de gens avaient dansé, l'alcool favorisant bien entendu ce relâchement. Il avait pour habitude cependant de s'endormir dans les alentours de trois heures du matin. Contre toute attente, le mannequin n'était pas si endurant que ça. Mais ce soir-là, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était resté debout avec quelques autres garçons jusqu'à six heures.

C'était donc de là que venait sa fatigue, qui l'avait poursuivi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Et étant un sportif qui pratiquait régulièrement, cela avait été un rythme particulièrement dur à tenir.

– Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, Midorimacchi. Ces gars sont super sympas !

– Tu ne vois vraiment le mal nulle part, c'est affligeant…

Il se renfrogna un petit peu, mécontent qu'il juge ces personnes sans les connaître.

Enfin, il aurait dû s'en douter, venant de Midorima. C'était un gars droit, qui ne faisait jamais aucun écart. Kise en venait même à se demander si un jour il le verrait s'amuser et boire dans une fête. Même si il devait avouer qu'il ne préférait pas se l'imaginer, cela ne collant pas du tout à son image. Mais il aurait aimé que le garçon aux cheveux verts puisse constater de ses propres yeux qu'aller à des soirées où il y avait de l'alcool ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un qui prenait un mauvais tournant.

Il profitait juste, tout simplement. Il ne cherchait pas à se mettre en danger, ou à ruiner sa santé. Ou encore moins à tomber dans l'addiction, ce qui n'arriverait jamais selon lui.

– Dans tous les cas, je bois seulement quelques verres. Ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer.

– Je ne préfère même pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans.

– Juste de l'alcool, Midorimacchi… Tu penses vraiment que prendre de la drogue ou autre serait mon genre ?

Il le fixa de ses yeux verts tout en continuant de boire son thé. Il éloigna le bord de la tasse blanche de ses lèvres, tout en lâchant un soupir.

– Je ne dis pas ça pour toi. Je parle de celui qui en te servant un verre pourrait très bien y mettre autre chose que de l'alcool.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

– Jamais de la vie. Il n'y a vraiment que de l'alcool et quelques cigarettes qui circulent, c'est tout.

– Fais comme tu veux, Kise.

Les deux garçons continuèrent à siroter leur breuvage, désormais en silence.

Au moins, le blond en était certain maintenant, Midorima avait un véritable don inné pour plomber une ambiance. Il fallait toujours qu'il aborde les sujets qui fâchent… Et d'ailleurs, il ne voyait toujours pas où était le problème. Selon lui, réagir d'une telle manière était bien trop paranoïaque. En qui pouvions-nous avoir confiance si même nos amis nous trahissaient ? Il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'un de ses camarades de classe s'amuserait à le droguer à son insu… Cela n'aurait pas de sens et surtout, ça ne lui apporterait rien.

Oui, Kise l'assumait, il aimait bien aller à ces soirées. Quand il y mettait les pieds, il oubliait tout. Toute la pression qui pesait sur ses jeunes épaules s'envolait. Là, il pouvait rire librement, danser sans être jugé ou encore boire sans qu'on lui dise que ce n'était pas bon d'agir avec tant de désinvolture. Il pouvait être lui, se relâcher et se détendre. De plus, l'ambiance était toujours bonne, tout le monde s'entendant parfaitement bien. Alors oui, au fil du temps, il y avait pris goût. Mais ce n'était pas comme si ils en faisaient toutes les semaines. Les soirées restaient même assez exceptionnelles. En l'espace de neuf mois, il y en avait peut-être eu une dizaine, à tout casser. Et quand ils étaient en période d'examens, ou qu'il y avait des matchs de basket importants, il n'allait tout simplement pas aux soirées.

Tout le monde, bien souvent, avait tendance à le traiter comme un enfant. Mais il n'allait pas à ces fêtes à boire de l'alcool uniquement pour se donner un genre. Un jour, on l'avait invité, il y était allé et il avait aimé. C'était aussi simple que ça. Voilà pourquoi il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal.

Mais la réaction de Midorima était la raison pour laquelle il ne comptait pas spécialement en parler à ses amis, et ce depuis le début. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à faire ce genre de choses, et cela ne les intéressait pas. Il avait donc su par avance que si il n'en parlerait pas, tout irait pour le mieux, les autres ne l'embêtant pas avec leurs questions.

– Vous voilà enfin !

À l'entente des mots sortis de la bouche de son ami, Kise pivota sur sa chaise pour voir les deux nouveaux arrivant. Aussitôt, un sourire reprit place sur son visage, heureux de retrouver le reste de ses amis.

– Aominecchi, Kurokocchi !

– Bonjour.

Le bleuté leur offrit un petit sourire, si léger à vrai dire que n'importe qui aurait pu douter de son existence sur ses lèvres. Il partit ensuite s'asseoir aux côtés de Midorima, le saluant à son tour.

Aomine, un air toujours aussi las sur le visage, se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête dans la direction des deux garçons. Il tira la chaise à la droite du blond vers lui, jetant par ailleurs un coup d'œil à ce dernier qui lui souriait toujours.

– Ça faisait un bail, Kise.

Étrangement, le blond sentit que ces mots lui faisaient plus plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Une drôle de sensation l'étreignait, mais il se dépêcha bien vite de l'oublier, pensant que cela était également dû à sa fatigue.

– C'est vrai ! Comme tu n'étais pas venu quand Himuro et Murasakibaracchi nous avaient proposé de les accompagner au cinéma la dernière fois.

Il reporta son attention sur le plus petit d'entre eux qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé plus de mots que pour ses salutations. Bien que la question le démangeait grandement, il se tut en voyant la serveuse arriver.

Deux commandes passées plus tard, il laissa finalement sa curiosité s'exprimer. Puis après tout, ils étaient bien là pour en savoir plus. Ils étaient forcément venus dans un but précis.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire, Kurokocchi ?

– L'anniversaire d'Akashi-kun va très vite arriver. J'aimerais qu'on lui fasse une fête surprise.

– Je m'en doutais…

Midorima remonta ses lunettes, comme sûr de lui. Le blond fut tenté de se moquer gentiment de lui puisque ce dernier lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il n'en savait rien, mais il ne le fit pas. Déjà que l'autre garçon semblait assez sur la défensive avec lui…

Plus il y pensait et plus il se disait qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec les remontrances de son ami.

– Faudrait prévoir un lieu, la bouffe et tous ces trucs-là, non ?

– Oui, Aomine-kun. Je pensais que chez moi ferait l'affaire. Mon salon pourra tous nous accueillir. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture, si nous ramenons tous quelque chose, je pense que cela suffira.

– Va falloir que je réussisse à convaincre Satsu de rien cuisiner, encore…

Tous virent la moue dégoûtée qui passa sur le visage du basané. Et ils devaient avouer qu'eux aussi, avaient tout sauf envie que la rose s'occupe de préparer le gâteau d'anniversaire.

L'anniversaire d'Akashi… Kise devait avouer qu'il avait hâte de le fêter ! Malheureusement, l'an passé, ils n'avaient pas pu le faire. Leur ancien capitaine les avait pris la main dans le sac en train de préparer quelque chose, et leur avait explicitement dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils préparent une fête en son honneur. Mais lui avait trouvé ça particulièrement dommage. D'autant plus qu'avec son père très souvent en déplacement, il était sûr que l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges devait le fêter seul. Bien que dans ces circonstances, parler de fête ne pouvait plus vraiment être appliqué….

Une idée lui vint alors soudainement en tête.

– Et pour le cadeau ? On en fait un collectif, histoire d'en faire un beau ?

Il vit les autres garçons attablés réfléchir sérieusement à sa proposition, la serveuse passant entre-temps apporter les commandes aux deux retardataires.

Kise finit son chocolat dans une dernière gorgée, qui avait malheureusement fini par refroidir.

– Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose.

– Oui. Nous pouvons garder l'idée de Kise-kun.

Un sourire lui échappa devant l'accord de ses deux amis. Il tourna la tête sur sa droite, regardant Aomine. Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs à bailler, comme si le simple fait d'avoir fait l'effort de venir l'avait éreinté.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis l'an passé. Il était toujours aussi grand, et surtout, toujours aussi imposant. Il avait conservé sa musculature parfaite, qui ne devrait certainement pas être celle d'un lycéen. Ses cheveux étaient toujours courts, et ses yeux d'un bleu toujours aussi beau.

Kise fronça des sourcils à cette pensée. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se dire, là ?

– Tu as une idée de cadeau, Midorima-kun ?

– Pas vraiment… Et toi ? Tu lui parles souvent, depuis que nous nous sommes tous réunis, tu devrais avoir des idées plus précises que nous ?

– Je ne lui parle pas tant que ça. Et Akashi-kun est difficile…

Il allait répliquer à la conversation de ses amis quand un tout autre élément capta son attention. Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, il le déverrouilla tout en se disant qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas rêvé et que celui-ci avait bel et bien vibré.

Il regarda l'heure, qui n'était pourtant pas si tardive, comme pour se rassurer quant au fait que cela n'était pas sa mère qui lui demandait de rentrer à la maison. Il ouvrit alors le message, en prenant connaissance.

 _De : Matsuda_

 _À : Kise_

 **Hey mec, t'es où ? T'as oublié ?**

À la fin de sa lecture, il fronça directement des sourcils.

Il avait oublié ? Comment ça ? Il était pourtant certain qu'il n'avait rien de prévu. Et encore moins quelque chose de planifié. Avec la soirée du week-end dernier, il n'avait plus du tout de force. Ni l'envie par ailleurs de sortir s'amuser. Seul le confort de son matelas l'appelait, ainsi que la chaleur de ses draps.

Il tapa rapidement une réponse à son camarade de classe.

 _De : Kise_

 _À : Matsuda_

 **Salut ! Oublié quoi ? On avait un truc de prévu ensemble ?**

Relevant son regard, il remarqua que Midorima et Kuroko étaient toujours en train de débattre pour savoir quel pourrait bien être le cadeau idéal pour Akashi. Puis quand il reporta son attention sur Aomine, il fut étonné. En effet, ce dernier fixait son téléphone peu discrètement, n'y allant pas par quatre chemins et ne se gênant pas pour lire ses messages par-dessus son épaule.

Aussitôt, comme une adolescente prise en flagrant délit, il plaqua l'appareil électronique contre son torse.

– C'est pas bien de lire les messages personnels des gens comme ça, Aominecchi !

– C'est pas comme si t'avais quelque chose à cacher, non ?

Il eut une petite moue enfantine sur le visage alors que le garçon à la peau mate se moquait de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Enfin, c'est vrai que je n'ai rien à cacher. Et encore moins à toi.

Réalisant l'importance de ses paroles, il sentit ses joues se chauffer doucement. Il laissait vraiment des mots gênants qu'il pensait lui échapper un peu trop facilement parfois… Et pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Bien sûr qu'il n'avait rien à lui cacher, puisqu'Aomine était son ami.

Son portable vibra à nouveau, contre sa cuisse. Cela eut au moins le mérite de le détourner des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, et dont il cherchait encore une signification.

 _De : Matsuda_

 _À : Kise_

 **Bah oui, c'est l'anniversaire de Kudo aujourd'hui, tu te rappelles pas ? On en profite pour faire une fête chez moi ce soir, les dernières étaient tout le temps chez lui alors ça nous permet de le remercier.**

Il se frappa mentalement en se rappelant qu'effectivement, il y avait deux semaines de cela, ils avaient prévu de s'amuser en l'honneur des dix-sept ans de leur ami. Il avait même participé financièrement à cette soirée organisée, achetant des verres en plastique.

Et il était vrai que leur ami se débrouillait toujours pour les accueillir chez lui, profitant de l'absence de ses parents les week-ends. De plus, il insistait toujours pour qu'ils repartent, leur disant que cela ne le dérangeait pas de ranger seul. Il méritait définitivement une soirée en son honneur. De plus, Kise devait avouer qu'il aimait bien le jeune garçon. Ce dernier était dans sa classe, comme la majorité de ceux qui venaient à leurs soirées, et il s'était toujours montré très gentil et drôle.

 _De : Kise_

 _À: Matsuda_

 **J'arrive tout de suite !**

Il verrouilla son téléphone, le rangeant cette fois-ci une dernière fois dans sa poche. Il attrapa le petit papier qui reposait en milieu de table et qui indiquait les prix de leurs boissons. Par la suite, il posa quelques pièces de monnaie sur la table pour payer sa part, se relevant tout en faisant grincer la chaise.

Ce furent trois paires d'yeux qui se braquèrent directement sur lui, des points d'interrogations plein les yeux.

– Vous me tenez au courant pour le cadeau d'Akashicchi, d'accord ? Quoi que ce soit, je participe !

– Où vas-tu, Kise-kun ?

– Ah, je suis désolé, vraiment ! J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps, mais j'avais oublié que j'avais quelque chose de prévu…

Il prit une toute petite voix vers la fin de sa phrase, collant les paumes de ses mains entre elles, mimant une prière.

Aomine haussa des épaules, un air qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire sur son visage, et Kuroko eut une petite moue déçue. En voyant celle-ci, il se sentit encore plus coupable. Après tout, tous avaient fait le déplacement pour parler de cet événement important, et lui, il partait… Mais sa présence à l'anniversaire de son camarade avait été prévu depuis plus longtemps, alors ne pas y aller l'aurait fait bien plus culpabiliser.

Replaçant négligemment son sac sur l'épaule, il sentit un regard tout à fait dérangeant qui ne le lâchait pas. Un sourire toujours désolé sur le visage, il se tourna vers Midorima.

– Toi aussi tu es fâché Midorimacchi ?

– Je suppose que c'est ce que je crois, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira face au ton dur de son ami, remettant sa chaise correctement sous la table.

– Oui. Et je ne vois toujours pas le problème, tu sais.

– Moi je le vois. Tu as une tête à faire peur, tu t'es vu ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir plutôt qu'aller faire je ne sais quoi.

– C'est quoi l'embrouille ?

Il baissa ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Aomine, qui par ailleurs lui donnèrent d'étranges frissons. Le regard de ce dernier semblait accusateur, comme si il croyait directement les mots de Midorima quand celui-ci insinuait qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Alors ils s'étaient tous ligués contre lui, c'était ça ? Même le joueur fantôme le regardait étrangement, comme s'il avait compris de quoi il en retournait.

Décidant qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là, notamment pour son propre bien, il fit un signe de main à ses amis avant de s'éloigner, le sourire aux lèvres malgré tout.

Il slaloma entre les tables, jusqu'à atteindre la porte de sortie. Il jeta un regard à la serveuse et à l'autre homme, qui semblait lui aussi servir des clients, et qui étaient trop occupés au fond de la salle pour lui porter de l'attention. Il ouvrit par conséquent la porte, un vent froid l'accueillant directement. Il frissonna, se maudissant encore plus d'avoir bu un chocolat chaud et de s'être réchauffé pour finalement retourner braver cet air glacial.

En fermant, il remarqua l'air passablement irrité de Midorima, ce qui lui donna presque envie de rire. Celui-là ne changerait décidément jamais.

Cependant, voir Aomine qui le regardait toujours partir, retourné vers lui, lui donna une drôle d'impression. Il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser, ayant mieux à faire. Il penserait à ces sensations étranges qu'il ressentait en ce moment plus tard. Sûrement était-il heureux de se rapprocher du garçon qu'il avait admiré après tout ce temps passé éloigné l'un de l'autre ?

S'engageant dans la rue, il glissa ses mains dans ses poches dans le faible espoir de les réchauffer. Il ne pleuvait plus, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. La circulation semblait donc moins affolée, ce qui la rendait plus fluide et paisible. Les gens paraissaient également un peu moins de mauvaise humeur, bien que tout ce vent n'arrangeait pas forcément les choses. Mais quelques jeunes avaient un café dans les mains, se réchauffant ces dernières. D'autres portaient des gants, se moquant sûrement des idiots comme Kise qui eux n'en avaient pas.

Mais finalement, voir tous ces sourires et cette vie autour de lui ne put que lui en donner un à son tour.

Il avait hâte d'être à cette soirée. Il mettrait temporairement sa fatigue de côté, et tout irait pour le mieux.

* * *

Et c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre.

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? On commence bien sûr l'histoire en douceur, le temps de bien poser l'intrigue.

Donc, selon vous, que va-t-il se passer à cette soirée ? Midorima avait-il raison de dire à Kise de se méfier de ces garçons ? Est-ce qu'il va se mettre en danger ?

J'espère que tout ça vous a en tout cas donné envie de continuer cette histoire ! :)

N'hésitez donc pas à me partager votre avis, cela me fera très plaisir !

 **À bientôt pour la suite…**


	3. Chapitre 2

**« Sombre secret » CHAPITRE 2**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée pour vous, et que vous êtes prêts pour bosser toute l'année et tout déchirer ! Bon, ce chapitre, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Je sais, généralement, je prends du plaisir à écrire tous mes chapitres aha. Mais celui-ci, il était plus long, important, alors c'était encore mieux. Je suis en vérité assez stressée, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **kama-chan59 :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes ! Et ce chapitre répondra sûrement à certaines de tes interrogations.

 **Laura-067 :** Tu pourras trouver des réponses à tout ça dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui concerne les suspicions de Midorima en revanche, patience patience…

 **Sazawen :** Merci beaucoup, beaucoup et encore vingt fois beaucoup pour cette review aha ! Comme tu le sais, sur cette fanfiction, ton avis m'est primordial alors forcément, ta review m'a vraiment touché. ^^ Je suis contente que tu trouves que j'écris bien sur eux, et que les caractères des personnages sont bien respectés. C'est vrai que pour l'instant, juger les amis de Kise n'est pas possible. Mais est-ce que Midorima est vraiment du genre à juger sans fondement ? Va savoir… ;) De plus, les autres membres de la GDM ont toujours plus eu tendance à prendre au sérieux les paroles de Midorima que de Kise, ce qui explique que quand celui-ci lui parle comme ça, ils savent directement qu'il y a un problème. Enfin je ne sais pas toi d'ailleurs mais personnellement, j'ai souvent pu remarquer que les jeunes qui boivent et font la fête, sont en majorité mal perçus par ceux qui ne le font pas. :3 Donc bref, pour tes questions, tu auras tôt ou tard tes réponses aha ! Encore merci de tes compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre deux te plaira !

 **Anaya Naki :** Merci beaucoup à toi ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite. Et effectivement, la fatigue n'a pas de bons côtés !

 **Lawiki :** Merci pour avoir laissé une review. J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce deuxième chapitre. ^^

 **Liawmi-chii :** Merci beaucoup ! Bon et pour Kise… Je ne peux rien te promettre. x) Tout dépendra de mon niveau de sadisme sûrement héhé…

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il avait vraiment pensé qu'aller à cette soirée était une bonne idée ?

Dès la seconde où le propriétaire des lieux lui avait ouvert la porte, son mal de tête s'était directement amplifié. Et cela ne s'était pas arrangé lorsqu'il avait atteint le salon, où la musique y résonnait encore plus fort. Il avait tout de suite eu l'impression que sa fatigue avait été décuplée, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, avec seulement quelques lumières fluorescentes qui coloraient la pièce et lui donnaient d'ailleurs l'impression d'être soudainement devenu épileptique. Le son de la musique était à fond, et beaucoup de personnes présentes dansaient au milieu de la pièce.

Il grimaça, sentant ses oreilles être agressées. Le morceau venait de changer, passant désormais un son électronique répété et particulièrement irritant pour ses tympans.

Le blond regarda autour de lui, comme cherchant une issue de secours. Il se sentait pour le moment incapable de faire face à tout ce brouhaha, et tout ce qu'il désirait était de prendre un grand bol d'air frais. Heureusement, il était déjà venu ici une fois, après les cours avec ses amis. Il reconnut donc immédiatement la porte qui menait au jardin et, tant bien que mal, il se faufila jusqu'à celle-ci parmi les invités.

Une fois qu'il l'eut ouvert, et refermé derrière lui, il laissa un soupir lui échapper. Là, tout était calme, bien qu'un petit bruit de fond résonnait encore et qui prouvait qu'il y avait bien une grande fête à l'intérieur.

Il regarda les alentours, se notant mentalement qu'il faisait déjà nuit, cette dernière tombant bien vite pendant l'hiver. Il s'avança jusqu'à la balançoire, s'asseyant sur l'un des deux sièges. Il souffla, comme libéré d'un poids, et laissa reposer sa tête contre le cordage.

Peut-être aurait-il finalement dû rester avec Aomine, Midorima et Kuroko ? Au moins, ces trois-là ne risquaient pas d'écouter de la musique à fond et de lui casser les oreilles. Et puis là-bas, il aurait pu recommander un chocolat chaud et profiter d'un certain confort… Là, il avait juste froid et ne se sentait pas très bien. Sa tête était martelée par une douleur causée par sa fatigue, et il avait la sensation que tous ses membres étaient bien trop lourds par rapport à d'habitude.

Définitivement, venir ici n'avait pas été la meilleure des idées…

Pour une fois, il aurait mieux fait d'écouter son ami superstitieux. Bien sûr, pas comme celui-ci l'entendait. Mais lui dire d'aller dormir plutôt que de venir ici n'avait pas été si idiot. Il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas avoir bonne mine. Et rien que de penser à retourner à l'intérieur lui tirait les traits. Si il faisait la fête cette nuit, sa fatigue serait encore pire que celle qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, n'ayant pas encore souhaité un bon anniversaire à son camarade de classe.

Il rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait fermé sans s'en rendre compte, quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le prit donc dans sa main droite, prenant connaissance du message.

 _De : Aomine_

 _À : Kise_

 **Quand tu t'es cassé, Midorima nous a fait de la prévention à moi et à Tetsu pendant une bonne demi heure, alors j'espère qu'elle vaut le coup ta fameuse soirée !**

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à la lecture du message. Faire ça, c'était Midorima tout craché ! Il voyait de là la tête des deux pauvres garçons qui avaient dû endurer son long discours.

Toujours amusé, il répondit à son ami malgré ses doigts glacés par le froid.

 _De : Kise_

 _À : Aomine_

 **Sacré Midorimacchi ! Et pour l'instant je prends l'air avant d'y retourner, il y a eu trop de bruit d'un coup alors ça m'a un peu étourdi. Mais je vais en profiter de cette soirée!**

Il laissa son téléphone déverrouillé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que le message soit bien envoyé, remarquant qu'il y avait peu de réseau.

Il le rangea par la suite dans sa poche, un vague sourire au bord des lèvres.

Aomine et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés au fil du temps. Comme à l'époque du collège, ils s'étaient d'abord retrouvés sur un terrain de basket, faisant des one-on-one. Puis, petit à petit, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble dans différents endroits, bien que le plus souvent, ils sortaient simplement manger ensemble. Ils se voyaient également quand ils se retrouvaient avec les autres garçons, profitant de ces moments.

L'adolescent basané avait bien changé depuis sa première année lycéenne. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas non plus retrouvé le même comportement qu'au début du collège. Après tout, il avait grandi, ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait plus être le même. Mais il semblait moins nonchalant et plus impliqué dans ce qu'il faisait. Il ne feignait plus de se moquer de ceux qui étaient autour de lui. Bien que pour les personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas, il pouvait paraître toujours aussi détaché et ennuyé. Mais après tout, selon lui, c'était ce qui faisait Aomine, désormais.

Mais savoir qu'il avait pu renouer le contact avec lui le rendait heureux. Il y avait bien entendu des moments ou des périodes où ils ne pouvaient pas forcément se voir, mais Kise prenait toujours le temps de lui envoyer un petit message. Il ne lui répondait pas toujours, ayant certainement la flemme, mais il savait qu'il les lisait quand même. Cela lui suffisait amplement.

L'autre garçon était vraiment devenu un ami proche, pour lui. Il aimait lui parler, l'écouter, et surtout le voir. Il pouvait bien sûr en dire de même pour le reste de la génération des miracles, mais cela n'était tout de même pas pareil à ses yeux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il trouvait que pour Aomine, cela était spécifique et particulier.

Il avait par ailleurs du mal à comprendre pourquoi il réagissait et pensait comme ça à son égard. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait admiré auparavant ? Mais en y réfléchissant, il ne voyait pas quel pourrait être le rapport. Toujours étant que voir le visage du garçon lui donnait envie de sourire, et il écoutait ses mots avec une attention toute particulière qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il le revoit. Il en avait envie, cela faisait un mois qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion, du moins pas en étant seul à seul. Et peu importaient les sensations étranges que cela lui procurait. Peu importait si il était le seul à ressentir cela et qu'Aomine n'en avait rien à faire.

Il voulait passer du temps avec lui.

Son corps ne put que se tendre quand il entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir. Il se mit à prier intérieurement pour qu'on ne vienne pas le chercher pour qu'il retourne à l'intérieur. Le calme à l'extérieur était bien trop agréable et reposant pour qu'il le délaisse.

Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois contre sa jambe, mais il n'y porta pas d'attention. Un garçon, très certainement d'à peu près son âge, venait de s'asseoir sur la deuxième balançoire à côté de lui. Il ne lui dit rien et ne le regarda même pas, ce qui l'intrigua grandement. Il se mit alors à détailler son visage, mais il ne lui disait absolument rien. Il en conclut donc que c'était un invité qui ne faisait pas parti de ses connaissances.

Il était assez grand, même plus que lui en y regardant bien. Il portait un sweat-shirt noir, avec un jean et des baskets de la même couleur. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait seulement voir qu'une partie de son visage. Et encore, la pénombre de la nuit n'arrangeait rien, ne lui permettant pas de voir les détails importants comme la couleur de ses yeux ou un signe distinctif particulier. Il pouvait simplement dire avec certitude que ses cheveux étaient sombres, paraissant bruns, et qu'ils étaient un peu en bataille.

Kise le regarda porter ce qu'il tenait dans sa main droite à ses lèvres, remarquant alors qu'il s'agissait d'une bouteille d'alcool. Il le vit prendre une gorgée, agitant sa pomme d'Adam et lui faisant plisser du nez.

Gêné, le blond se tortilla sur place. Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole, une main enserrant l'une des cordes de la balançoire.

– Hum… Qui es-tu ?

Il vit l'inconnu lui jeter un regard en coin alors qu'il posait la bouteille en verre au sol, à ses pieds. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui n'avait en rien arrangé sa coupe et le fouillis qui y régnait.

– Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas parlé parce que tu semblais vouloir être au calme. Et pour qui je suis et pourquoi je suis ici, c'est une longue histoire…

Il haussa l'un de ses sourcils blond devant cette explication. Le garçon avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité au vif.

Le vent balaya doucement ses cheveux, lui procurant par la même occasion des frissons sur tout le corps. Plus le temps passait et plus à l'extérieur, le temps se rafraîchissait. Sous cette fraîcheur, et de par l'heure qu'il était, l'herbe commençait doucement à être mouillée. Il pouvait donc voir ses chaussures devenir plus humides, lui glaçant dans un même temps les orteils.

Le brun dut voir son malaise dû à la température, puisqu'il ramassa la bouteille à ses pieds encore bien pleine et la lui tendit. Kise le regarda en fronçant des sourcils, passant son regard de la bouteille au garçon, avant que celui-ci ne la lui lâche sur les cuisses.

– Ça va te réchauffer, au moins.

Il comprit tout de suite mieux les intentions de son interlocuteur. Il se mit donc à peser le pour et le contre, réfléchissant à si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une bonne idée. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'être resté dehors avait calmé son mal de tête. Certes, une douleur en fond était toujours présente, et sa fatigue n'avait pas disparu en un claquement de doigts, mais il se dit qu'il avait connu pire quelques minutes avant cela.

Il retira alors le bouchon, dévissant celui-ci, et porta le goulot froid à ses lèvres. Le liquide entrant dans sa bouche le glaça sur place, mais la brûlure qui se propagea dans sa gorge lui réchauffa instantanément toute la surface de son corps. Il prit une deuxième gorgée par la suite, pour conserver un peu plus longtemps cette impression de chaleur, puis il referma la bouteille. Il la tendit à l'autre garçon, qui l'avait regardé tout le long de son action.

– Merci.

Il la reprit, hochant de la tête à ses mots, tout en la reposant au sol. Kise le regarda mettre ses mains dans ses poches en soufflant, créant un petit nuage de fumée blanche devant lui.

Intrigué, il laissa ses questions sortir de sa bouche.

– Alors, pourquoi tu es ici ?

– Parce que ton pote avait perdu son téléphone.

Il le regarda, la mine interrogative, ce qui incita l'autre à continuer sans avoir à se faire prier.

– Il a dû tomber de sa poche quand il marchait, ce matin. Enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Bref, je l'ai retrouvé sur le trottoir et je l'ai pris avec moi. Il a appelé depuis chez lui pour savoir si quelqu'un l'avait récupéré, alors il m'a donné son adresse et me voilà.

Trouvant cette histoire étrange, Kise reprit son téléphone qui était dans sa poche. Il ne se formalisa pas du message non lu qui s'afficha sur l'écran verrouillé, mais plutôt sur l'heure qui était indiquée. Il n'était pas si tard que ça, mais ce n'était pas non plus à une heure pareille que l'on venait rendre un téléphone perdu à un inconnu.

Celui assis à ses côtés dut d'ailleurs comprendre le fil de ses pensées, puisqu'il eut un petit rire.

– C'est lui qui m'a dit de venir à cette heure-là. Qu'il m'offrirait un petit truc pour me remercier, et que je reste pour en profiter.

Le joueur de basket regarda son homologue pointer de son index la bouteille qui était toujours au sol. Il comprenait désormais mieux pourquoi cet inconnu était là.

Bien que malgré tout, il trouvait cela assez étrange. Il lança un regard septique à ce garçon qui s'était de nouveau emparé de la bouteille pour boire un peu de son contenu. Comment est-ce que l'on pouvait laisser un inconnu rentrer chez soi comme ça ? Certes, c'était très certainement un garçon honnête puisqu'il lui avait rendu son téléphone, mais quand même. Enfin, il se doutait qu'il devrait sans doute être plus étonné par le fait que son camarade de classe lui ait offert de l'alcool pour le remercier… Il y avait des fois où le monde semblait tourner à l'envers.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient déjà bien amochés, à l'intérieur ? Peut-être qu'il lui avait proposé de rester seulement parce qu'il avait bu et qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, Kise était maintenant bien placé pour savoir que nous pouvions faire n'importe quoi une fois sous l'emprise de toutes ces boissons alcoolisées.

Par conséquent, devrait-il renvoyer ce garçon chez lui ? Enfin, cela ne le concernait pas après tout… Mais il trouvait la situation tout de même bizarre. Est-ce qu'agir comme ça n'était pas un peu inconscient ?

– C'est quoi, ton nom ?

Il hésita à répondre à cette question, se demandant encore si ce garçon était quelqu'un de bien ou non.

Mais après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, il préféra se dire que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Peu de personnes auraient de nos jours l'honnêteté de ramener un téléphone perdu à son propriétaire. Et dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air méchant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et qui n'aurait pas profité d'une bouteille gratuite, finalement ?

Même si il continuait de trouver ça un peu étrange, il décida de ne plus y penser.

– Kise Ryota ! Et toi ?

Il vit le brun à ses côtés écarquiller des yeux, avant de sourire légèrement.

– Le mannequin et joueur de basket ?

Ce fut à son tour cette fois-ci de sourire, heureux d'être reconnu par un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne reverrait très certainement jamais après cela.

Il savait que sa profession de mannequin avait réussi à mettre en avant son image de basketteur également. Il était donc désormais connu pour être les deux, bien qu'à vrai dire, il ne s'en cachait jamais et le disait à toutes ses connaissances. Mais cela avait commencé à se savoir chez ceux qui le suivaient dans les magasines de mode quand, un jour, on lui avait proposé une séance photo pour promouvoir des vêtements de sport. Un petit journaliste, faisant un article sur les jeunes mannequins qui débutaient ou qui faisaient simplement des photos pour passer le temps et gagner de l'argent, l'avait interviewé.

Il était donc maintenant connu pour être mannequin et sportif. Ses quelques fans s'occupaient bien sûr d'en parler autour d'elles, faisant passer le mot. C'est ce qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui, il était très populaire auprès des filles, bien que cela avait toujours été le cas. Voilà pourquoi il était étonné, mais également heureux, qu'un garçon ait été capable de le reconnaître.

– Oui, c'est moi ! C'est la première fois qu'un garçon sait qui je suis grâce à ça, ça me touche !

– J'ai un petit job à mi-temps dans une librairie, et on a une section de magasines spécialement dédiés à la mode. Alors j'ai déjà vu ton nom écrit sur une des couvertures.

Son sourire se renforça tout le long de son petit récit. Il était heureux que petit à petit, des gens réussissent à se souvenir de lui par le biais des magasines. Cela voulait dire qu'au moins, son nom et son visage captaient l'attention. Même si pour le coup, il préférerait nettement être plus connu pour ses talents au basket que son visage imprimé sur du papier.

– Mais dis-moi…

La bouteille d'alcool rentra dans son champ de vision, le surprenant. Il l'attrapa, remarquant que le brun lui tendait, et lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'il voulait qu'il en fasse.

– Vas-y bois, on peut partager.

Il jaugea le liquide quelques secondes, incertain. Est-ce que c'était vraiment bon, s'il se laissait aller ainsi ? Il était juste fatigué, et bien qu'il savait que boire de l'alcool dans ces cas-là n'était pas vraiment conseillé, ce n'est pas ça qui allait le mettre en danger.

Et puis s'il se trouvait mal, avec des envies de vomir ou des vertiges, il savait désormais que le brun à ses côtés était quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait pas de mal, et qui était un garçon bien. Autant qu'il en profite maintenant, et ensuite, il aurait tout le week-end rien qu'à lui pour se reposer et reprendre ses forces. Et ce n'était pas comme si il allait être vu dans un mauvais état ce soir, puisqu'il avait prévenu sa mère qu'il restait dormir chez un ami.

Il prit donc quelques gorgées du breuvage, sentant le regard de l'autre garçon braqué sur sa peau. Il abaissa la bouteille, l'éloignant de sa bouche, et il ne put s'empêcher de tousser sous le goût âcre et fort du liquide. Il brandit légèrement la bouteille, demandant au brun s'il en voulait, mais celui-ci déclina d'un simple signe de tête.

– Donc, je disais… Tu dois bien gagner à être mannequin, non ?

Il laissa reposer sa tête contre l'une des cordes, son regard se perdant dans le ciel bleu nuit où quelques petits points blancs apparaissaient partout. Kise avait toujours trouvé les étoiles magnifiques, étant une source de lumière dans un endroit sombre. Il trouvait cela tout simplement beau. C'était un contraste qui lui semblait intéressant.

– Pas tant que ça. Je dirais que ça dépend du boulot que j'ai à faire en fait.

– Je vois…

Ne se formalisant pas plus que ça de cette question, il décida de reprendre une gorgée de l'alcool que le brun partageait avec lui. Une grimace lui échappa de nouveau, ce qui l'incita à regarder de plus près la bouteille. Sa grimace se renforça d'ailleurs quand il remarqua qu'il avait bel et bien entre ses mains de la vodka. Il n'avait pas vraiment reconnu le goût sur le coup, surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en boire. Ou du moins, lorsque c'était le cas, il y ajoutait une grande dose de jus d'orange pour masquer la saveur particulièrement forte et désagréable de cet alcool.

À être appuyé de cette façon contre la balançoire, et le panorama s'offrant à lui ainsi que la brise fraîche, il se sentit un petit plus mélancolique que d'habitude. Il avait l'impression que son importante fatigue s'abattait de nouveau sur lui, d'un seul et même coup. Il avait la sensation que son corps était lourd, et que sa tête était vide de toute pensée. C'était un sentiment très dérangeant que parfois, il arrivait à ressentir lorsqu'il faisait le point sur sa vie, sur ses défauts ou ce qui n'allait tout simplement pas.

Il se sentait las, exténué par tout. Il avait juste envie de fermer les yeux et de s'oublier un peu. De sentir son esprit partir loin, pour lui faire oublier que sa vie lui paraissait parfois bien trop plate. Il aimait sa vie, son entourage et qui il était, bien entendu. Il se mentirait en se disant le contraire. Kise se doutait que cette forte lassitude était en partie causée par la fatigue qui lui parcourait tout le corps jusqu'à lui engourdir chacune de ses articulations.

Un soupir sortit d'entre ses lèvres alors que ses yeux dorés se posaient une nouvelle fois sur ce qui se trouvait entre ses mains. Il sentait qu'il allait amèrement le regretter demain… Mais il pourrait toujours essayer de se pardonner le jour-même, puisqu'il pourrait profiter du week-end pour récupérer ? Il savait que ce n'était pas une excuse, mais bon…

Ce n'était pas quelques gorgées de plus qui allaient le tuer, non ?

De plus, il n'était pas seul. Il y avait cet étranger qui était avec lui. Bien que penser que justement, il lui était inconnu et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui était un étrange paradoxe. Mais comme il l'avait pensé plus tôt, il semblait être quelqu'un de bien qui agissait correctement. Il pouvait bien se fier à son instinct ? Cela ne lui coûterait rien.

Au moins, il pouvait être sûr que si cet alcool finissait par lui être fatal et qu'il avait besoin de retourner à l'intérieur, ce garçon serait là pour l'épauler. Il se tourna alors vers lui, un faible sourire au bord des lèvres.

– Je peux t'en prendre encore un peu ?

L'autre garçon le regarda quelque peu étonné avant de finalement sourire lui aussi. Ce n'était pas un sourire charmant, ou plaisant à regarder. Il paraissait même un brin malicieux. Tout du moins, ce n'était pas un sourire qui devrait appartenir à un garçon de son âge.

Cette pensée n'effleura même pas l'esprit de Kise, bien trop enseveli sous la fatigue accumulée.

– Bien sûr, tu peux en boire autant que tu veux ! J'en ai pas trop envie, de toute façon.

À l'entente de ces paroles, il laissa ses lèvres retoucher le bord de la bouteille. Il prit cependant une petite gorgée, pour tenter de s'habituer à ce goût qu'il ne portait définitivement pas dans son cœur. Toutefois, l'avantage était que cet alcool était fort et qu'il ne le tenait pas. Par conséquent, une fois qu'il aurait bu l'équivalent de quatre verres de taille à peu près moyenne, il serait dans cette bulle de plénitude dans laquelle certains hommes ivres se laisser parfois bercer.

Chaque passage du liquide dans sa gorge semblait lui mettre en feu la bouche. Son palet était sauvagement attaqué si bien qu'une sensation de brûlure le tiraillait, et ce à chaque fois que l'alcool entrait en contact avec ce dernier. Il sentait ses entrailles être dévorées par des flammes, pourtant inexistantes, ce qui étrangement l'incitait à boire toujours de plus importantes gorgées. Comme si il ne voyait sous ses yeux que la bouteille et que pendant une poignée de secondes, son cerveau se déconnectait de la réalité et qu'il en oubliait son contenu.

Un rire qu'il entendit à ses côtés le força à porter de l'attention au propriétaire de la bouteille. Ou du moins, celui qui l'avait reçu en guise de remerciements.

– T'as l'air arraché avant même de t'être sérieusement mis à boire !

Le garçon se moquait clairement de lui, repartant dans sa petite crise de fou rire, ce qui lui arracha une moue mécontente. Croisant des bras sur son torse, il le regarda en haussant un sourcil, bien que ses yeux fatigués le trahissaient toujours. Ces derniers perdaient toujours de leur éclat lorsque du repos s'imposait pour son corps.

– C'est juste un peu de fatigue, c'est tout.

– Ah… Tu devrais boire un peu plus, au moins ça va te la faire oublier, cette fatigue.

Quand les mots prononcés par le garçon eurent quitté sa bouche, il redevint soudainement septique.

Est-ce que boire était vraiment une bonne idée ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait franchement se le permettre ? Il était un sportif, après tout, et bien que son corps soit solide, il ne lui obéissait pas toujours. Au-delà de ça, il était également un lycéen. S'adonner à ce genre de chose n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des options à choisir. Lundi, bien que le week-end l'aurait aidé à récupérer, cela ne serait pas non plus facile pour lui. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il était mannequin. Bien que les maquilleuses à son agence faisaient un excellent boulot, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il avait la semaine prochaine un shooting important.

Mais cela fut seulement l'espace d'une seconde. Un moment de lucidité dans son abattement général.

Il était un adolescent, jeune et en bonne santé. Sa fatigue le rendait d'une humeur assez maussade, bien qu'il gardait cela de manière brillante pour lui. Relâcher la pression, oublier son quotidien aurait au moins le point positif de lui faire reprendre de bonnes bases. Il allait boire, se pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour une dernière fois se laisser aller.

Ensuite, il redeviendrait le Kise Ryota que tout le monde avait l'habitude de voir. Souriant, joyeux et éclatant.

– Si jamais tu vois que je suis un peu trop éméché, tu pourras me raccompagner à l'intérieur ?

– Bien sûr. Tu peux boire en toute confiance.

Il oublia alors les mots de Midorima et le message que Aomine lui avait très probablement envoyé, laissant à la place un goût âcre prendre possession de sa bouche.

* * *

Les différentes couleurs qui parsemaient le ciel se brouillaient. Elles se mélangeaient, pour ensuite se défaire, et de nouveau se mélanger. Les étoiles n'étaient plus que pour lui de vagues taches blanches qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. L'immensité du ciel sombre et ombrageux de la nuit semblait infini à ses yeux, si bien qu'il avait l'impression que celui-ci était sans fin, s'étendant à perte de vue.

Une multitude de bruits lui arrivaient aux oreilles dans un vacarme désordonné. Cependant, ces sons étaient un fond sonore flou et lointain qui se répétait sans cesse. Il avait la désagréable impression que rien ne pouvait paraître distinct pour lui, si bien qu'il lui semblait presque qu'il était actuellement en train d'essayer de parler. Il se sentit ouvrir la bouche et faire appel à ses cordes vocales. Toutefois, rien ne sortit. Ou du moins, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir parlé, n'entendant même pas sa propre voix.

Cette drôle de sensation le fit rire, et cela le rassura d'ailleurs, puisqu'il put s'entendre. Mais son expression quelque peu euphorique quitta bien vite son visage, pour dorénavant laisser place à une grimace.

Dans sa tête se jouait un véritable concert auquel il n'avait pas envie d'assister. Des coups de tambours, à intervalles régulières, martelaient sa pauvre tête qui ne souhaitait seulement qu'un peu de répit. La musique qui provenait d'un peu plus loin, elle, continuait d'être jouée en boucle, avec des notes indistinctes qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. La douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses tempes était insoutenable, tellement qu'il en eut un haut le cœur. Il avait la sensation d'avoir un casque sur les oreilles, l'obligeant à entendre vaguement ce qui se déroulait autour de lui mais qui, paradoxalement, lui hurlait dans les oreilles des sons qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre.

Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme pour se confirmer qu'elles étaient encore bien là. Ses lèvres se tordirent, sentant que son corps était prêt à être parcouru d'un grand fou rire qui lui tordrait prochainement les entrailles. Seulement, il se retint, gardant sa bouche obstinément fermée.

En effet, une fatigue soudaine et monstrueuse venait de s'abattre sur lui. Son corps était devenu si las qu'il ne pensait même plus être capable de faire le moindre mouvement. Les mains accrochées aux cordes de la balançoire, il s'agrippa fermement à celles-ci dans l'espoir de décoller son postérieur de la vieille planche en bois qui soutenait son poids. Ce qui fut, bien entendu, une tentative vaine. Une douleur lancinante parcourait ses bras sur toute leur longueur. Il avait presque le sentiment que ses muscles l'avaient quitté, ne répondant plus à l'appel que son corps leur lançait.

Il ne put que gémir de frustration face à toute cette fatigue qui l'ensevelissait. Il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser il y avait quelques temps déjà, n'y pensant plus. Cela avait peut-être duré quelques minutes, ou quelques heures. Il n'arrivait plus à se situer, perdant toute notion du temps. Toujours étant qu'au moment le plus mal choisi, où sa tête se mettait à le faire souffrir, son corps c'était dit que cela était le bon moment pour y mettre aussi du sien.

De ses mains rougies par le froid, il se frotta vigoureusement les yeux. Ses paupières lui semblaient si lourdes qu'il se sentait presque capable de s'endormir tout simplement là où il était, dans une position pareille. Mais étrangement, il sentait que quelque chose le maintenait parfaitement éveillé, si bien que ce sentiment réussit à le convaincre de bouger.

Pourtant, la force dans ses jambes et ses bras l'avait définitivement quitté. Ne voyant donc pas d'autres options envisageables, il se laissa simplement glisser de la balançoire, son corps rejoignant le sol humide. Quand ses avant-bras eurent rencontrer le sol, ce qui lui permit de ne pas laisser son visage rencontrer l'herbe mouillée, un rire de véritable alcoolique le prit, à lui en faire mal au ventre. Il sentait ses cordes vocales vibrer et des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, ce qui sembla presque le réveiller de sa léthargie.

Cependant, un mal de tête toujours insupportable l'habitait et ne semblait pas prêt de le quitter. L'image de la chambre de son ami, à l'étage supérieur de la maison se trouvant derrière lui, apparut soudainement dans son esprit. Il voyait de là les oreillers moelleux, la chaleur de la couette et le confort du matelas. Cette vision ne se détachait pas de lui, si bien qu'il se sentit encore plus las à l'idée que cette fameuse chambre était plus loin de lui qu'il ne pouvait le penser.

Ses mouvements raides et désordonnées, Kise parvint à se mettre en position accroupie sur ses genoux, salissant son pantalon de terre et d'herbe fraîche.

– Si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais un mec de ton genre dans cet état…

Seulement quelques mots parvinrent à travers ses oreilles, entre le brouhaha qui provenait de l'intérieur de la maison et son mal de crâne qui ne cessait de lui infliger ce qui ressemblait grandement à des coups répétitifs et violents.

Il se retourna tout de même vers le garçon qui venait de parler, ne pouvant par ailleurs pas mettre de nom sur sa personne. L'avait-il seulement su auparavant ? Il essaya de chercher dans sa mémoire, cependant, rien ne lui vint en tête. Il plissa des yeux dans sa direction, comme si cela allait l'aider à l'identifier.

Un sourire d'ivrogne prit place sur ses lèvres gercées par le froid, alors qu'il posait ses mains à plat contre le sol. Comme s'il était bêtement en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo, il eut la sensation qu'une quête devait être achevée par ses soins. Il voyait de là le lit, flottant au milieu de la pièce, un vieux barbu l'attendant près de celui-ci avec son bâton de magicien et quelques pièces d'or pour le féliciter. Une énergie nouvelle le gagna alors qu'il mettait plus de force dans ses membres, voulant atteindre son but par tous les moyens.

Alors qu'il venait finalement de réussir à se relever et à tenir debout sur ses deux jambes, bien que tremblantes, un flash l'éblouit soudainement. La vive lumière agressa ses pauvres rétines, ce qui sous le coup de la surprise, lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Battant des bras dans le vide, comme si il avait une quelconque chance de se raccrocher à quelque chose, il bascula en arrière. Il gémit de douleur quand ses fesses rencontrèrent le sol dur, alors que de petites zones lumineuses et désagréables lui obstruaient toujours la vue.

Curieux, il leva son regard vers la personne présente avec lui à l'extérieur qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à clairement identifier. Cependant, ses yeux ne rencontrèrent rien d'autre que le vide. Le garçon, auparavant assis à côté de lui, n'était plus là.

Mais bien vite, la vision du lit et de la chaleur du foyer à quelques mètres de lui assaillit de nouveau son esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Mettant alors de côté la douleur qui ne quittait pas son postérieur, il tenta tant bien que mal de se lever. Il mit de la force dans ses bras, qui commencèrent à trembler légèrement sous l'action. Kise sentait bien que ses muscles étaient à vifs et que son corps venait d'atteindre sa limite. Il avait tout de même eu un entraînement de basket plus tôt dans la journée, bien qu'actuellement il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment. Cependant son corps, lui, s'en souvenait parfaitement bien.

Il y avait donc, par conséquent, une chose importante à éviter lorsque la fatigue était bien présente chez une personne. Et cette chose était de boire de l'alcool. Autrement dit, tout ce que le blond avait fait en cette soirée.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus il sentait ses paupières se faire lourdes. Elles se fermaient parfois, l'espace d'une poignée de secondes, puis se rouvraient difficilement. Plus ses yeux se reposaient et plus ils avaient envie de le faire. Bien que ses idées ne soient pas tout à fait claires, il savait très bien que s'endormir n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour lui. Lorsque ses yeux étaient ouverts, une aiguille venait comme lui rentrer dans la tête, lui causant une douleur insupportable. Et le flash qui venait d'agresser ses deux orbes dorées n'avait en rien arrangé cette désagréable sensation. D'autant plus que la lumière des lampadaires lui faisait plisser des yeux, ce qui encore une fois, n'était en rien là pour favoriser son état.

Il soupira, ayant même la sensation de sentir sa propre haleine alcoolisée, et décida d'abandonner. Si tel était son destin de passer la nuit ici, alors il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Ce qui l'embêtait était d'autant plus le fait que dehors, en plein hiver, la température ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Il savait donc que s'il venait à attraper froid, il s'en mordrait les doigts. Et la seule idée de se réveiller le lendemain, en devant décuver, se soigner et se reposer lui amplifiait incroyablement son mal de tête.

Pourtant, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autres options que celle-ci. Il remarqua alors que sa vue commençait à se faire floue, signe que le sommeil commençait définitivement à le gagner. Il voyait ses mains, toujours contre le sol, qui étaient déformées et devenaient moins distinctes. Il devait se concentrer pour voir ce qui se trouvait devant lui, mais lorsqu'il essaya, il lui sembla que la fatigue s'abattait sur lui comme un poids plus lourd que n'importe quel autre.

Les yeux clos, il se sentait mou, le haut de son corps prêt d'un instant à l'autre à se pencher en avant pour s'écraser contre l'herbe. Ses bras restaient mollement pendus le long de son corps, tout comme ses jambes demeuraient simplement inactives, comme endormies. Ni son corps, ni son esprit ne répondaient. Il était désormais enveloppé d'un doux voile, ou du moins, il avait comme la sensation de l'être. D'extérieur, il semblait beaucoup plus exténué que serein. Cependant, il souriait bêtement et ce sans aucune raison, l'alcool étant très certainement la raison de tout cela.

Il savait qu'il était là, dehors, et qu'il se laissait simplement s'endormir par terre. Pourtant, même en sachant cela, Kise ne réagit pas quand on l'attrapa par les poignets. Il se sentit être tiré légèrement, le faisant marmonner, sa bouche toujours fermée. La prise était ferme, mais elle n'en était pas pour autant violente. Les mains qui lui enserraient les avants-bras étaient chaudes, si bien qu'il se laissa un peu plus aller, désormais plus du tout maître de lui-même. Il ne prenait pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, cependant, il se doutait bien que cela était la poigne d'un de ses amis. Après tout, qui d'autre ferait l'effort de venir le traîner d'ici jusqu'à l'intérieur ?

Puis, soudainement, la prise se relâcha. La chaleur qui enveloppait ses mains le quitta rapidement et il fronça des sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche avec difficulté, sa mâchoire étant engourdie, et s'apprêta à protester. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, son corps étant projeté en avant. Toujours à genoux, son torse rencontra une surface dure, tout comme sa tête. Les yeux toujours fermement clos, et son esprit déjà aventuré au pays des rêves, il commença à parler sans grande conviction, la bouche pâteuse.

– Froid… Je suis où…

Il grogna lorsqu'il eut laissé échapper ces quelques mots. Il sentait que parler le tirait quelque peu de son état léthargique, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment. Tout son corps était embourbé dans un cocon, et il ne voulait pas en sortir.

L'adolescent saoul n'arrivait cependant pas à définir ce sur quoi il reposait. Ce n'était pas mou, et la matière n'était pas très agréable contre sa joue. Il sentait que ses précédents mouvements, ou du moins ceux que la personne l'avait forcé à faire, avaient relevé légèrement son tee-shirt dans le bas de son dos. Une brise vint alors lui caresser le bas des reins, ce qui ne put que le faire frémir.

Il mit alors tout son poids dans l'avant de son corps, voulant simplement se reposer. Dans son action, il remarqua vaguement que la surface contre laquelle il était bougea légèrement, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça.

– Je vais régler ce problème, alors.

Il entendit vaguement une voix prononcer ces paroles, mais encore une fois, il n'y fit pas attention. On lui attrapa de nouveau les poignets, et il soupira de contentement quand les doigts chauds eurent une nouvelle fois rencontrés sa peau gelée. Puis, comme si la personne avait bien compris ce qu'il désirait, il sentit ses doigts passer sous un tissu et reposer contre une surface inconnue.

Il fronça des sourcils et essaya de deviner où se trouvaient ses mains. Peut-être qu'on lui avait mis des gants ? Kise se mit à rire devant la situation improbable, et profita simplement de la source de chaleur qui lui réchauffait les doigts.

De contentement, il frotta alors sa joue contre la matière désagréable et se sentit un peu plus être enfoui sous cette fatigue accablante.

– Eh là, c'est pas le moment de dormir…

Kise sentit alors que l'on forçait son corps à bouger de différentes façons. Mais, quand bien même il voulait comprendre ce qui avait lieu en cet instant, cela lui était impossible. Sa tête lui tournait désormais sous ces mouvements qu'il effectuait contre son gré. Les gestes parfois brusques qu'avait la personne à son égard lui donnaient même la nausée, son corps n'arrivant pas à suivre. Il avait chaud et se sentait transpirer à grosses gouttes, le stress qu'il ressentait à ce moment même n'arrangeant en rien les choses.

Il savait que la personne avait légèrement descendu ses mains, sans qu'il n'en comprenne d'ailleurs la signification. Puis, dans des mouvements calculés, on l'avait légèrement fait avancer. On avait ensuite bougé sa tête, si bien que celle-ci n'avait désormais plus rien contre quoi se reposer. Elle bougeait désormais en des gestes désordonnés, tantôt dodelinant vers la droite, tantôt pendant vers le bas.

Mais ce qui attira surtout son attention fut un bruit. Comme un petit objet de métal rencontrant un autre objet fait lui aussi de métal. Ou bien était-ce du plastique, ou toute autre matière ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Le bruit aigu avait toujours étant piqué sa curiosité, d'autant plus qu'il venait de lui cribler les oreilles de sa mélodie qui n'était pas vraiment agréable à entendre.

– Viens par là.

Une poigne dure et ferme s'appuya contre l'arrière de son crâne, lui tirant quelque peu les cheveux. Il grimaça, trouvant cette prise trop abrupte, et fut prêt à ouvrir la bouche pour laisser entendre son mécontentement. Il se sentait à nouveau sonné, et il avait le pressentiment que vomir n'était pour lui plus qu'une question de minutes.

Pourtant, alors qu'il était irrité par tout ça, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

Son visage venait de rencontrer quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à identifier. Tout était brumeux dans son esprit, et chaque contact lui paraissait donc inconnu, comme si il n'avait jamais rien connu de semblable auparavant. Cependant, il lui semblait que ses mains étaient posées sur quelque chose de similaire. C'était chaud, doux et très agréable. Ce touché lui donnait encore plus envie de dormir et de se laisser faire.

Mais même si Kise était saoul et que réfléchir était la dernière chose qu'il serait capable de faire actuellement, il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Il voulait voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, ce que cette personne qu'il supposait être un ami invité à la soirée lui faisait. Peut-être était-il en train de le porter ? Ou du moins, qu'il essayait de le faire. Cela expliquerait en effet les mouvements qui lui faisaient tourner la tête.

Le blond se contenta alors de cette hypothèse, qui lui paraissait assez juste et plausible selon la situation. Mais son esprit alcoolisé oublia de lui rappeler qu'il se trouvait toujours à même le sol, les genoux face contre terre.

Mais bien décidé à comprendre, il releva son visage avec difficulté. Il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, celles-ci étant définitivement bien trop sèches pour lui permettre de parler correctement. Puis, il ouvrit ses yeux, voulant prendre connaissance des événements.

Ce fut alors le blanc total.

Un flash l'éblouit et le rendit aveugle l'espace d'une seconde. Laissant échapper des geignements plaintifs, il apporta bien vite ses mains à ses yeux pour se les frotter vigoureusement, et pour les protéger de cette source de lumière bien trop vive. Après quelques secondes où il abrita délibérément son regard de cet éclairage bien trop agressif pour lui, il finit par retirer ses mains de son visage l'une après l'autre.

Le cœur battant encore à grande vitesse, le choc l'ayant surpris, il ouvrit son œil gauche en premier. Puis, craintif, il laissa le deuxième s'ouvrir également.

En premier lieu, sa respiration se coupa. Cette simple action augmenta d'ailleurs son envie de vomir et de rendre son déjeuner ici même. Puis, il lui sembla qu'il était en train de passer sous une douche froide. Son mal de tête fut amplifié, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, tant des informations en tout genre passaient dans son esprit. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait, et ne savait pas même mettre de mots dessus. Sa tête était assaillie de toutes sortes de réflexions, comme si celle-ci, elle, ne pouvait cesser de fonctionner véritablement en cas de danger. Beaucoup d'éléments lui sautaient aux yeux et l'interpellaient, si bien qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait se concentrer sur un élément en particulier.

Mais Kise avait compris une chose, parmi tout ça. Ce qu'il se passait actuellement sous ses yeux n'était pas normal, et il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Partir, et vite.

Comme si il venait d'oublier soudainement sa fatigue, et que son corps ne s'en formalisait désormais plus, il se releva rapidement. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, les yeux toujours fixés sur la scène qui se déroulait face à lui. Plus il prenait conscience de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'incompréhension.

Il voyait ce qu'il y avait devant lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela pouvait se passer, et pourquoi il y était mêlé.

Détournant le regard, en ayant assez vu, il se précipita vers la porte qui menait à l'intérieur de la maison. Une sorte d'alarme venait d'être tirée dans sa tête, comme pour lui dire qu'il devait rapidement s'éloigner, et se mettre à l'abri de tout danger. Une fois la porte faite de bois claquée derrière lui, il se reposa contre cette dernière, le souffle court. Cependant, il n'eut même pas le temps de recouvrer ses esprits qu'il réalisait à nouveau là où il se trouvait.

De manière brutale et imprévue, comme s'il se trouvait auparavant éloigné de tout cela, la musique qui résonnait fortement dans la maison vint lui agresser violemment les tympans. Le bruit de batterie que l'on pouvait entendre se répétait de manière violente dans ses oreilles, se mêlant aux autres instruments qui ne venaient que rajouter une couche supplémentaire à ce vacarme assourdissant. Il entendait les quelques cris venant du salon des personnes qui dansaient et s'amusaient, sûrement elles aussi avec un taux d'alcool dans le sang non négligeable. Certains applaudissaient, chaque claquement lui faisant comme l'effet d'une gifle sur son corps qu'il sentait sale.

Une fumée légère, mais tout de même visible, flottait dans le couloir. Elle était blanche, adoptant quelques nuances de gris plus ou moins foncées à certains endroits, et ne vint en rien arranger la respiration déjà sifflante de Kise. Il pouvait voir devant lui certains jeunes assis par terre, en train de rigoler en groupe. Tandis que d'autres, plus calmes, se contentaient de fumer tout en ayant un verre à la main. Il commença à se faufiler parmi ces personnes qui bouchaient le chemin, si nombreuses que le blond se sentait étouffer parmi elles.

Il bouscula un couple qui était en train de s'embrasser sans retenu, détournant le regard de cette vison s'offrant à lui. Il grimaça à chaque contact, souhaitant simplement être seul et ne toucher personne. Sa tête était toujours dans un brouillard si épais qu'une douleur lancinante ne le lâchait pas et la nausée lui enserrait toujours les entrailles, menaçant de le faire craquer à n'importe quel moment.

Il souffla quand il vit la porte des toilettes, sautant presque sur la poignée à sa vue. Deux ou trois gouttes de sueur perlèrent le long de sa tempe alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans le petit espace. Cependant, celui-ci créait une barrière entre lui et la musique et surtout, il n'y avait presque pas d'odeur de fumée ou d'alcool à l'intérieur. Il enclencha le verrou, ne désirant pas être dérangé, et se laissa glisser contre le porte.

Kise replia ses jambes contre lui-même, enfouissant sa tête dans ces dernières. Tant bien que mal, il essayait de reprendre un rythme cardiaque régulier. Plus il pensait qu'il avait chaud et plus il se sentait transpirer. Dans des gestes extrêmement lents et lourds, qui le frustrèrent d'ailleurs au point que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, il entreprit de retirer sa veste. Rageur, il la jeta contre le mur en face de lui, bien que cette action ne suffit pas à le calmer.

Soudainement, il entendit un bruit à ses côtés, mettant une nouvelle fois tous ses sens en alerte. Il se tourna vivement en arrière, comme si il était possible que quelqu'un se trouve derrière lui, et soupira de soulagement. Son attention fut alors happée par son téléphone, se trouvant au sol à ses côtés.

Réalisant que le bruit venait simplement de son portable rencontrant le carrelage, il le prit entre ses mains. Il entra rapidement son mot de passe, lâchant une insulte quand ses doigts tremblant tapèrent sur les mauvais chiffres. Le jeune garçon réunit alors toutes ses forces pour se concentrer, et réussir à entrer le bon code.

Il vit alors qu'il avait un nouveau message, et s'empressa d'ouvrir ce dernier.

 _De : Aomine_

 _À : Kise_

 **Fais gaffe à toi quand même Kise, et je dis pas ça parce que l'autre grande perche m'a sermonné. On sait jamais, c'est tout.**

Il ne put que sourire amèrement face à l'ironie du message. Essayant de se relever, ses bras engourdis le ramenant immanquablement au sol, il laissa des larmes de frustration lui échapper.

Plus jamais il ne mettrait un pied dans ces foutus soirées.

* * *

On s'arrête là pour ce chapitre ! Moi sadique ? Pas du tout ! Je trouve cette fin bien trop gentille pour vous, non mais oh, aha.

En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis très impatiente, pour le coup.

Petites questions bien sûr… Que pensez-vous qu'il s'est passé ? Quelque chose de grave, ou finalement, pas très important pour le moment ? Votre opinion sur le garçon rencontré en début de chapitre ? En bref, j'aimerais votre avis sur tout.

Merci des reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le précédent chapitre, et j'espère que vous continuez à aimer cette histoire. Et surtout, que vous voulez continuer à la suivre !

Encore merci, et on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le troisième chapitre.

 **À très bientôt…**


	4. Chapitre 3

**« Sombre secret » CHAPITRE 3**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Comme promis, voici mon troisième chapitre après deux semaines d'attente. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et que vous aimerez toujours autant l'intrigue ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire là alors je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et on se retrouve en bas.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **kama-chan59 :** Tu auras des réponses à tes hypothèses dans les prochains chapitres ! Pour l'instant, je ne dis rien. Mais dis-toi que tout est possible dans tous les cas. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Sazawen :** Aahah ta review m'a tellement achevé. Je te vois trop en mode panique après la lecture du dernier chapitre ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Héhé, sache déjà par avance que sur cette fic, jamais je ne répondrais à tes questions. Donc en ce qui concerne le garçon inconnu, motus et bouche cousue… Pour ce qui est de la scène que j'ai volontairement décrite de manière floue, tu comprendras, ne t'en fais pas ! ^^ Héhé, pareil pour le bruit de métal, tu comprendras… Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé et que tu te poses autant de questions. :) J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Et non, je ne suis pas sadique voyons.

 **Akashi4 :** Effectivement, ce qui s'est passé peut être le centre du sujet. Comme il ne peut pas l'être… En tout cas, oui, Aomine aurait mieux fait de débarquer sur ce coup-là aha. Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours mon style.

 **Idunn :** Uwaaah ! Cette review est longue, mais elle est juste géniale. Merci beaucoup à toi en tout cas ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, et surtout, qu'elle te fasse autant réfléchir et que tu théorises autant dessus aha. Malheureusement, même si j'en meurs d'envie, je ne pourrais pas répondre à chaque élément que tu mets en avant dans ce que tu as écrit parce que bon, comme tu t'en doutes, je te raconterai l'histoire sinon. Mais j'ai juste adoré lire tout ça, ça m'a donné un grand sourire. Enfin, pour essayer de te donner tout de même une réponse : tu as peut-être raison sur certains points, comme tu as peut-être tort sur d'autres. Donc pour vérifier tout ça, je te laisse lire la suite ! Encore merci. ^^

 **Laura-067 :** Merci pour ta review. Sache que tes questions auront tôt ou tard des réponses ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

 **Neko Tenshi :** Pour ce qui est arrivé à Kise, tu le sauras, patience patience aha. Et voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

 **Anaya Naki :** Merci aha. Voici la suite, et peut-être que tu auras des réponses à tes questions !

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Un soupir fatigué s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il boutonnait lentement, un par un, les boutons de sa chemise blanche. Il détestait devoir se rhabiller après avoir pris une douche. Il avait beau s'être essuyé auparavant, la sensation que sa peau était toujours mouillée s'accrochait à son corps. Le tissu se collait à lui comme si ils ne faisaient tous deux plus qu'un et il détestait cette sensation tout à fait désagréable. Malheureusement, il n'était pas chez lui, alors il se voyait mal sortir d'ici simplement vêtu d'un caleçon. C'était une chose qu'il se permettait de faire le week-end, quand il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre à ne rien faire.

Il se dépêcha d'enfiler son gilet, ne prenant pas la peine de le glisser minutieusement sous le col de sa chemise. Il attrapa son manteau beige à la volée, qui reposait bien sagement au fond de son casier. Une fois ce dernier enveloppant son corps, il prit rapidement son sac pour sortir des vestiaires. Avec toutes ces couches de vêtements sur le dos, il se sentait presque étouffer dans cette pièce. De plus, la chaleur qui émanait des douches récemment prises et le nombre de garçons présents en ces lieux n'arrangeait en rien la température ambiante.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, il se retourna pour offrir un grand sourire aux dernières personnes qui s'habillaient, elles, plus lentement.

– On se revoit au prochain entraînement les gars !

– À vendredi !

Il ouvrit la porte des vestiaires, prenant soin de la refermer derrière lui. Le sac sur son épaule et les pieds bien au chaud dans ses chaussures, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement amusé en entendant des éclats de voix et de rires provenir des vestiaires encore bondés.

L'équipe avait bien changé, par rapport à l'an passé. La cause en était bien sûr les changements qui s'y étaient opérés. Kise avait beaucoup appréhendé sa rentrée en deuxième année. Mais, étrangement, cela n'avait eu aucun rapport avec ses cours. C'était à croire que même les examens n'avaient pas assez d'importance à ses yeux quand le basket était concerné…

Toujours étant que pendant les vacances, il s'était posé beaucoup de questions. Comment serait son équipe maintenant que les aînés n'étaient plus là ? Pourrait-il trouver tout seul la solution à ses problèmes ? Qui le guiderait désormais ?

Tout cela lui avait fait peur. D'ailleurs, plus qu'il ne le pensait réellement. Il savait qu'avant, quoi qu'il fasse, Kasamatsu serait là pour lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Plus encore, il le soutenait. Même si bien sûr, bien souvent, le brun le frappait et lui criait dessus… Mais il y avait également ces moments où, seul à seul, ils discutaient. Cela pouvait être dans les vestiaires, sur le chemin du retour qui les menait respectivement vers leur foyer, ou alors ils s'arrêtaient tout simplement dans un parc pour s'asseoir sur un banc. Étonnement, le garçon était très à l'écoute, puis son franc parlé lui avait toujours plu.

Au fond, c'était peut-être de ça, dont il avait eu le plus peur. Perdre l'un des meilleurs capitaines qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. Et cette appréhension, il en avait évidemment parlé à Kasamatsu. Il se rappelait encore l'avoir appelé pendant les vacances, stressé à l'idée de reprendre les cours et les entraînements. Il lui avait dit qu'il savait qu'il s'entendait généralement avec tout le monde, qu'il ne doutait pas du talent de ceux qui étaient restés dans l'équipe et des nouveaux joueurs qui allaient les rejoindre. Mais il lui avait sans vergogne dévoilé toutes ses réticences. Et il se rappelait également parfaitement bien de la réponse du brun…

– _Arrête de réagir comme une fillette, Kise ! Si j'apprends que tu fais n'importe quoi dans l'équipe à cause de tes peurs idiotes, je reviens et je te frappe jusqu'à ce que tu n'arrives plus du tout à penser !_

Un sourire lui vint sur les lèvres quand il se remémora ses paroles. Malgré lui, sa voix colérique et son tempérament fort avait trahi une réelle inquiétude pour lui. Son ancien capitaine était ce genre de personne. Il réconfortait toujours ceux qu'il aimait et était là pour eux. Même si pour certain, il pouvait paraître dur ou peut-être froid dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il n'en était rien. C'était sa manière à lui de s'exprimer, et d'aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Effectivement, Kise ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était brusque, mais il ne pouvait pas dire que cela ne marchait pas. Après tout, Kasamatsu savait très bien comment il était et comment il fonctionnait.

Au-delà d'un capitaine, il était un ami pour lui. Un vrai, qui serait toujours là pour lui.

Il poussa les portes du gymnase pour en ressortir, laissant le froid extérieur lui mordre la peau. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent toutes seules derrière lui, il remercia mentalement sa mère qui lui avait dit ce matin de bien se couvrir avant de partir pour le lycée. Pourtant, en regardant la télévision avec son bol de céréales entre les mains, il avait pu constater que la météo informait les habitants de Tokyo que le froid ne serait pas plus présent qu'hier. Il allait finir par croire que sa mère avait un super pouvoir lui permettant de tout prévoir à l'avance…

Il se mit donc à marcher dans la rue, ses pieds traînant mollement au sol. Même si le temps maussade n'arrangeait en rien son envie de parcourir les rues, il trouvait que les sensations de brûlures qui ne voulaient pas quitter ses cuisses étaient bien plus gênantes.

L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui avait été, tout comme les précédents, très dur. Plus le temps passait et plus Kise remarquait que leur coach voulait comme instaurer une certaine dynamique entre eux. Il ne savait pas si les autres joueurs l'avaient eux aussi remarqué. Toujours étant qu'il se nota dans un coin de sa tête de leur en parler. Si les autres s'en étaient rendus compte, alors il serait d'autant plus facile d'évoluer dans ce sens.

Leur coach voulait que leur jeu soit fluide. Il désirait que tout aille vite, que leur jeu d'équipe soit à son maximum et qu'il n'y ait aucun faux mouvement. Il avait envie de bannir les hésitations de leur manière de jouer. Bien sûr, quand Kise disait cela, il ne pensait pas qu'il était en soi trop indécis. L'as de Kaijo pouvait aujourd'hui dire fièrement qu'il avait changé, peut-être même grandi, d'une certaine façon. Il était désormais bien loin de l'époque où il avait hésité lorsqu'il s'était trouvé face à Aomine. Cette hésitation, ce doute que tous avaient eu dans ces dernières secondes de jeu qui avaient été fatales pour leur équipe.

Quand il avait couru jusqu'au panier, et qu'Aomine venait de se positionner face à lui, son cerveau était parti au quart de tour. Devait-il une dernière fois au cours de ce match défier celui qui avait un jour été son modèle ? Devait-il tenter de faire passer la balle sous son nez, de manière à ce que celui-ci ne puisse rien faire ? Pouvait-il avoir une telle audace ?

Mais il avait su que Kasamatsu était derrière lui à ce moment-là. Il avait toujours su que le garçon était, quelles que soient les circonstances, dans son dos à attendre qu'il fasse son choix. Et il l'avait fait. Mais cela n'avait pas marché, et il avait fait perdre son équipe. Il avait vu, à tous, la tristesse qui peignait leur visage et leurs yeux.

Peut-être que le coach cherchait alors à améliorer leur capacité d'analyse ? Réfléchir au cours d'un match de basket était la chose la plus difficile qui soit, selon Kise. Tout allait bien trop vite pour pouvoir prendre du temps et organiser ses pensées. Il fallait agir vite, et sur le moment. Mais c'était exactement ce qui créait ce moment d'hésitation. De plus, maintenant, leur équipe avait changé et avait accueilli de nouveaux joueurs.

Il n'était plus question d'évolution à titre individuel, toute l'équipe était désormais concernée. Ils devaient tous se faire confiance et ne pas hésiter quant à leurs futurs choix.

Dans ses pensées, Kise ne remarqua que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher. Il sentit une goutte d'eau lui tomber sur la main, ce qui le fit soupirer. Une vieille dame, passant à côté de lui, prit son écharpe qui se trouvait auparavant autour de son cou pour tenter vainement de faire échapper à ses cheveux grisonnants l'averse qui les menaçait. Il la vit se diriger vers un arrêt de bus, dont ce dernier arrivait par ailleurs au bout de la rue.

À pas rapides, les mains désormais enfouies au fond des poches en quête de chaleur, il s'y dirigea lui aussi, bien que cela n'était pas pour s'abriter. Il vérifia rapidement le trajet qu'allait emprunter ce bus et fut soulagé en remarquant qu'il s'arrêtait près du lieu où on lui avait donné rendez-vous le matin même.

Le car s'arrêta devant les quelques personnes qui l'attendaient, ouvrant ses portes se trouvant à l'avant. La personne âgée rentra en premier, suivie de quelques lycéens qui prenaient certainement ce bus tous les soirs pour rentrer chez eux.

Alors que Kise montait les trois marches pour entrer dans l'habitacle chauffé, ce qui le détendit tout de suite, il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son porte-monnaie. Il salua le chauffeur, lui offrant un sourire ainsi que quelques pièces de monnaie. Celui-ci ne le regarda que vaguement, ayant l'air de se moquer de qui pouvait bien monter dans son bus, prenant simplement l'argent. Le jeune adolescent chercha alors une place du regard, d'autres personnes étant déjà présentes avant que le car ne s'arrête ici. En voyant une, assez isolée et qui se trouvait au fond, il s'y dirigea. Il lâcha sans peine son sac sur le siège à ses côtés et se laissa tomber paresseusement sur celui qui se trouvait du côté de la fenêtre.

Il devait avouer que regarder la ville au travers de cette vitre ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela. Ce temps était, en plus d'en rendre malade plus d'un, très triste. Tout paraissait gris, morne et sans vie. Les bâtiments semblaient tout de suite plus austères et les parcs étaient vides de toute vie. Les enfants n'allaient pas jouer au toboggan mis à disposition et les serveurs s'occupaient de rentrer les quelques tables encore dehors à l'intérieur pour ne pas qu'elles prennent l'eau. Pourtant, paradoxalement, le ciel était assez dégagé, oscillant entre des couleurs blanches et grises, chacune nuancées de différentes façons.

S'arrachant à ce paysage qui lui donnait seulement envie de rentrer chez lui pour se rouler en boule sous sa couette, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il prit connaissance de l'heure et remarqua que, encore une fois, il allait être en avance. Midorima pouvait être fier, lui qui était toujours partout en avance. Le blond verrouilla son téléphone en s'apprêtant à le ranger de nouveau dans une des poches de son jean quand son attention fut accaparée par un détail.

Son reflet dans l'écran de son portable.

Une moue mécontente sur le visage, Kise rapprocha le téléphone jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se trouve en face de lui. Il se regarda sous toutes les coutures, tournant quelques fois son visage ou abaissant une autre fois l'écran sous des angles différents. Il avait l'impression, bien que ce ne soit pas son miroir, que son teint était un petit peu plus terne que d'ordinaire. Bien qu'il ait beaucoup dormi ce week-end, cela ne semblait pas avoir suffi. Les petites cernes qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux en témoignaient d'ailleurs. Heureusement que sa mère l'avait laissé dormir jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi, la journée du dimanche, sinon il n'osait imaginer quelle aurait été sa tête aujourd'hui.

Les mots de Midorima lui revinrent en tête, et il se maudit intérieurement de penser à lui dans un cas de figure tel que celui-ci. Bien sûr que le shooter ne tolérerait jamais que quelqu'un privilégie l'amusement aux études. Il n'était pas ce genre de personne et ne le serait sans doute jamais. Et encore, le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts et aux objets fétiches plus étranges les uns que les autres semblait s'être largement plus ouvert depuis qu'il avait un coéquipier tel que Takao. Il ne préférait pas imaginer ce qu'aurait dit le Midorima de Teiko en le voyant fatigué parce qu'il avait fait la fête…

Il grimaça, voulant à tout penser sauf à cela.

Samedi matin, dans les alentours de neuf heures, il s'était réveillé dans la chambre de son ami, complètement vautré sur le lit. Il avait par ailleurs remercié tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait d'avoir été capable de se coucher sur ce matelas moelleux, son dos ayant été épargné d'une certaine douleur. Il avait donc pu constater qu'ils étaient quatre, dans cette fameuse chambre. Autrement dit, ses quatre camarades de classe, qui avaient eu l'air très mal en point en se réveillant.

Cela dit, lui non plus n'avait pas été dans un très bon état…

Un mal de tête incroyable l'avait pris dès qu'il s'était redressé dans le lit. Heureusement, et très certainement en prévention, une boîte d'aspirine ainsi que de l'eau et un verre étaient à côté de lui, reposant sagement sur une table de chevet. Alors qu'il venait de prendre le médicament, il avait remarqué à quel point il ne se sentait pas bien. Ses membres étaient engourdis, ses cheveux en bataille et son teint plus blafard que jamais et, surtout, il n'avait pas arrêté de renifler. Il avait alors pu constater qu'il avait comme pris froid, quelques frissons le parcourant tout le long du corps.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint de tout à ce moment précis. Il se rappela être allé dehors, le bruit de la musique à l'intérieur l'assourdissant trop pour lui permettre de rester pour le moment. Il avait un peu parlé par message avec Aomine, avant que quelqu'un ne l'interrompe. Pour lui, tout était assez flou. Il se rappelait d'un garçon, qui devait avoir son âge. Quelqu'un d'assez grand, de certainement brun et qui paraissait gentil. Il en avait toutefois un bon souvenir. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus est qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son prénom. Il avait beau y penser, encore et encore, rien n'y faisait.

Il en avait alors conclu qu'il ne savait définitivement pas le nom et le prénom de cette personne.

Kise se souvenait vaguement de leur discussion. Il se rappelait surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit grand-chose et qu'ils n'avaient pas véritablement sympathisé. Il savait que le jeune homme lui avait, en premier lieu, paru assez louche. Mais que, au fil du temps, sa voix douce et sa façon de parler l'avait rassuré. Il était sûr et certain que face à lui, il n'avait pas eu un mauvais garçon. Des bribes de souvenirs lui apprenaient également qu'ils avaient bu, tous les deux. Peut-être lui plus que le propriétaire de la bouteille. Mais selon Kise, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait bu plus que d'habitude…

Et là était le problème.

Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé après. Il avait pourtant cherché, faisant intensément travailler sa mémoire. Mais cela n'avait bien entendu servi à rien. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs de la suite de la soirée et y réfléchir plus ne serait pas plus concluant. Cela l'avait par ailleurs énormément frustré, voir même dérangé. Depuis qu'il allait à des soirées et qu'il y buvait quelques verres, il gardait toujours des souvenirs de ce qu'il faisait ou disait. Là, la situation était bien différente. Il avait un trou de mémoire, d'apparemment plusieurs heures. Pendant deux, ou peut-être même trois heures, qu'avait-il fait ?

Tout un tas de questions s'étaient alors mises à le hanter. Plus il s'en était posé et plus il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Était-il resté avec le garçon dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité ? Avait-il rejoint ses camarades à l'intérieur pour finalement participer à la fête ? Il était indécis et ne savait pas vraiment où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu aller.

Bien entendu, le lendemain, en rentrant chez lui, il avait pris conscience de ce trou de mémoire. Mais surtout, il avait pu constater à quel point cela était frustrant quand on ne se souvenait plus de ce que l'on avait fait. Il avait déjà entendu certains de ses amis parler de ça. De cette sensation, quand l'on se réveillait, d'avoir tout oublié et que leurs actions de la veille n'étaient qu'un vaste trou noir dont ils n'avaient pas connaissance. Kise s'était tout de suite dit que cela ne lui plairait pas, qu'il voulait garder des traces de ce qu'il faisait.

Il pouvait donc maintenant confirmer que boire jusqu'à en oublier ses propres agissements était de l'idiotie pure.

Le jeune basketteur avait alors appelé un ami, dans l'après-midi, pour lui demander s'il l'avait vu à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir de faire ça, il voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'il avait fait. L'autre garçon lui avait alors dit qu'en voulant aller aux toilettes, il avait constaté que la porte menant à celles-ci était verrouillée, et qu'il s'était donc posté à côté de celle-ci en attendant que la personne y étant en sorte. Finalement, il avait vu Kise en sortir, chancelant sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il l'avait alors embarqué, sa soudaine envie d'aller aux toilettes passée, pour continuer de s'amuser sous les néons multicolores et la musique dont le volume était poussé au maximum.

Il avait donc passé le reste de sa soirée avec ses camarades de classe. Rien d'autre. Ses craintes avaient alors été effacées, et il avait été soulagé de savoir au moins avec qui il s'était trouvé alors que lui n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Seulement, cela ne répondait pas à certaines de ses interrogations. Qu'avait-il fait avant d'aller aux toilettes ? Est-ce qu'il était rentré à l'intérieur depuis longtemps ? Avait-il donc quitté l'inconnu avec qui il discutait auparavant pour une envie pressante ?

Il avait du mal à y croire. D'autant plus que ce trou noir s'étendait désormais du moment où il était avec ce fameux inconnu jusqu'au moment où il était sorti des toilettes, comme le lui avait appris son ami au téléphone. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire entre ces deux moments ? Une chose était sûre, dans tous les cas il avait bu jusqu'à être saoul. C'était donc bel et bien pour ça qu'il ne gardait aucun souvenir de cette soirée. Cela le frustrait énormément.

Il haussa des épaules en repensant à tout ça. Y réfléchir plus ne serait qu'une prise de tête inutile et supplémentaire. Le plus important était qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtise ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Qu'il ait été dans le jardin ou la maison, cela l'importait peu désormais. Il savait dans tous les cas qu'il se trouvait dans les parages et qu'il n'avait pas été en danger tout seul dehors avec de l'alcool dans le sang.

Décidant donc de ne plus repenser à ça, il mit de côté tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette soirée, que ce soit ce dont il se souvienne ou ce qu'on lui avait rapporté. Cette fête d'anniversaire n'était pas une évocation agréable pour lui. Il avait passé le week-end à essayer de reprendre des forces et à prendre deux médicaments contre le mal de tête par jour. Il savait qu'il l'avait cherché, oui. Mais c'était exactement pour ça que Kise avait décidé de ne plus mettre les pieds dans des soirées de ce genre, voulant garder un minimum de contrôle sur lui, et surtout pour conserver sa forme.

Ses yeux se portèrent vers l'extérieur, ce qui lui fit réaliser que perdu dans ses pensées, le car lui, avait continué de bien avancer. Ce n'était donc plus qu'une question de secondes avant que le prochain arrêt ne soit atteint. Il rangea son téléphone avant de balancer son sac de cours sur l'une de ses épaules. Il replaça ses mains dans ses poches, une moue mécontente passant momentanément sur son visage en voyant le temps qui s'était assombri dehors.

Alors qu'il se levait comme quelques autres personnes du siège où il se trouvait assis, son attention se reporta sur une personne qu'il reconnut à l'extérieur. Aussitôt, un grand sourire orna ses lèvres alors que, bizarrement, il n'était plus aussi réticent à l'idée de sortir dehors braver le froid. L'adolescent se retint presque de demander aux gens de sortir plus vite, pressé de rejoindre son ami.

Il ne tint pas compte de la bourrasque de vent qui balaya ses cheveux blonds alors qu'il venait de poser ses deux pieds au sol, et se dirigea directement vers l'autre garçon qui semblait attendre depuis quelques temps.

– Aominecchi ! Bonjour !

Il accompagna ses appels de grands mouvements de bras. Le garçon le regarda, partiellement blasé, se retenant presque de soupirer à sa vue. Kise fit mine d'être vexé en fronçant des sourcils et en gonflant légèrement ses joues. Cette vision arracha un vague sourire à Aomine, qui lui tapa gentiment l'épaule en guise de salutations.

– Salut Kise.

Il regarda le métisse reprendre son sac à dos qu'il avait posé par terre, puis commencer à marcher vers une direction qu'ils connaissaient tous deux très bien. Mais le mannequin, un sourire amusé sur le visage, laissa bien vite sortir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

– Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà là, Aominecchi ?

Le basané haussa des épaules, accentuant la curiosité de Kise. S'il y avait bien une personne qui ne risquait jamais d'être en avance à un rendez-vous, c'était bien Aomine. D'autant plus que celui-ci était arrivé avant Midorima, ce qui relevait presque du miracle. Le blond en viendrait presque à vouloir que ce dernier arrive pour constater de ses propres yeux ce qui s'apparentait à une véritable bénédiction.

Arrivés devant le lieu tant convoité, plus pour l'un des deux adolescents que pour l'autre, ils ne prirent pas de temps pour rentrer. La pluie commençait une nouvelle fois à faire des siennes, mais d'une manière plus violente que précédemment cette fois-ci. L'odeur des hamburgers et des frites du Maji Burger donna presque faim à Kise. Il remarqua d'ailleurs avec amusement qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'appétit quelque peu ouvert par toutes ces bonnes senteurs.

Sentant le coup venir à plein nez, il attrapa Aomine par la manche alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à se diriger vers les caisses pour passer commande.

– Il est tôt, me dis pas que tu vas manger maintenant ?

Il grommela une vague réponse que Kise n'entendit pas, mais ce qui eut le mérite de le faire rire. En quelques pas, il se retrouva devant lui et pointa son index prêt de son visage, signe qu'il allait le sermonner, ce que l'autre garçon savait parfaitement bien.

– On doit au moins attendre les autres, ce sera plus sympa si on mange tous ensemble Aominecchi, d'accord ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire de commander tout ce qu'il voulait sauf une bonne dizaine de sandwichs, il remarqua du coin de l'œil une bande d'adolescents quitter une table pour quatre personnes. Le fast-food étant actuellement assez plein, elle était la dernière table assez grande pour tous les accueillir.

Il pointa de son doigt cette dernière tout en se dirigeant rapidement vers elle.

– Je garde la place, mais n'en profite pas pour commander n'importe quoi !

Aomine ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire joueur, ce qui l'incita à croire qu'il n'allait pas du tout l'écouter. Son sourire ne voulant définitivement pas quitter ses lèvres, il laissa son sac au sol et se débarrassa de son manteau qu'il posa à ses côtés.

Être avec Aomine lui donnait comme une grande bouffée d'air frais. À chaque fois qu'il revoyait le garçon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il appréciait énormément sa compagnie. Pourtant, en voyant le basané au premier coup d'œil, bon nombre de personnes se diraient le contraire. Il semblait se moquer de tout et prêt à s'endormir au cours d'une conversation importante. Mais il fallait avouer que le garçon cachait en effet bien son jeu.

Après tout, il était un adolescent, et comme tout le monde, il avait une vraie personnalité bien à lui qui se cachait derrière sa carapace. Peu avaient donc le privilège de voir qui était vraiment Aomine Daiki. Ou du moins, peu comprenaient qui il était réellement. Il pouvait feindre de somnoler, de ne pas écouter ou d'être totalement indifférent à ce qu'on lui racontait. Peut-être même que cela était la réalité.

Mais quand on l'appelait parce qu'on avait besoin de lui, Aomine venait toujours.

Alors même si à côté de cela, il y avait beaucoup de défauts que le métisse ne se gênait pas pour bien mettre en valeur, c'était un trait tout particulier du jeune garçon que Kise ne souhaitait pas oublier. Il était primordial selon lui car il révélait le réel intérêt que portait son ami à ceux qui l'entouraient. Il l'aimait beaucoup pour ça, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé par le fait qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Il aimerait faire beaucoup de choses avec lui. Surtout parler, à vrai dire. Combien de fois il s'était dit, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, qu'il aimerait le traîner dans un endroit reculé ? Il ne savait même plus. Il voulait simplement se coucher dans l'herbe, l'autre garçon à ses côtés, et lui parler de tout et de rien. Ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il pensait… Tout de lui. Et il voulait qu'Aomine en fasse de même pour lui. Qu'il s'exprime ouvertement, sans dire tout de suite que cela l'ennuyait et qu'il avait la flemme de tenir une conversation pareille.

Kise savait qu'il en était capable. Après tout, il était loin d'être idiot comme parfois il le laissait paraître. Il était même sûr qu'au fond, à toujours sécher les cours pour aller sur le toit, il pensait beaucoup. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si, comme lui le faisait actuellement, il pensait à lui ? Est-ce que lui aussi avait des envies par rapport à lui ?

Ses propos intérieurs le firent rougir, l'incitant à se traiter d'idiot mentalement pour formuler ses phrases d'une façon aussi ambiguë.

Un fracas le fit sursauter, mais les battements de son cœur se calmèrent progressivement quand il réalisa que ce n'était qu'Aomine qui avait posé brusquement le plateau sur la table. Ses yeux évaluèrent donc le contenu de celui-ci, et il fut satisfait quand il remarqua que le joueur de basket qui d'habitude ingurgitait une quantité monstrueuse de nourriture n'avait pris que deux milk-shakes.

– C'est Kurokocchi qui aurait été fier de toi !

– Tiens, tais-toi et bois.

Tout en s'asseyant, son ami prit l'une des deux boissons et la lui tendit. Kise la prit entre ses mains et souleva le petit couvercle où la paille était glissée, souhaitant prendre connaissance du goût en évaluant la couleur.

Aussitôt, un immense sourire illumina son visage.

– À la fraise ! Tu me connais décidément bien, Aominecchi !

– Pas plus que ça.

Haussant des épaules, il prit lui aussi sa boisson et enfourna la paille entre ses lèvres. Kise l'imita, laissant la douce saveur se propager dans sa bouche. À chaque fois qu'il en buvait un, il se disait qu'il comprenait Kuroko et son amour pour ces boissons douces et sucrées… C'était si bon !

– Au fait, tu m'as pas dit pourquoi t'étais en avance ?

Aomine se mit alors à éviter son regard, trouvant les autres personnes attablées autour d'eux soudainement intéressantes. Pas démonté pour si peu bien sûr, il décida d'insister.

– Alors ?

– Alors quoi ?

– Alors ?

– T'es chiant Kise !

Fier de lui, il ne se gêna pas pour lui faire un sourire malicieux qui voulait tout dire. Aomine se contenta de le regarder d'un air blasé, peut-être même un brin agacé.

Un soupir s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, il se laissa choir dans son siège alors que son regard dérivait dans le vague, ne semblant pas fixer de point en particulier.

– J'ai juste fini les cours plus tôt et j'avais rien à faire, c'est tout.

Kise eut une moue quelque peu dubitative, mais il ne dit rien. Le garçon semblait en effet cacher autre chose, mais il savait que s'il posait la question maintenant, il se braquerait, et lui faire retrouver une humeur à peu près potable serait par la suite une épreuve on ne peut plus dure. Il lui enverrait un message plus tard dans la soirée. Il savait au moins que comme ça, il pourrait lui parler librement et sans qu'il ne puisse l'envoyer paître ou le forcer à se taire.

– Au fait…

Il reporta son attention sur le basané qui lui, semblait bien concentré sur sa personne. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué par cette soudaine attention que son ami basketteur lui portait.

– Oui ?

– T'as pas répondu à mon dernier message vendredi soir.

Il fronça des sourcils à ces mots. Généralement, Kise lisait tout ce qu'il recevait sur son portable. D'autant plus lorsque cela venait d'Aomine, puisque le garçon ne lui répondait pas très souvent, ou du moins, que lorsqu'il en avait envie.

– Quel message ?

Ce fut cette fois-ci au tour de l'autre garçon de froncer des sourcils, éloignant sa boisson de ses lèvres.

– Bah celui que je t'ai envoyé quand t'étais à ta soirée. Tu m'as répondu une fois puis après plus rien.

Étonné, il arqua un sourcil en regardant Aomine de travers. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait, encore ? Il répondait toujours aux messages que ses amis lui envoyaient.

– Me regarde pas comme ça, je suis pas con, je sais bien ce que je t'envoie ou non quand même.

– Attends Aominecchi, je vais regarder.

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit son téléphone. Il entra rapidement son code et déverrouilla l'écran mis en veille. Cliquant sur l'icône lui permettant d'accéder aux messages reçus, il trouva bien vite la conversation qui le menait aux échanges qu'il avait avec Aomine.

C'est déconcerté qu'il prit connaissance du dernier message qui s'affichait. Celui-ci était donc bel et bien d'Aomine, et il datait bien de vendredi soir. Il regarda l'heure et fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu ?

Il se souvint alors, les souvenirs lui revenant, avoir senti son téléphone vibré contre sa cuisse alors qu'il discutait avec le garçon inconnu de la soirée. Commençant à parler avec lui, il avait donc décidé de lui répondre plus tard. Mais étant donné qu'il avait beaucoup bu au cours de la nuit, il n'avait pas eu la lucidité de le faire. Il l'avait par ailleurs très certainement totalement oublié.

Il sourit alors d'un air désolé à son ami tout en rangeant son téléphone.

– Pardon Aominecchi, je n'ai pas pu te répondre.

Celui-ci haussa des épaules d'un air détaché.

– C'est juste que c'est pas dans tes habitudes de pas répondre, c'est tout.

– Je sais, désolé… J'ai été plutôt ivre vendredi alors je n'y ai plus repensé.

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, il remarqua que l'attention du garçon fut piquée au vif. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue tout en se maudissant.

Il avait oublié que la dernière fois, lorsqu'il était parti, il avait laissé Aomine seul avec Kuroko et Midorima. Et il lui avait par ailleurs bien dit par message que celui-ci ne s'était pas gêné pour leur faire la moral quant à l'alcool. Il avait donc forcément dû leur parler des petites soirées auxquelles il participait. Bien sûr, il savait désormais que Kuroko était au courant. Mais il n'en avait jamais parlé au basané. Ce n'était pas comme s'il le cachait spécialement. Mais à vrai dire, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

Les gens pouvaient croire, à première vue, qu'Aomine était une personne qui ne se souciait de rien et qui donc, profitait de sa jeunesse. Qu'il devait sortir lorsqu'il séchait les cours et que les samedis soirs, les bières devaient s'enchaîner avec ses amis. Cependant, la réalité était toute autre. L'adolescent était solitaire et préférait largement la compagnie du silence à celle d'amis bien trop bruyants et énervants. Rares étaient donc ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses proches.

Toujours étant qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler le basané de soirées auxquelles il allait. Il ne savait donc pas quelle serait sa réaction.

– Midorima a pas exagéré alors ?

Kise soupira, sentant que son ami ne lui avait en rien arrangé les choses. S'il lui avait dit qu'il participait à des fêtes où la drogue était omniprésente et que la débauche était leur mantra, il n'allait pas s'en sortir…

– Il ne faut pas écouter Midorimacchi sur ça, tu le sais très bien.

– Ouais, je sais. Mais sur certains points il avait pas non plus tort.

Il se braqua, tout en sachant très bien que la suite de la conversation n'allait pas lui plaire.

– Lesquels ?

– Qu'il faut se méfier de tout le monde quand même.

– On a pas fini si c'est comme ça alors…

Il savait qu'il réagissait comme un gamin, à lui répondre sur un ton aussi immature. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils devaient tous réagir de cette manière ?

Devions-nous donc tous être sur nos gardes, désormais ? S'il fallait se méfier de tout le monde, on ne pourrait plus avoir de relations basées sur la confiance. Voilà à quoi il pensait, il en était par ailleurs convaincu. Dans ces cas-là, est-ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il fallait même qu'il se méfie de ses amis ? De sa famille ? C'était ridicule. Ce n'était plus simplement faire attention, mais être carrément paranoïaque. Selon Kise, c'était une manière un peu extrême de penser.

Ce n'était pas l'idée du monde d'aujourd'hui qu'il voulait se faire. Il savait bien sûr que beaucoup se faisaient avoir, il n'était pas non plus idiot. Mais pourquoi personne ne prenait en compte les bons côtés que pouvaient avoir les choses et la vie ? Fallait-il donc toujours être aussi négatif et fermé ? Kise ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas l'être.

– Moi je m'en fous Kise, tu peux bien aller t'éclater dans des soirées si ça t'amuse. Juste, fais gaffe à toi quand même.

– Je vois pas pourquoi, je connais les personnes chez qui je vais !

Il se mordit la lèvre quand il laissa échapper cette phrase.

 _Pas toutes, la preuve._

Il fit taire sa conscience qui lui soufflait intérieurement qu'il venait, inconsciemment, de mentir à son ami. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire, au fond ? Il n'allait pas citer à Aomine toutes les personnes lui étant inconnues qu'il croisait en soirée. Même si certes, pour une fois, il avait parlé à l'une d'entre elles, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait mentionné ce pauvre garçon qui n'avait rien à se reprocher.

– Si t'es sûr que tu peux avoir confiance alors y a pas de soucis, Kise.

– Bien sûr.

Le mannequin fit un petit sourire apaisé à son ami, qui détourna le regard à sa vue. Il était content que la conversation ne soit pas partie en dispute, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si cela avait été Midorima, il en aurait été autrement… Il était également sûr qu'Akashi ne l'aurait pas approuvé sur tout ça.

Mais il n'allait pas laisser les peurs des autres lui dicter sa vie.

– Bon, je vais éviter de me la jouer au mec chiant qui se prend pour monsieur je-sais-tout et qui a tout vécu, mais fais attention. Et je parle pas forcément de tes potes, mais des fois ça va vite quand t'es embarqué Kise. J'ai juste pas envie qu'un jour je te retrouve comme une épave parce que t'as commencé à prendre de l'ecstasy ou à te faire des piqûres d'héroïne. C'est clair ça au moins ?

Il se tendit dès l'instant où les yeux bleus de son ami croisèrent les siens. Son regard était si sérieux qu'il était presque sûr d'en avoir eu des frissons le long des bras. Paradoxalement, ses yeux qui semblaient le sonder au plus profond de son âme lui donnèrent envie de se cacher sous la table, mais l'intensité sous laquelle il le regardait lui donnait envie de ne jamais quitter cet océan aussi vif que dangereux.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et, la bouche sèche, lui répondit.

– Tu as ma parole, Aominecchi.

Ce dernier acquiesça dans un vague grognement et replaça sa paille entre ses lèvres. Kise s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, sans encore savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire, quand la voix de Kagami résonna à l'entrée du fast-food. Les deux garçons déjà attablés relevèrent donc la tête au même moment pour constater que Midorima, Kuroko, Momoi et Kagami venaient d'arriver tous ensemble.

Kise allait se lever pour les saluer quand, soudainement, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Curieux, il sortit son téléphone et prit connaissance de la notification qui s'affichait. Il découvrit alors qu'il avait reçu un mail, sur sa boîte mail professionnelle qui plus est. Intrigué, il remarqua qu'il ne connaissait pas l'adresse de celui qui avait cherché à le contacter.

Entendant des éclats de voix dont il connaissait bien l'origine, il regarda rapidement son téléphone avant de le verrouiller et de le ranger dans sa poche, rejoignant ses amis qui semblaient tous heureux de se retrouver à nouveau.

Kise ignora alors, pour le moment, ce que lui avait dit cette personne.

Les sourires pouvaient se voir distinctement, se mêlant aux rires de certains et aux plaintes d'autres. Ils étaient tous insouciants et profitaient du moment.

Sans se douter une seule seconde que le début d'une triste histoire venait de débuter. Il y aurait des mensonges parmi des vérités, des cris parmi des rires, de la douleur parmi le bonheur.

Mais peut-être que, cette fois-ci, il y allait avoir plus de larmes que de sourires…

* * *

Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et ce que vous supposez qu'il se passera par la suite.

Comme toujours, quelques questions que je laisse ici… Alors, Kise et son trou noir, vous avez envie de me tuer aha ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ? Selon vous, est-ce qu'il parviendra à se souvenir ? Que pensez-vous de la relation d'Aomine et de Kise jusqu'alors ? Pour ce qui est de la romance, si vous m'avez suivi avec Rencontre Facebook, vous savez que j'aime faire durer le moment…

Et ce fameux mail bien sûr ! Des suppositions ?

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je suis assez nerveuse avec cette fanfiction aha, j'ai peur de faire tout de travers et que ce ne soit pas bien.

Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui commentent cette fanfiction, vous me rassurez énormément !

 **À dans deux semaines…**


	5. Chapitre 4

**« Sombre secret » CHAPITRE 4**

 **Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Je suis désolée du retard, c'était pas vraiment évident de prendre le temps d'écrire ces derniers jours. Mais bon, aujourd'hui, j'en ai enfin eu le temps ! Oui, c'est un miracle. x) Enfin, les vacances arrivent très bientôt, donc malgré les révisions, je vais tout de même avoir du temps pour écrire autant que je le veux. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **kama-chan59 :** Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a énormément fait plaisir. Je suis contente que tu reconnaisses bien mon style d'écriture aha. Bon, d'accord, j'avoue être un petit peu sadique par moment… Mais après tout, le suspens dans les fanfictions, je trouve ça tellement bon, c'est ce qui donne toujours plus d'impatience à découvrir la suite. Je sais que j'adore ce sentiment quand je lis les écrits des autres. Mais encore merci à toi de toujours me suivre dans ce que je fais. :)

 **Neko Tenshi :** Merci, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! ^^ Pour ce qui est de tes questionnements, je ne répondrai pas, je vais te laisser découvrir tout ça en temps et en heure !

 **Anaya Naki :** Merci de ton commentaire. Voici la suite, en espérant que tu l'aimes.

 **Sazawen :** Merci beaucoup, comme toujours, tes reviews me font super plaisir et me redonnent confiance ! Pour ce qui est de Kise… Motus et bouche cousue, tu verras bien ce qu'il en sera ! Et en ce qui concerne l'avance d'Aomine, je te laisse pour l'instant te faire ton idée là-dessus… ;) Ah, définitivement, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! Comme tu le sais, ton avis m'est important sur l'AoKise alors bon, là, tu peux pas me faire plus plaisir. Encore merci !

 **Laura-067 :** Merci pour ta review. En ce qui concerne tes questions, elles auront vite des réponses… Peut-être même aujourd'hui, qui sait ? Je te laisse le découvrir !

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Enfin rentré chez lui, Kise referma la porte d'entrée et s'adossa à celle-ci. Il laissa tomber son sac de cours et de sport dans un soupir fatigué.

Manger avec ses amis dans ce fast-food lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Mais cela ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé à se retrouver en pleine forme… Pire encore, cela lui avait semble-t-il aspiré toute son énergie. Une fois que ses autres amis étaient arrivés, et qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés attablés ensemble, l'animation les avait vite gagné. Leur table était devenue bruyante, et la conversation était comme bien souvent partie dans tous les sens. Et Kise n'avait bien sûr pas manqué les regards noirs de certains clients installés à côté d'eux, voir même un peu plus loin.

Il se déchaussa rapidement, tout en prenant soin de ranger ses chaussures correctement. Il retira la veste de son uniforme et la rangea avec les autres manteaux et vestes se trouvant dans un placard qui leur était dédié.

Mais en y repensant, il était content que ses amis soient arrivés à temps. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Aomine, lorsqu'ils étaient encore seul à seul, l'avait vraiment mis mal à l'aise. Le garçon avait eu l'air si soudainement sérieux que Kise en avait été décontenancé. Bien sûr, il savait que contrairement à ce que pouvaient penser certain, son ami était bien loin d'être un idiot incapable de réfléchir. Mais malgré son manque de sérieux, parfois, il lui arrivait d'être ainsi. De ne plus être nonchalant du tout et d'être très impliqué dans ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Le blond avait eu ce sentiment très étrange, lorsqu'Aomine lui avait fait part de ses conseils et de ses craintes.

Mais c'était justement parce que c'était Aomine qui lui avait fait la morale qu'il en venait à se poser des questions…

Il secoua vigoureusement sa tête, faisant virevolter quelques mèches de cheveux blonds, et se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il n'allait tout de même pas cesser de vivre à cause des mises en garde de son ami ? Pire encore, il ne voulait même pas penser à Midorima qui lui, était plus du genre à lui dire de ne plus sortir s'amuser. Est-ce que ces deux-là étaient vraiment des adolescents ? Kise en venait à se poser la question ! Si il ne profitait pas de la vie maintenant, quand pourrait-il le faire ? Déjà que son emploi de mannequin et son sport lui prenaient une grosse partie de son temps… Les études viendraient ensuite s'ajouter à cela, et il ne serait plus du tout en capacité de pouvoir sortir et boire quelques verres.

Peut-être que oui, il ne réfléchissait pas assez. Peut-être qu'il devrait se poser plus de questions sur les intentions de certains. Mais si il commençait comme ça, il finirait par devenir paranoïaque et à croire que tous ceux l'entourant n'avaient que de mauvaises idées en tête.

Vivre dans la crainte était loin d'être une perspective qui l'enchantait. Si il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire confiance à ses camarades, alors à qui pourrait-il la donner ? Accorder trop facilement sa confiance et être naïf était un véritable problème. Il savait ça, il en avait même parfaitement conscience. Mais passer sa vie à douter de tout le monde et s'enfermer dans sa bulle en y écartant tous les autres, très peu pour lui ! Après tout, ne prenions-nous pas tous un risque ? Quelle que soit la personne, connue depuis peu ou amie de toujours, n'y avait-il pas un risque de trahison ? Kise ne se souvenait même pas du nombre de fois qu'il avait entendu des histoires, dans les couloirs du lycée ou avec ses camarades de classe, comme quoi deux personnes s'étaient disputées et ne se parlaient plus. Les histoires d'amour qui finissaient mal par un faux pas de l'autre. Une amitié d'enfance brisée par une promesse bafouée. Il y avait des tas et des tas d'exemples… Et pourtant, toutes ces personnes étaient censées se faire confiance, elles pensaient se faire confiance.

Cela avait toujours existé, et ça existerait toujours. Personne ne changerait le monde, ni les hommes. Croire en une personne était dangereux. Parfois, il valait même mieux faire confiance à un inconnu qu'à une personne chère. Personne ne peut donc savoir ce qu'il faut faire par avance.

Accorder sa confiance est un jeu dangereux où l'on devient soudainement aveugle. On remet entre les mains d'une personne nos sentiments, notre être, tout ce qui peut nous constituer. Sans, finalement, jamais savoir ce que peut bien penser cette personne. Sans se douter qu'un jour, pour une raison comme une autre, elle nous fera du mal et nous trahira. Toutes les hypothèses peuvent être possibles, comme elles ne peuvent pas l'être.

Mais Kise trouvait cela bien trop compliqué d'y réfléchir. Tout simplement car cela l'amenait à penser qu'il devait se méfier de ceux qui l'entouraient. Cependant, cela était précisément ce qu'il ne voulait pas. A quoi cela lui servirait-il de se demander si, un jour, ses amis lui feraient du mal ? Cela pouvait arriver, mais cela ne pouvait également pas être le cas. Par conséquent, quitte à y penser, il préférait se dire qu'il aviserait au moment venu. Mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas penser ça. Penser qu'Aomine, Kasamatsu et tous les autres pourraient lui tourner le dos dans le futur lui faisait du mal. Il n'imaginait tout simplement pas son avenir sans la présence, physique ou non, de ses amis.

Il ne devait donc juste plus faire attention à ce que lui diraient les autres. Il se fichait des avertissements infondés et idiots de Midorima. Même le sérieux et le regard sévère d'Aomine n'y changeraient rien. Il se trouvait bien trop jeune pour avoir le même pli frustré et fatigué sur le front que son père avait lorsqu'il rentrait du boulot. Il voulait juste profiter, sans se soucier des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir parfois. Si cela en revenait alors à être naïf, et bien tant pis. Il s'autorisait parfaitement à l'être, pour son propre bien.

Kise se dirigea vers la cuisine, faisant également office de salle à manger, et sut dès l'instant où il y mit un pied que sa mère y était. Une douce odeur de sucre et de chocolat flottait dans l'air, lui indiquant qu'un gâteau venait très certainement d'être mis au four.

Sa mère adorait cuisiner. C'était une vraie passion pour elle, et elle ne cessait d'expérimenter de nouvelles recettes. Il se rappelait que lorsqu'il était enfant, et que ses sœurs étaient encore à la maison, qu'elle en faisait un à chaque fois pour qu'ils le partagent à l'heure du goûter. Ils se mettaient tous autour d'une table, et leur mère leur servait à tous une bonne tasse de thé bien chaude. Ensuite, ils se disputaient toujours pour avoir la part la plus grosse, des éclats de rires venant par la suite envahir la pièce.

Ces souvenirs lui donnant le sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea au fond de la grande pièce pour s'accouder au comptoir. Il se pencha légèrement dessus, du moins juste assez pour voir sa mère accroupie en train de ranger un grand bol dans un des tiroirs.

– Je suis rentré, maman.

À l'entente de la voix de son fils, elle se redressa vivement, ses longs cheveux blonds fougueux encadrant son visage.

– Ah, bon retour, Ryota ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

– Très bien. Et toi ?

– Ça s'est bien passé. Encore une journée fatigante, mais c'est la vie !

Il eut un sourire tendre à l'entente de ces quelques mots enjoués provenant de ce petit bout de femme. Sa mère n'était pas bien grande, mais pleine d'énergie. Elle était très douce, gentille, et Kise pourrait encore lui trouver une centaine de qualités pour la décrire. Il était très proche d'elle, son père étant toujours très occupé par son travail. Ce dernier n'était donc pas souvent à la maison, notamment lorsqu'il voyageait dans d'autres pays ou avait des réunions importantes dans d'autres coins du Japon.

Il avait donc été habitué, depuis son enfance, à être seul avec sa mère. Elle était donc, comme pour beaucoup d'adolescents, une figure parentale très importante. Plus il la voyait, plus il se disait qu'il voulait lui ressembler. Elle ne voyait pas son mari souvent, ses filles étaient parties depuis un moment à l'autre bout du pays et son fils ne tarderait pas non plus lui aussi à partir pour ses études. Mais malgré tout cela, elle restait forte.

La jeune femme blonde s'empara du fouet qui avait dû lui servir pour sa recette, au vu de tout le chocolat qui l'enrobait, et le glissa dans l'évier afin de le laver. Kise déboutonna les boutons des manches de sa chemise blanche et les retroussa jusqu'aux coudes, avant de faire le tour du comptoir et de passer derrière celui-ci pour rejoindre sa mère.

– Tu ne montes pas en haut ? Et tes devoirs ?

– Je vais t'aider un peu. Et ne t'en fais pas pour les devoirs, j'en ai pas aujourd'hui.

Aussitôt, Kise s'empara d'un torchon et s'assit sur le plan de travail juste à côté de sa mère, profitant que celui-ci soit propre. Il la regarda mettre du liquide vaisselle sur une éponge, avant d'actionner l'eau et de se mettre à nettoyer les quelques petits ustensiles qui se trouvaient déjà dans l'évier.

– Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas fait un gâteau, maman.

– Ah, tu trouves aussi ? J'avais du temps libre en rentrant alors je me suis dis que ça me détendrait !

Un grande sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres rougies par le maquillage, et il s'amusa une nouvelle fois à penser que tous ses enfants avaient pris son sourire. Elle n'était pas leur mère pour rien, après tout…

– Mais je dois avouer que ça m'a rendu un petit peu nostalgique.

C'est un rire léger et presque morne qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, ce qui eut le don d'intriguer Kise. Sa mère se laissait très rarement déprimer, et considérait d'ailleurs que ce n'était pas en se lamentant que les choses avanceraient.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ne t'en fais pas, Ryota.

Comme toujours, elle avait su percevoir son ton inquiet…

Elle le connaissait très bien. Cela en avait toujours été ainsi. Petit déjà, lorsque que quelque chose le tracassait ou l'énervait, elle s'en rendait compte. Puis, avec ses mots doux et sa patience, elle avait toujours réussi à le faire parler. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il avait grandi, cela était devenu quelque peu plus compliqué… Désormais, il ne lui racontait pas toutes ses journées ou sa vie comme lorsqu'il était en école primaire, ou même parfois au collège. Les choses avaient changé depuis. Mais lorsque l'envie le prenait, il lui arrivait de venir le soir dans sa chambre et de lui parler de certaines choses qu'il avait envie de partager avec elle. Comme ses craintes quant au basket, ou son stress croissant pour ses études qui finalement, arriveraient plus vite qu'il ne pouvait le penser.

– Ça m'a rappelé qu'avant, je cuisinais des gâteaux en majeure partie pour mes enfants. Mais maintenant…

Kise fut directement piqué au vif par le ton triste qui enveloppait la voix de sa mère.

Il savait que pour des parents, le départ de l'un des enfants du foyer familial était une grande épreuve. Après des années passées ensemble, sous le même toit, cela n'était définitivement pas une étape facile à passer. L'adolescent savait également à quel point sa mère rêvait d'une famille parfaite, soudée, qui se montrait son affection. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus que son fils à la maison, et un mari qui parfois se contentait seulement de passer en coup de vent, malgré l'amour qu'il lui portait encore aujourd'hui.

Il comprenait alors parfaitement bien ses inquiétudes. Il se doutait qu'en plus de cela, elle le voyait grandir et s'éloigner de lui. Pas dans le sens qu'il la délaissait ou qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire, loin de là. Elle le voyait très certainement dans le sens où il allait désormais se faire une vie, plus ou moins loin d'ici.

Mais Kise n'avait pas envie que sa mère soit triste. Il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'elle s'enferme dans ses souvenirs et se les repasse en boucle dans sa tête, comme prise dans un cercle vicieux et déprimant.

– Profite de ces souvenirs, maman. Ils sont tous heureux, alors je veux que tu y repenses le sourire aux lèvres. Et si tu crois que c'est parce qu'on a grandi qu'on ne va plus manger de tes pâtisseries, tu te trompes !

Il lui fit un grand sourire, auquel sa mère répondit bien vite, ses mots ayant visiblement fait leur petit effet. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur, et ses yeux partageaient son émotion.

– Tu es toujours si gentil, mon chéri. Moi qui n'étais pas contente d'avoir un garçon au début, je peux aujourd'hui dire que j'ai eu tort !

– Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois le prendre…

Sa mère ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa mine de chien battu.

– Je n'avais eu que des filles avant, très calmes en plus de cela. C'était normal d'avoir peur.

– Mais regarde un peu le résultat !

Comme s'il se trouvait devant l'objectif d'un appareil photo, Kise fit un petit clin d'œil à sa mère tout en se passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il bomba le torse et fit un sourire qui en aurait très certainement fait fondre plus d'une.

Sa mère attrapa le bout de tissu qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains, et lui donna un coup gentil sur le visage avec celui-ci.

– C'est le métier de mannequin qui t'a corrompu.

Il s'esclaffa avant de s'emparer des quelques ustensiles de cuisine que sa mère avait mis à côté de l'évier, désormais propres. Il enroula le fouet à la couleur métallique autour du tissu et se mit à le frotter doucement dans le but de le sécher.

– Dis plutôt que ce sont mes sœurs !

– Pour le coup, je ne peux pas te contredire. Avec Ayako qui est photographe et Koma qui est couturière, c'était un peu le destin que tu finisses par être modèle.

Il s'empara d'un grand bol en verre qui était lui aussi à essuyer, et fut amusé quand il remarqua qu'il pouvait y voir son reflet.

Voir son visage lui rappelait à quel point l'une de ses sœurs n'avait eu de cesse de le prendre en photo quand il était plus jeune. Lorsqu'elle était adolescente, et lui petit garçon, elle n'arrêtait pas de l'emmener dans le parc à côté de chez eux pour lui faire prendre différentes poses sous différents angles. Il était à l'époque, comme Ayako se plaisait à le dire, son mannequin rien qu'à elle.

Puis, lorsque ce fut au tour de son autre sœur de découvrir sa passion, il devint encore une fois un mannequin. Sa sœur prenait ses mesures et s'amusait à lui faire des pulls, des gilets ou toutes autres sortes de vêtements.

Mais finalement, ce fut bel et bien grâce à Ayako qu'il décida d'être mannequin. Quand sa sœur aînée avait quitté le domicile familial, il avait été très triste. Mais plus encore, en son absence, il avait découvert que poser lui manquait. Il avait découvert que faire passer ses sentiments, communiquer un message à travers une photo lui manquait. Quand elle était ensuite revenue, seulement deux semaines plus tard, ce fut lui qui pour la première fois lui demanda de le prendre en photo. Bien sûr, sa sœur avait tout de suite accepté. C'est à ce moment précis, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé ce moment de joie, ce plaisir qu'il avait à être capturé par l'objectif d'un appareil photo qu'il sut qu'il voulait être mannequin. Et même s'il n'avait pas en tête de faire cela toute sa vie, qu'il voulait seulement être sollicité quelques fois pour des séances photos, il avait trouvé une passion. Quelque chose qui lui plaisait vraiment.

Là étaient d'incroyables souvenirs pour lui. Des moments inoubliables de son enfance.

– Ah… Tu as réussi à me rendre moi aussi nostalgique, maman.

Il essuya le dernier couvert qu'il restait et se leva, ouvrant le tiroir juste devant lui pour y ranger les quelques cuillères et couteaux.

– Voyons, Ryota, profite de ces souvenirs heureux !

Kise eut un petit rire en comprenant que sa mère venait de reprendre ses paroles, les mêmes qu'il y a quelques minutes quand il essayait de lui remonter le moral.

Mais elle avait raison, après tout. Même si pour le coup, il se trouvait un peu bête. Il avait dit à sa mère de penser à ces souvenirs en étant heureuse, car ils étaient heureux. Mais finalement, cela était-il vraiment possible d'être heureux en se laissant étreindre par la nostalgie ? Ce sentiment était si difficile à décrire, ou bien même à comprendre… Penser à des événements du passé faisait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui nous serrait le cœur, quand bien même nous pouvions avoir le sourire aux lèvres à cet instant ou des moments drôles nous revenant à l'esprit.

Se dire que ces moments faisaient définitivement partis du passé faisait une drôle d'impression. Vraiment, la nostalgie avait ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés… Même si Kise préférait encore se dire qu'il fallait relativiser et penser aux bons moments. Tout en se disant que le futur, lui aussi, réservait son bon lot de souvenirs heureux, dont on pourrait se rappeler dans quelques années.

Il se demandait bien quels souvenirs, dans les jours, les semaines ou les mois à venir il conserverait pour le futur. À quoi repenserait-il avec un air nostalgique sur le visage ? De quoi se souviendrait-il ? À y penser maintenant, il savait que ses amis en feraient partis, et tous ses futurs souvenirs seraient des moments joyeux qui réussiraient à lui donner le sourire.

– Vivons le moment présent, pas vrai, Ryota ?

Il referma le tiroir avant de se tourner vers sa mère, qui le regardait avec un sourire peint sur le visage. À ce moment-là, il ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer, jusqu'à se retrouver en face de sa mère. Il nota par ailleurs avec amusement qu'elle était vraiment devenue petite face à lui. Pris d'un élan d'affection, il l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa joue contre sa tête.

– Petit aussi, tu me faisais toujours des câlins comme ça…

Kise rit tout en se détachant de sa mère, sans omettre de lui faire une petite pichenette à l'épaule.

– Assez de nostalgie pour ce soir, maman !

– Tu as raison.

Satisfait de la bonne humeur définitivement retrouvée de sa mère, il se détourna en rabaissant ses manches. Il remit correctement ses boutons de manchettes et eut une petite moue en voyant à quel point les manches étaient désormais froissées.

Il retourna dans l'entrée récupérer son sac de cours et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre. À peine eut-il posé un pied sur la première marche qu'il entendit des bruits de pas rapides se diriger vers lui.

– Dis, tu viendras manger un bout de gâteau avec moi ?

– Je reviens d'un fast-food maman, tu sais.

– Mais quitte à faire un repas calorique, autant y aller jusqu'au bout, mon chéri !

Kise ne put que rire face à la logique imparable de sa mère, puis il lui tira la langue avant de continuer sa montée des escaliers.

– Juste une petite part, dans ce cas !

Il entendit sa mère pousser une petite exclamation de joie, ce qui eut le mérite de lui donner l'énergie qui lui manquait. Il se demandait vraiment s'il y avait bien quelque chose de plus vivifiant que de voir les gens que l'on aimait heureux.

Arrivé à l'étage, il s'engouffra rapidement dans sa chambre et balança son sac sur le lit. Il s'étira de tout son long en poussant un soupir, et se dirigea mollement vers son bureau. Kise s'assit par la suite sur la chaise en face de celui-ci et démarra son ordinateur portable.

Il s'était souvenu, alors qu'il arrivait chez lui, qu'il avait reçu un message sur sa boîte mail professionnelle. Mais que, étonnamment, il ne connaissait pas l'adresse utilisée. Avant d'avoir été pris dans l'agence de mannequinat dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement, l'une de ses sœurs lui avait conseillé de se créer un site internet. Celui-ci étant plus sous forme de book dédié aux photos qu'à un blog. Elle l'avait aidé à le créer, et lui avait montré comment le rendre plus attrayant et le mettre en valeur. Il y postait donc des photos que sa sœur faisait parfois quand elle revenait à la maison, ou alors des photos qu'il faisait avec des fans. Parfois, lorsqu'il était heureux de voir des magasines sur lesquels il était, il les prenait en photo et postait un petit commentaire accompagnant le cliché professionnel. Bien sûr, les photos de ses shootings se retrouvaient également sur cette plate-forme.

Son agent, qui attachait une grande importance à prendre soin de l'image de son mannequin, lui donnait souvent des conseils et par conséquent y faisait régulièrement un tour. Après tout, c'était grâce à ce site que cet homme l'avait découvert. On lui avait également dit, à l'époque, de se créer une adresse mail spécialement dédiée à sa passion. Il l'avait donc posté sur ce fameux site, et plusieurs agences l'avaient contacté au fur et à mesure. Jusqu'au jour où celle qui lui convenait le mieux lui avait proposé un entretien. Voilà où il en était désormais aujourd'hui.

Par conséquent, bien qu'il lui arrivait de recevoir encore des mails de certaines agences de mannequinat, ou encore de nombreuses fans qui se servaient de cette adresse mail comme moyen de communication avec l'adolescent, c'était principalement son agent qui lui écrivait via cette adresse. Il lui parlait de certains projets, lui rappelait ses rendez-vous ou lui faisait simplement quelques propositions quand il était en déplacement et qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le rencontrer en face à face.

L'ordinateur allumé, il ouvrit une page internet et cliqua sur l'une des icônes lui permettant d'accéder à sa boîte mail. Les messages s'actualisèrent les uns après les autres, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il put constater ce dont il se doutait depuis le début.

Quand il avait reçu la notification, il avait remarqué qu'il ne connaissait pas l'adresse mail de la personne ayant cherché à le contacter. Mais maintenant qu'il y portait plus d'attention, il pouvait voir que l'adresse mail ne comportait pas le nom de l'entreprise mais bel et bien un pseudo.

Par ailleurs, un pseudo qui était loin de faire professionnel.

Kise haussa un sourcil lorsque les quelques mots repassèrent sous ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Si c'était une agence, quelle qu'elle soit, c'était de très mauvais goût. Pire encore, cela ressemblait plus à l'adresse mail d'un adolescent, peut-être même d'un collégien, qu'à un adulte raisonnable et sur le marché du travail. Tous les mots étaient collés les uns aux autres, mais lorsqu'on les détachait, cela formait une phrase tout à fait étrange…

 _« Je t'ai attrapé »._

Il trouvait cela presque dérangeant… Mais peut-être que là était le nom de leur entreprise, leur agence ou toute autre chose ? Pour l'instant, il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, il ne pouvait que spéculer. Mais sa curiosité venait d'être piquée au vif, et lire ce mail était désormais bien plus que tentant. Puisqu'il l'avait reçu sur sa boîte mail professionnelle, il s'était retenu pendant tout le repas avec ses amis de le lire sur son téléphone. Pour ce genre de choses, il préférait être seul, chez lui, et pouvoir lire dans un calme absolu si quelque chose d'important se présentait à lui.

N'y tenant plus, il ouvrit ce fameux message qui avait attisé sa curiosité, se calant plus confortablement au fond de sa chaise, prêt à lire avec impatience une longue proposition ou une demande de rendez-vous.

Impatience qui retomba en flèche à la découverte du message.

Pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'appeler ça un message, d'ailleurs ? Le mail était vide de toute écriture. Il n'y avait absolument rien. Le néant total. Pas même des salutations, une présentation ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Kise fronça des sourcils en remarquant que le mail n'était finalement pas tout à fait vide que ça. Plusieurs photos avaient été envoyées, la demande de téléchargement s'affichant sous chacune d'entre elles. Plus ça allait et plus sa curiosité ne faisait que croître. Que lui voulait bien cette personne ? Après tout, ce ne pouvait pas être une fan. Elles avaient toujours pour habitude de parler beaucoup dans les mails qu'elles lui envoyaient, parlant de tout et de rien, mais surtout de lui en grande partie. Mais il voyait mal un professionnel le contacter de cette manière. Ce n'était pas vraiment imaginable selon lui. Toutes ces personnes-là étaient très attachées à la politesse, qui était d'ailleurs un outil clé dans un milieu tel que celui-ci.

Définitivement, l'adolescent n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait bien être. La probabilité pour que cela soit un ami était pour l'instant la plus haute. Même si, il devait bien l'avouer, cela ne tenait pas la route non plus, tous ses amis possédant son numéro de téléphone portable ou son adresse mail personnelle.

Ne voulant pas plus patienter que ça et voir ce qu'il en retournait, il téléchargea toutes les photos d'un coup. Il laissa son dos rencontrer de nouveau le dossier confortable de sa chaise de bureau, s'étant redressé quelques minutes plus tôt sans s'en rendre compte.

Cependant, son dos ne resta appuyé sur la chaise qu'une seule et unique seconde. Sa seule seconde de répit. Son seul moment de repos. Son dernier instant de paix dans une vie d'adolescent banal.

Il eut la soudaine impression que l'air lui manquait. Kise avait du mal à respirer, et un énorme nœud venait de se former au creux de son estomac. Il fixait l'écran de son ordinateur, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il ne clignait plus des yeux depuis quelques temps ou parce qu'un stress si intense venait de prendre possession de lui qu'il ne pouvait que pleurer.

Tant bien que mal, le blond ravala sa salive, dans une espérance veine de faire partir cette boule insupportable qui lui obstruait la gorge. Il s'avança brutalement vers son bureau et fit défiler les photos sous son regard perdu.

La première, sur laquelle il était resté fixé depuis si longtemps, le fit grandement paniquer. La deuxième ne fit que confirmer ses craintes et accroître sa panique. La troisième lui redonna envie de pleurer. La quatrième lui fit ressentir tous ces précédents sentiments en même temps et lui donna presque la nausée.

Vint finalement la cinquième, la dernière de toute cette série de photos.

Kise resta paralysé. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce cliché. Il ne savait pas distinguer si la photo était floue, ou si ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Tant de questions vinrent l'assaillir qu'une migraine insupportable prit possession de sa tête.

Qui ? Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ?

Il n'avait désormais plus la nausée. Il avait juste envie de vomir.

L'adolescent claqua brutalement l'écran de son ordinateur pour le refermer et se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, et n'eut même pas la simple pensée que sa mère aurait pu l'entendre.

Il ne pouvait plus être rationnel, il n'était plus capable de réfléchir. Il ne comprenait rien, absolument rien, et ce sentiment commençait à le ronger de l'intérieur. Pire encore, il en était malade. Il ne savait rien de la situation, et ces photos renforçaient ses craintes.

Non, ce n'était même plus des craintes, plus pour son image ou ce qu'il allait se passer dans un futur très proche, il avait peur pour lui. Peur de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il était désespéramment terrifié.

Kise s'engouffra rapidement dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière lui, ayant tout juste le temps d'enclencher le verrou. Aussitôt fait, il atteignit les toilettes sans même avoir le temps de se mettre à genoux au sol, et vomit tout ce qu'il put. Son estomac le brûlait et quelques larmes avaient finalement fini par dévaler ses jours sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

Il se mit à tousser, secouant tout son être. Sa tête, son ventre, son cœur. C'était comme si tout lui échappait, qu'il n'était désormais plus maître de rien alors que tout le concernait. Il était soudainement devenu le personnage principal d'un film dont il n'avait jamais lu le scénario.

En se redressant, il tituba légèrement, son corps épuisé par toutes les différentes émotions qui venaient de le traverser. Il rejoignit en quelques pas le lavabo présent dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet, se rinçant la bouche.

Il posa ses mains de part en part de l'évier et le fixa, comme si cela l'aiderait d'une quelconque façon à trouver une réponse à ses questionnements.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi lui ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Était-il la cible de quelqu'un en particulier ?

Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il voulait juste savoir. Il voulait que quelqu'un lui réponde, qu'on ne le laisse pas piteusement seul avec lui-même alors qu'il avait besoin qu'une personne réponde à sa place.

Il releva son regard éteint vers le miroir en face de lui et sursauta à sa propre vue. Il aurait pu se dire qu'il faisait pitié, à vomir à cause du stress le rongeant et à pleurer car la peur lui broyait les entrailles. Son teint était blafard et aurait donné l'impression à n'importe qui qui l'aurait vu qu'il venait de voir un mort, ou peut-être même pire encore. C'est ce qu'il aurait pu penser.

Mais il n'en était rien.

Kise se rappelait de la soirée d'anniversaire à laquelle il avait été le week-end passé.

Il se souvenait également qu'il y avait un moment précis qu'il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer. Un moment où il avait visiblement était très saoul.

Mais surtout, un moment où il n'était pas seul.

L'adolescent avait soudainement l'impression que sa vie n'était qu'un puzzle. Il avait réussi à le commencer, à assembler quelques pièces jusqu'à former une vague forme étrange. Mais il subsistait des espaces vides. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme si toutes ces pièces manquantes venaient de lui tomber dessus, d'un seul coup.

Tout venait de s'assembler, de trouver un sens.

Précipitamment, il retira le verrou de la porte de la salle de bain et se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre. Il la ferma d'un vif coup de main et se précipita sur son ordinateur, le déverrouillant et ne prenant par ailleurs pas même la peine de s'asseoir, tapant nerveusement du pied sur le parquet.

Lorsque l'écran mis en veille s'illumina de nouveau, un vertige le prit.

Il se rappelait de ce garçon avec lequel il avait passé une partie de la soirée. Il ne se souvenait cependant pas de son nom, et n'était même pas sûr qu'il le lui ai donné. Mais Kise ne se souvenait absolument pas des photos dégradantes qu'il avait prises de lui.

Pire encore, il ne se souvenait pas de la situation et de la position soumise dans laquelle il se trouvait sur la dernière, et sans doute la pire, des photographies. Car si les autres photos le dégoûtaient et lui donnaient envie de retrouver ce garçon pour lui hurler dessus que ses agissements étaient ignobles et mesquins, la dernière lui perforait l'estomac et lui donnait de nouveau la nausée.

Il avait certes les photos, et savait désormais où est-ce qu'il se trouvait pendant ce moment où lui ne se souvenait que d'un trou noir. Cependant, il ne se rappelait pas de ses agissements, l'alcool lui ayant supprimé tous ses souvenirs.

Sentant des gouttes de transpiration lui couler le long du dos, il reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur cette dernière image, se mordant violemment la lèvre pour réprimer son envie d'éclater en sanglots.

La photo était prise en plongée, si bien que celui qui la prenait n'était pas visible. Il avait cependant dû coller son téléphone tout près de ton torse, étant donné que l'on pouvait voir son bassin et ses pieds. Sur cette photo, Kise avait la même tête que sur les précédentes. On voyait bien qu'il avait bu et qu'il n'était plus maître de lui-même.

Au détail près qu'ici, Kise se passait la langue sur les lèvres, pour une raison inconnue. Mais pour le blond, c'était loin d'être un détail, et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer un peu plus son état de panique.

On ne pouvait pas voir ses mains, mais à voir la disposition de ses bras, l'adolescent se doutait qu'elles étaient posées sur le torse du garçon. Cette simple idée le dégoûta, et il décida de ne pas se focaliser là-dessus et de continuer à faire attention aux autres détails de l'image.

Cependant, ce qui suivait était bien pire.

Le garçon inconnu n'avait pas de pantalon. Il était possible de voir sa ceinture un peu plus loin, posée par terre, juste derrière Kise. La tête de ce dernier était proche de son entrejambe. Très proche.

Bien trop proche pour que cela soit décent.

Kise se reprocha de l'écran et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il venait de remarquer que finalement, si le garçon n'avait plus de pantalon, son caleçon semblait s'être lui aussi fait la malle. La photo était cependant prise d'une manière habile, si bien qu'il était impossible de voir le sexe du garçon.

Le visage de Kise était bien trop proche, bien trop collé à lui, pour que cela soit possible.

Le jeune garçon ferma son ordinateur et l'éloigna brutalement de lui, si bien qu'il faillit le faire tomber par terre. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre son bureau, le bruit sourd ne lui parvenant même pas aux oreilles. Il se tira à deux mains quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds, comme s'il eut voulu vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver, ou que ce qu'il était en train de se passer était bien la réalité.

Ce garçon qu'il avait rencontré à la soirée l'avait pris en photo contre son gré. Il savait qui il était et, par conséquent, avait pu trouver son adresse mail professionnelle grâce à son site internet. Cependant, il lui avait envoyé les photos sans rien lui demander, sans rien lui dire.

Sur ces trois photos, on pouvait le voir ivre. Il souriait à l'objectif, mais était loin d'être aussi beau et rayonnant que lors de ses séances à l'agence quand il posait pour une marque de vêtements. Il était frustré de savoir qu'on l'avait pris à un moment pareil, et une colère noire le submergeait presque lorsqu'il y pensait. Savoir que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas avait ça en sa possession le rendait malade. Mais également fou de rage, car il ne pouvait pour l'instant rien faire, et n'était pas en mesure de tout comprendre.

Néanmoins, la dernière photo ne le mettait pas en colère. Elle lui donnait envie de pleurer, de vomir, de partir loin pour oublier qu'il l'avait un jour vu et pour se dire que tout était faux.

Peu importait l'angle sous laquelle il la regardait, peu importait le fait qu'il se savait incapable de faire une chose pareille…

Sur cette photo, il se voyait clairement et définitivement en train de faire une fellation à un inconnu. Le cliché entier laissait penser qu'il l'avait fait juste avant que la photo soit prise.

Le problème étant qu'il ne pouvait pour l'instant pas contredire cette hypothèse.

– Ryota ?

La voix de sa mère qui résonna soudainement derrière la porte le fit violemment sursauter. Paniqué, il chercha à toute vitesse quoi faire et ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il n'était pour l'instant pas en état de voir qui que ce soit, et sa mère remarquerait immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il y avait un problème.

Son attention fut capté par son lit, alors que sa mère frappait deux coups contre le bois de la porte.

Rapidement, et sans faire de bruit, il réussit à atteindre son lit et à soulever la couette, s'y engouffrant. Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, il essaya de calmer sa respiration et ferma les yeux en espérant que sa mère ne rentre pas dans sa chambre.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue quand il entendit grincer, reconnaissant parfaitement ce bruit comme étant celui de sa vieille porte. Il put ensuite distinguer les pas de sa mère, sur le sol de sa chambre, se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Sa respiration se coupa quand le lit s'affaissa, signe qu'elle venait de poser une main sur le lit, juste à côté de lui. Il pria tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'elle ne remarque pas son malaise, mais il pria également pour que sa panique ne refasse pas surface et qu'il lui avoue tout dans un geste désespéré.

Finalement, sa mère se contenta de se baisser à sa hauteur et de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, la lui caressant ensuite tendrement.

– On pourra toujours manger du gâteau ensemble demain… Bonne nuit, mon cœur.

Après une dernière caresse pleine d'amour maternel, sa mère fit demi-tour et referma la porte derrière elle en sortant de sa chambre.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là, alors qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau seul, qu'il laissa tout exploser.

Son incompréhension, sa colère, son dégoût, sa honte, son effroyable peur, son affolement, son inquiétude… Tout. Il laissa tout le submerger.

Caché sous sa couette, il fondit en larmes et se roula en boule, essayant à tout prix de masquer ses pleurs. Il hoqueta de nombreuses fois et eut envie de retourner en arrière, de remonter le temps, alors que ses yeux et sa gorge le brûlaient.

Les mots d'Aomine lui revinrent alors violemment en tête, comme une douche froide.

 _« Il faut se méfier de tout le monde quand même», « Si t'es sûr que tu peux avoir confiance alors y a pas de soucis»._

Kise eut soudainement envie que son ami soit là, qu'il puisse tout lui dire, lui parler de ses craintes et se confier à lui.

Pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras en espérant qu'Aomine lui dise que tout irait bien.

* * *

Oui, je m'arrête là. :3 Franchement, je trouve que ça va, je suis assez gentille aha !

Alors, après cette petite absence, que pensez-vous de la suite ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu et vous a donné envie de lire la suite ? Je l'espère en tout cas !

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, mais il me stresse également pas mal. J'espère simplement que c'était bien et pas trop mal écris.

Mais sinon… Avez-vous aimé le début du chapitre ? Et la fin ? Je sais, gros contraste entre les deux, mais c'était voulu (moi sadique?). Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer pour la suite ? Pour Kise surtout ? Que va-t-il faire, à qui va-t-il parler ?

Je vous laisse avec beaucoup de questions, je m'en doute, mais ça vous donner peut-être l'envie de continuer à me lire aha.

Merci beaucoup de me follow, de me mettre en favori et de commenter cette fanfiction ! Vous me motivez tellement à écrire cette histoire, et à vous poster des chapitres !

Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je suis en vacances bientôt, mercredi, donc on va pouvoir retrouver un rythme normal au niveau des chapitres.

 **Je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines pour la suite…**


	6. Chapitre 5

**« Sombre secret » CHAPITRE 5**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis en temps et en heure, on peut appeler ça un miracle… Enfin, c'est les vacances, donc ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Sazawen :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme toujours ! Aha je suis contente de t'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu chamboulé, c'était le but héhé. Et désolée de te dire ça mais je ne pense pas que les forces militaires du pays vont intervenir. xD Pour ce qui est de tes questions, comme tu t'en doutes, je ne peux pas te répondre. Enfin par rapport aux réactions de Kise etc, tu auras sûrement déjà quelques réponses dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ! Et oui, RIP le gâteau au chocolat, on ne t'oubliera jamais…

 **kama-chan59 :** Merci ! Effectivement, le fait que Kise ait été pris en photo lors de la soirée était facile à deviner. Il y avait de gros indices. Pour ce qui est d'Aomine, tu découvriras plus tard comment il va faire son entrée dans cette histoire.

 **Neko Tenshi :** Merci beaucoup. Tes questions auront des réponses, ne t'en fais pas, mais je vais te laisser découvrir ça au fil de l'histoire.

 **Laura-067 :** Merci à toi pour avoir laissé une review. Et en effet, toutes tes questions sont du bon sens. Après tout, si on était dans une telle situation, comment réagirions-nous ? On ne peut pas le savoir, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut prévoir. Toujours étant qu'en ce qui concerne la façon d'agir de Kise quant à ce qu'il se passe, je te laisse découvrir ça par toi-même !

 **Hina1975 :** Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite.

 **Anaya Naki :** Aha tu découvriras ce qu'il décidera de faire petit à petit… Mais oui, le premier réflexe qu'on a par rapport à ça est de dire qu'il faut en parler. Mais évidemment, ce n'est pas aussi évident que ça. ^^

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Parfois, lorsqu'il nous arrivait de ne pas y prêter attention, le temps passait rapidement. Les heures pouvaient défiler sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte, et la journée pouvait facilement se terminer, laissant place au lendemain.

Kise aurait aimé que cela soit son cas. Trois jours venaient de passer. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, cela pouvait même aller vite. Mais il n'y avait cependant rien eu à faire… Quoi qu'il ait pu faire, quelle qu'ait été sa tentative pour s'occuper l'esprit, il n'avait eu de cesse d'être stressé et aux aguets de tout ce qui l'entourait. Si bien que trois jours, cela avait été pour lui l'équivalent d'une semaine entière. Se lever de son lit lui rappelait la réalité et lui retournait l'estomac. Être en cours ne changeait rien, puisqu'il n'écoutait pas ce qui était dit et rêvassait plus qu'autre chose. Même être à table, en compagnie de sa mère, était devenu une réelle épreuve, puisqu'il faisait tout pour paraître le plus naturel possible. Quand il devait aller se coucher, cela devenait presque pire, étant donné qu'il passait presque deux heures à fixer le plafond, seul dans sa chambre…

Il soupira, son menton posé au creux de sa main, et jeta un coup d'œil à son cahier de cours. Ça n'allait pas du tout… Déjà qu'il n'était pas forcément très bon, s'il prêtait encore moins attention que d'habitude, il allait finir par être complètement largué. Rater son année à cause de lui, car il considérait que tout était de sa faute, n'était pas envisageable.

Kise regarda sa montre, avec la grande espérance qu'il ne reste plus longtemps à attendre avant la pause déjeuné. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes. Se remettant droit sur sa chaise, il se mit à regarder le professeur qui continuait d'expliquer son cours, comme passionné par celui-ci, mettant de temps en temps quelques petites annotations au tableau pour les quelques élèves qui l'écoutaient, ou pour ceux qui se contentaient seulement de noter.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il le voyait là, parler devant lui, mais il pouvait seulement distinguer ses lèvres remuer. Saisir ses paroles était une notion qui lui échappait totalement. Se concentrer lui paraissait même impossible, à ce stade-là. L'adolescent avait pourtant bien conscience qu'il devait se montrer attentif, qu'il fallait qu'il écoute et se force à comprendre ce qui était dit…

Cependant, il avait des préoccupations beaucoup plus importantes en tête pour s'intéresser à un simple cours d'anglais.

Kise tourna sa tête sur sa gauche pour laisser ses yeux scruter le ciel. Seulement, si là était son seul espoir pour réussir à garder un minimum son moral, il pouvait définitivement y dire adieu… Une petite pluie diluvienne laissait tomber ses gouttes depuis maintenant une heure, si bien que Kise en vint à se dire que cela était plus déprimant qu'une grosse averse. Le ciel était gris, les feuilles mouillées jonchaient le sol et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir lui semblait triste à souhait. Avec un temps pareil, rien n'avait d'attrait, et tout semblait simplement moche. Cela lui donnait envie de s'enfermer dans une pièce sans fenêtre où ce spectacle serait épargné à ses deux yeux dorés.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son camarade se trouvant à ses côtés fermer brutalement son livre. Sortant alors de ses pensées, il put constater que la sonnerie aiguë de son lycée vibrait dans tout l'établissement. Mollement, il rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Alors qu'il glissait son livre entre deux cahiers, sa main toucha son bento qu'il jaugea du regard pendant quelques secondes. S'il devait être franc, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait absolument pas faim…

– Dis, Kise-kun, tu viens manger avec nous aujourd'hui ?

Se levant de sa chaise, le blond put constater que deux jeunes filles de sa classe se trouvaient devant lui. Elles tenaient toutes les deux leur bento entre leurs mains, l'une rougissante et l'autre se cachant presque timidement derrière son amie.

Gêné, ce qui ne lui ressemblait d'ailleurs pas, Kise passa une main dans ses cheveux et détourna le regard.

– Désolé les filles, j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce midi alors il faut que j'y aille.

– Je vois… Pas grave, on se fera ça une prochaine fois !

Puis, leur lançant une dernière fois un sourire charmeur qui finalement leur fit oublier leur déception, il attrapa son sac et sortit rapidement de la classe.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il croisa quelques connaissances à qui il fit de vagues sourires. Il se dépêcha simplement d'atteindre la destination qu'il désirait, souhaitant s'éloigner de tout ce monde. Plus cela allait et moins il supportait les gens. Il savait que cela était en partie causé par le stress, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que c'était assez problématique… Aujourd'hui, il arrivait encore à se gérer. Mais comment ferait-il s'il devait un jour laisser sortir tout ce qui se trouvait caché à l'intérieur de lui ?

Tournant dans un dernier angle, il arriva enfin dans le couloir qu'il voulait atteindre. Il se stoppa devant la porte vers laquelle il se dirigeait depuis le début et soupira en enclenchant la poignée. Il se trouvait idiot et avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film. Pourquoi il faisait ça depuis lundi ? Qui ferait ça, déjà ? Personne, à part Kise Ryota, bien entendu…

Ne cherchant pas plus que cela à se comprendre, car il savait également bien que c'était peine perdue, il regarda rapidement si personne n'était susceptible de le voir. Après vérification, il put rentrer soulagé dans la première cabine de toilettes se trouvant face à lui, la refermant par la suite sans omettre d'en verrouiller la porte.

Soulagé, comme s'il venait de traverser une épreuve bien trop dure pour lui, il laissa tomber son sac à terre. Une fois fait, il s'appuya contre l'un des murs du petit espace et se laissa simplement glisser, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assis, ses jambes repliées contre lui-même.

Il n'arrivait pas à manger avec ses amis. Pour une raison inconnue, il se sentait honteux quand il était avec eux… C'était comme si il était écrit sur lui le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules. Comme si son corps montrait tout ce qu'il voulait, que tous les autres pouvaient par conséquent le voir ou se moquer de lui. Ou pire encore, le plaindre.

Tout le monde pourrait croire que pourtant, il ne demandait que ça. Après tout, il était connu pour souvent pleurnicher auprès de ses amis et se lamenter sur son sort. Mais c'était simplement parce que cela l'amusait. La situation était totalement différente. Il y avait une différence entre être plaint pour une chose banale ou pour une chose grave et honteuse.

Les photos du mail ne quittaient plus son esprit. Elles repassaient sans cesse devant lui, encore et encore… Elles étaient quasiment gravées en lui. Il les regardait chaque jour, le matin avant d'aller au lycée et le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Comme pour se dire ''eh bien non ! Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, assume et fais quelque chose''.

Avec tout ça, les peurs les plus profondes de Kise avaient refait surface. Sa peur d'être abandonné, de paraître sale aux yeux des autres… Le stress le rongeait, l'empêchait de dormir car il était plus que tout inquiet. Et si on le prenait pour un garçon facile ? Si les photos fuitaient et qu'on le prenait réellement pour ce qu'il n'était pas ? Il se demandait s'il serait capable de répondre à ces personnes. S'il oserait les regarder dans les yeux et leur dire que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il y avait tromperie quelque part, que ce n'était qu'une photo qui trompait l'œil et qui avait été prise sous un angle qui laissait à penser bien des choses.

Car oui, cette hypothèse, Kise y avait aussi pensé. Il l'avait même tourné dans tous les sens, y réfléchissant sans cesse. Mais voulant se rassurer également, car se dire cela l'aidait à penser qu'il avait encore une maîtrise, un certain contrôle sur la situation.

Mais ce vain espoir finissait toujours par être réduit en poussière lorsque la véritable réalité des choses s'exposait de nouveau devant ses yeux. Il aurait beau dire qu'il n'avait pas eu un rapport sexuel avec ce garçon, cela n'y changerait rien. Il n'avait pas de preuves de ça, absolument rien. L'autre homme lui en avait. De plus, elles étaient clairement explicites… Il n'y avait pas plus flagrant.

Kise se mordit la lèvre et ferma ses yeux, ne tenant même plus à voir son propre corps.

Y penser lui donnait un mal de ventre incommensurable. Il essayait de le nier en bloc, de refouler cette pensée et de l'enfouir au plus profond de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas croire à ça. Pour lui, c'était quelque chose d'inimaginable. Il savait bien que ce soir-là, il avait bu plus que de raison. Mais cela n'était pas une excuse, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait conscience que l'alcool faisait oublier un bon nombre de choses… Mais quelque chose comme ça s'oubliait-il vraiment ? Il ne pensait pas. Définitivement, il ne voulait pas y croire et ne pas y réfléchir. Cependant, la question devait être soulevée…

Est-ce qu'il avait couché avec ce garçon ?

Le jeune mannequin se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, comme souhaitant se couper de toute réalité avec le monde extérieur. Pour penser à cela, il devait se dire que cela ne le concernait pas. Que ce n'était pas vraiment lui et que ça n'avait pas vraiment eu lieu. Il faisait tout pour se dire que ses pensées, ce sur quoi il s'interrogeait ne pouvait pas être deviné par les autres.

Quand s'enfermant seul, avec lui-même, il pourrait continuer de conserver son petit jardin secret.

Sur la photo, il pouvait se voir en train de faire une fellation au garçon. C'était un fait clair et net. Même si selon la façon dont la photo avait été prise, il n'était pas possible de voir le sexe de l'autre adolescent, la photo laissait très bien supposer la chose. D'autant plus que tout montrait que Kise venait à l'instant même de lui faire une fellation. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, il transpirait, la ceinture de l'inconnu se trouvait non loin, le blond était ostensiblement proche de son bassin… Tout criait à la luxure, sur ce cliché.

Il avait envie de vomir. Lâchant un soupir tremblant, il se retira de sa position toute recroquevillée pour regarder son sac où gisait son bento soigneusement préparé par sa mère. Ce midi, il ne pourrait rien avaler… Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il sautait les repas du midi et qu'il se réfugiait aux toilettes. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Quand il était seul, il pensait aux photos, si bien qu'il en venait à être trop dégoûté pour laisser le moindre aliment entrer dans sa bouche.

Kise savait qu'il devait trouver une solution, et vite. Il n'allait tout de même pas continuer de vivre ainsi dans un stress et une pression presque insoutenable. Ce n'était pas une vie. Pire encore, il ne voulait pas ce soit sa vie. Il n'avait jamais décidé que les choses en soient ainsi. Qui était cet homme pour décider de le tourmenter de cette manière ?

Il soupira, se blâmant encore une fois de sa lâcheté légendaire. Pourtant, chaque midi, il prenait le temps de bien repenser à tout ce qui lui arrivait… Et quand la sonnerie marquait la reprise des cours, il sortait des toilettes des garçons résolu. Mais chaque soir, de retour chez lui, il abandonnait de nouveau en préférant se lamenter sur son sort.

Il fallait qu'il réponde au mail.

Mais jusque-là encore, il n'en avait pas trouvé le courage. Il ne savait pourtant pas de quoi il avait peur. Ce n'était qu'un mail. Mais cet homme était devenu pour lui le plus dangereux de tous. Il avait peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et de s'en rendre compte après, donnant ainsi une carte de plus à son adverse. Et si il utilisait un de ses messages contre lui ? Et si il lui donnait une information, sans faire exprès, dont il pourrait se servir contre lui ?

Il avait peur de tout, si bien que des choses tout à fait banales devenaient désormais de véritables dangers pour lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Dans une situation telle que celle-ci, comment pouvait-il de toute manière être rationnel ? C'était impossible, tout du moins pour lui, cela l'était.

Et même s'il lui répondait, que pouvait-il bien lui dire ?

Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Kise ne se voyait pas lui dire bonjour, lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps pour enfin lui poser des questions. Une ambiance aussi détachée ne serait jamais possible. Mais le plus gros problème était sûrement qu'il ne savait pas ce que cet homme lui voulait. Qu'attendait-il réellement de lui ? Que voulait-il lui dire, en lui envoyant simplement ces photos, sans rien lui demander ?

L'idée de ne rien faire avait bien entendu traversé l'esprit de Kise. Peut-être que s'il ne lui parlait pas et ne rentrait pas dans son jeu, cet inconnu l'oublierait et passerait à autre chose… Mais laisser des photos de lui telles que celles-ci en la possession d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas n'était pas possible. Il savait que si cela devait être le cas, cela le rongerait toute sa vie…

Agir. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'avait pas d'autres solutions. S'il voulait comprendre et reprendre la situation en main, il devait répondre au mail du garçon.

Cependant, il y avait autre chose qui le tracassait. Depuis le début, il parlait de ce garçon comme étant celui qui lui avait tenu compagnie en début de soirée, lorsqu'il se trouvait dehors. Mais si cela se révélait être une autre personne ? Dans ses souvenirs, il en était convaincu, cela ne pouvait être que lui. Il ne voyait pas d'autres personnes. Kise n'avait plus qu'un vague souvenir de son visage. Il faisait sombre ce soir-là, alors il n'avait pas pu capter tous les détails de cet inconnu. Mais il était sûr et certain que c'était lui.

Il soupira, se cognant l'arrière de la tête contre le mur. Il savait qu'il se posait trop de questions. Se torturer l'esprit ne changerait rien à la situation. Réfléchir à tout ça ne ferait rien avancer du tout et le déprimerait encore plus. Et s'il y avait bien une chose à ne pas faire, c'était ça. Il devrait se défendre et se montrer ferme face à cet inconnu.

Kise ne devait pas se laisser être effrayé. Si il se laissait écraser, dominer par cet autre garçon, il serait fichu. Mais avoir conscience de ça lui faisait d'autant plus peur.

L'adolescent jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre, toujours tapis au fond des toilettes de son lycée. La journée serait longue jusqu'à ce soir… Mais il était décidé.

Aujourd'hui, il ne reculerait pas.

* * *

Il tourna le verrou de la porte de sa chambre, de son pouce et de son index, et laissa tomber son sac de cours au sol. Le matin même, il n'avait pas pensé à ouvrir ses volets, si bien que la pièce était plongée dans le noir total. Seuls quelques petits faisceaux de lumière filtraient à travers les stores, laissant voir quelques petites particules de poussière voler à travers la chambre et donnant un minimum de luminosité à la pièce pour se repérer.

Kise avança doucement vers son bureau, ses yeux rencontrant par mégarde le miroir se trouvant à sa gauche. Il ne se regarda que quelques secondes, ce qui n'était en soi rien, mais cette vision lui fut largement suffisante. Il n'arrivait pas à soutenir son propre regard, à regarder son propre corps. Tant qu'il ne saurait rien de la situation, tant qu'il n'aurait rien découvert, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à être comme avant.

Oui, une fois qu'il comprendrait tout, il pourrait reprendre le contrôle sur la situation et continuer à mener sa vie d'adolescent comme les autres.

Il alluma son ordinateur avant de s'asseoir, souhaitant en finir au plus vite. Une fois confortablement installé dans sa chaise, il se mit à taper nerveusement de son index sur son bureau. Le bruit qui en résultait le stressa d'autant plus, sans qu'il ne puisse pourtant maîtriser ce tic nerveux. Plus il regardait son ordinateur mouliner et plus Kise avait envie de s'enfuir.

Quand il en aurait fini avec tout ça, il irait se mettre dans son lit. Il s'enfouirait sous sa couette, comme pour se couper du monde. Il profiterait de la chaleur réconfortante de ses draps et du confort de son matelas et oublierait tout. Ne plus penser que ce qu'il vivait le concernait, que ce n'était pas sa personne ni son corps qui étaient impliqués dans cette affaire.

La luminosité de son écran d'accueil capta son attention et le sortit de sa rêverie. Rapidement, grâce au curseur de sa souris, il ouvrit une page internet. Arrivé là, Kise se redirigea vers sa boîte mail professionnelle. Le mail était là, devant lui, en première position au-dessus de tous les autres messages qu'il avait reçu. Comme si il l'attendait, ou qu'il le narguait.

Soufflant pour se redonner contenance, il cliqua sur le mail pour l'afficher entièrement. Les cinq icônes qui représentaient les cinq photographies lui retournèrent une nouvelle fois l'estomac. Il secoua la tête, se reprenant. Ce n'était pas sur ça qu'il devait se concentrer.

Il amena ses mains au-dessus de son clavier et les posa au hasard, ses doigts rencontrant quelques touches. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ? Il n'arrivait pas à introduire ce mail. Quelle attitude devait-il adopter dès le départ ? Être poli avec lui lui paraissait étrange… C'était un étranger après tout. Mais la logique voudrait qu'il soit sur la défensive avec cet homme, puisqu'il n'avait pas ces photos en sa possession à des fins très nettes. Il avait forcément une idée malsaine derrière la tête, Kise en était persuadé.

Fatigué, il soupira, et décida qu'il ne devait vraiment plus réfléchir autant. Pourquoi aurait-il autant peur et honte ? Il devait simplement être en colère ! Un inconnu avait pris des photos de lui peu avantageuses et subjectives contre son gré, il était en droit d'être peu avenant avec cet homme.

Ces clichés étaient comme une violation de sa vie privée. C'était à lui que revenait le droit d'exiger, de décider, ou peut-être même de commander. Ce garçon n'avait rien à choisir pour lui et n'avait rien à attendre de lui. C'était Kise qui devait attendre de sa part qu'il supprime ces photos et sorte de sa vie définitivement.

 _« Bonsoir._

 _J'ai reçu votre mail et vos photos, et je pense être en droit de vous demander ce que ça signifie. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Qui vous êtes, d'abord ? Je n'ai jamais donné mon consentement pour ces photos, et ce que vous avez fait n'est pas légal !_

 _Supprimez-les. »_

Il se relut rapidement, cherchant si quelque chose n'allait pas ou s'il devait modifier une phrase. Selon lui, son mail était correct. Il y était clair et ne passait pas par quatre chemins. Comment pouvait-il faire autrement, de toute manière ? Ce n'était pas comme si il voulait tout savoir de la vie de cet homme et devenir son ami… Il voulait simplement tourner la page.

Kise envoya le mail, le poids sur ses épaules désormais envolé. Il avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains et avait répondu à cet inconnu. Cependant, même s'il se sentait soulagé d'avoir enfin osé faire quelque chose, une boule s'était formée dans son ventre.

Il était stressé de savoir ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

Dans ce mail, l'adolescent ne parlait que des photos en général et des motivations de l'autre individu pour avoir agi ainsi. Il ne s'était pas attardé sur la dernière photo qui, il fallait le dire, le hantait véritablement. Elle était la pire de ses craintes et ce qui le rendait presque malade à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Cependant, il voulait partir du principe qu'il n'avait pas touché de près ou de loin à cet homme. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait eu un rapport sexuel avec lui.

Il se connaissait. Même avec de l'alcool dans le sang, il aurait su se contrôler, il aurait su voir le danger d'une telle situation. Kise se serait défendu, c'était dorénavant une certitude pour lui. Alors non, cette photo, il n'en avait pas parlé à l'inconnu. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était que, pour lui, prise sous un angle subjectif. C'était tout.

Que cela soit le hasard, ou un coup monté de l'inconnu, il s'en fichait. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il regarda une dernière fois sa boîte mail, et il lui sembla que la boule se logeant au creux de son estomac ne cessait de grossir. Il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse…

Quel idiot il faisait. Évidemment qu'il n'y avait pas encore de réponse, il venait tout juste de lui envoyer le mail, trois jours après la réception du premier qui plus est. Il allait devoir attendre. Cette idée ne l'enchantait d'ailleurs pas vraiment… Prendre son mal en patience allait être nécessaire. En attendant, il fallait qu'il fasse tout pour penser à autre chose. Qu'il se détache de tous ces derniers événements pour reprendre un cours de vie normal.

Il ouvrit un nouvel onglet sur la page internet, où il avait laissé celui de sa boîte mail ouverte au cas où il en recevait un, et rechercha le réseau social qu'il désirait.

Arrivé sur Facebook, il se balada sur son fil d'actualité, plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas forcément envie d'engager la conversation avec quelqu'un, alors il allait se contenter de traîner mollement sur le réseau social afin d'avoir à faire quelque chose.

Peut-être devrait-il faire ses devoirs maintenant ? À tous les coups, plus tard, il n'en trouverait ni la force ni l'envie… Mais penser aux devoirs de mathématiques qui l'attendaient ne lui donnait absolument pas envie de se lever pour aller chercher son sac, abandonné près de sa porte. De plus, prochainement, il allait avoir des contrôles dans presque toutes les disciplines. Kise n'aurait donc pas le choix de se mettre tôt ou tard à réviser… L'idée l'ennuyait un peu parce qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à tout comprendre tout seul. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de rater son année, pour son propre bien.

Alors qu'il se retournait en faisant pivoter sa chaise de bureau, un petit bruit émanant de son ordinateur le força à se retourner de nouveau face à celui-ci. Étonné, plus par celui qui venait de lui envoyer un message que le message en lui-même, il se rapprocha légèrement de l'écran pour le lire.

 _« Aomine Daiki_

 **Yo. »**

Un sourire échappa à Kise devant ce court message. C'était tout Aomine, ça… Toutefois, à bien y réfléchir, ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Les fois où le basané avait pris l'initiative pour lui parler à travers un écran pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Et encore, à chaque fois, ce n'était que pour lui demander si l'heure de leur prochaine rencontre avec le groupe était bonne ou si il pouvait lui avancer de l'argent quand ils allaient au fast-food.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en repensant à cela. Quel mauvais ami il faisait, celui-là…

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **Salut Aominecchi, c'est rare que tu m'envoies un message ! Tu vas bien ? »**

 _« Aomine Daiki_

 **Ouais, et toi ? À part que Satsu me prend grave la tête pour qu'on aille acheter des banderoles ou des espèces de guirlandes. »**

La réponse presque instantanée l'étonna quelque peu, mais heureux, il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça.

Il l'avait oublié, mais il était vrai que les deux amis d'enfance avaient été chargés de s'occuper de la décoration d'anniversaire d'Akashi. Enfin, Momoi en avait plutôt décidé ainsi… Kise se rappelait que la jeune fille s'était soudainement levée de table, alors qu'ils étaient au Maji Burger, et avait claqué ses mains sur son plateau repas en leur déclarant qu'elle s'occupait de tout ce qui concernait la décoration.

Évidemment, contre son gré bien sûr, Aomine avait vite été mêlé à la décision de son amie, celle-ci le forçant à l'accompagner lorsqu'elle irait acheter ce dont elle avait besoin. Il était d'autant plus évident que la jeune fille allait se faire plaisir, tout le monde ayant participé financièrement pour la décoration.

Kise ne savait pas s'il devait être réjoui ou avoir peur…

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **Oui ! Haha, c'est tout Momoicchi ça ! Enfin, tu dis ça, mais comme toujours tu comptes bien l'accompagner, non ? »**

Le blond devait avouer que pour ça, Aomine était l'homme le plus prévisible qui existait sur Terre. Il se plaignait toujours de son amie d'enfance, et il lui arrivait extrêmement souvent de l'envoyer promener. Toutefois, quand celle-ci lui demandait quelque chose, même si c'était en grognant et en faisant la tête, il le faisait quand même. Il ne l'assumait pas, ou peut-être même qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais l'adolescent finissait toujours par céder à la belle jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

 _« Aomine Daiki_

 **Juste pour éviter que le salon de Tetsu finisse entièrement rose. »**

Enfin… Kise comprenait ses craintes. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les goûts d'Akashi en matière de couleurs, mais il était sûr qu'il n'apprécierait pas forcément que son côté viril soit ainsi décrédibilisé…

 _« Aomine Daiki_

 **Ouais du coup, je voulais te demander un truc. »**

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aominecchi ? »**

 _« Aomine Daiki_

 **Tu nous accompagnes, pour aller acheter toutes ces conneries ? On avait un créneau avec Satsu, mercredi prochain pendant l'après-midi, alors on s'était dit que c'était l'occasion. »**

Un sourire naquit sur son visage à la demande de son ami. Lui qui lui demandait si peu de fois de sortir ensemble. C'était toujours quelqu'un d'autre qui organisait les sorties, et le plus souvent, Kise se chargeait de convaincre Aomine. Même s'il savait ce dernier moins flemmard qu'en réalité lorsqu'il s'agissait de voir ses amis. Pour les cours, ça, c'était une autre histoire…

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **Bien sûr que je veux venir ! »**

 _« Aomine Daiki_

 **Ok. Satsu m'avait demandé de te poser la question. »**

Il eut cette fois-ci un sourire un peu triste, voir même presque déçu.

Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Étrange… Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant, il aurait dû se douter que l'idée venait certainement de la rose. Après tout, Aomine n'était pas le genre de personne à aller trouver les gens pour leur dire de sortir.

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **Méchant Aominecchi, dis tout de suite que tu veux pas de moi ! T.T »**

 _« Aomine Daiki_

 **Je t'aurais pas transmis le message si j'avais pas voulu que tu viennes triple idiot, alors arrête de pleurnicher derrière ton écran ! »**

Le message lui arracha un petit rire bon enfant, alors qu'il se dépêchait d'apporter ses mains au-dessus du clavier, pour répondre rapidement à son ami.

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **Ah, j'en étais sûr ! Je suis indispensable !»**

 _« Aomine Daiki_

 **Ouais ça va, exagère pas trop non plus. »**

Il se sentait bien.

Kise aurait pu lui parler des heures et des heures comme ça. Il aimait cet Aomine-là. Celui de leur fin de collège et de leur début lycéen n'était pas celui qu'il appréciait autant aujourd'hui. Il était vraiment heureux qu'il ait changé, qu'il soit redevenu comme avant. Évidemment, il n'était plus tout à fait le même. Mais il était redevenu, en quelque sorte, un garçon que Kise avait envie d'admirer. D'être à ses côtés.

Il s'était juré de ne plus l'admirer, tout du moins, en ce qui concernait le basket. Mais étrangement, l'adolescent avait l'impression qu'il ressentait une certaine forme d'admiration pour lui, mais qui était totalement différente de l'époque où il était collégien. Quand il lui parlait, il oubliait tout, et il n'existait plus qu'eux. C'était ce sentiment si plaisant que l'autre garçon lui faisait ressentir qu'il lui enviait tant. Il aimerait un jour, lui aussi, faire ressentir ça à quelqu'un qui lui parlerait. Pouvoir être apaisant, par sa seule présence et ses seules paroles.

Définitivement, échanger avec Aomine avait quelque chose d'agréable pour lui. Il ne saurait pas dire quoi, puisqu'il ne savait même pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Mais il n'avait pas à y penser, après tout. Vouloir donner une appellation à tout ce qui existait était parfois bien futile.

Son énergie retrouvée, il replaça ses mains au-dessus du clavier, commençant à presser quelques touches pour former son futur message, un sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Cependant, sa bonne humeur fut de courte durée.

Un petit « 1 » s'affichait sur l'onglet qu'il avait laissé ouvert, juste à côté de celui du réseau social. L'onglet qui concernait sa boîte mail professionnelle.

Une montée de stress vint alors prendre possession de lui d'un seul coup, lui donnant un mal de ventre qui fit revenir cette boule qui lui obstruait l'estomac, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser impressionner par une simple notification ! Peut-être que cela n'était qu'un mail de son manager, ou d'une de ses fans. Pourquoi paniquerait-il ainsi ? Il était décidé lorsqu'il avait envoyé son message, il n'allait donc tout de même pas redevenir peureux alors qu'il en attendait la réponse. C'était bien trop absurde.

Ravalant cette peur sourde qui parcourait tout son corps, il laissa tomber le message qu'il était en train d'écrire à Aomine pour retourner sur sa boîte mail.

 _« Je t'ai attrapé »._

Il se mordit la lèvre à la simple vue de ce que retranscrivait l'adresse mail. Kise se maudit de sa réaction, autant celle d'avoir peur d'un pseudo que du mail en question.

Mais cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il n'avait rien fait. Trois jours qu'il attendait des réponses à ses questions bien sagement, sans rien faire. Trois jours qu'il dormait mal, avait l'appétit coupé et n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Kise avait assez attendu. Il voulait savoir et comprendre. Qui était cet homme et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ?

Il n'avait plus de patience.

Ne souhaitant par conséquent pas attendre plus longtemps, il ouvrit le mail et laissa le contenu du message s'afficher devant ses yeux.

 _« Bonsoir, Kise._

 _J'ai attendu longtemps que tu me répondes. Je ne savais pas quand est-ce que tu comptais le faire, donc j'ai été assez surpris lorsque j'ai vu qu'aujourd'hui, tu l'avais enfin fait. Cependant, avant tout, laisse-moi remettre les choses dans leur ordre._

 _Tu ne domines pas la situation. Tu n'as pas l'avantage, et tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire._

 _Je suppose que tu sais déjà qui je suis, après tout. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à la soirée de ton ami, qui avait ''perdu son téléphone que j'avais par chance retrouvé''. Je savais qui tu étais. Qui n'aurait pas profité de la situation, franchement ? Tu t'es vendu tout seul, tu sais !_

 _Il y a plusieurs choses dont j'aimerais parler avec toi, et je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre… On va passer un marché, ok ? Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, bien sagement, et tu n'auras pas de problèmes. Ce serait dommage, après tout, que les photos que j'ai prises soient diffusées, tu ne penses pas ? Surtout la dernière…_

 _À moins que tu sois homosexuel et que tu assumes qu'on ait eu des rapports sexuels ? Enfin ça, c'est toi qui vois…_

 _Après tout, ce serait assez embêtant pour ta carrière de mannequin, non ? Mais également pour ton père qui travaille dans une entreprise assez répandue… Et ta sœur est dans la couture, non ? Quelle mauvaise pub ça lui ferait… Tu crois pas ? Pense à ta mère. Tu deviendrais plus qu'une honte._

 _Tu serais un fardeau pour eux tous._

 _Obéis-moi et tout ira bien. Trouvons un terrain d'entente, c'est d'accord ? »_

Kise se demandait s'il était toujours en train de vivre. Si c'était bien lui, qui là, respirait. Il ne se sentait plus vivre, il n'avait plus l'impression que l'air rentrait dans ses poumons pour lui permettre d'être bel et bien vivant.

Il ne bougeait pas, comme si tous ses muscles étaient figés. Ses mains, sagement posées sur son bureau, étaient immobiles. Ses pieds, fermement cloués au sol, ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre. Sa tête restait quant à elle bien droite, fixant l'écran lumineux dans le noir.

L'adolescent avait l'impression que seul son cœur représentait le semblant de vie qu'il lui restait, s'agitant follement dans sa cage thoracique.

Doucement, une larme, bientôt suivie d'autres, glissa lentement contre sa joue. Il avait la sensation que celle-ci était glaciale sur sa peau, comme une lame qui le trancherait.

Tout son corps n'était qu'un immense contraste avec ce qui se passait actuellement à l'intérieur de lui. Car il n'était désormais rien d'autre que panique. Tout ce qui le constituait était horrifié et désemparé.

Il leva ses mains tremblantes à ses yeux, tant bien que mal, et essaya d'essuyer ses larmes. Cependant, cela fut en vain, car celles-ci étaient bien nombreuses et elles ne cessaient d'inonder son visage.

Comme si il était en train de se noyer.

Tout simplement parce que Kise venait de comprendre que ce n'était que le début d'un long cauchemar.

* * *

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous avez aimé ?

Oui, pauvre Kise, je suis dure avec lui… Mais bon, il connaîtra de meilleurs moments, ne vous en faites pas ! Alors, comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à son état général en début de chapitre ? Vous comprenez ses interrogations ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de sa conversation avec Aomine ? Heureusement qu'il était là, il a un peu égayé le chapitre aha. Pour ce qui est du mail, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, qui me donnent toujours plus l'envie d'écrire !

En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, je préfère vous prévenir, mais soit il arrivera dans 2 semaines, soit 3. Je ne sais pas encore, tout va dépendre de mon temps, mais mon programme de la rentrée risque d'être chargé !

Au fait, je vais à la Y/con le 12 et 13 Novembre, est-ce que vous comptez aussi y aller ? ^^ Si oui, alors peut-être qu'on se croisera aha ! Sachez donc que si vous voyez une fille aux cheveux violets et habillée en écolière japonaise, ce sera moi !

 **À la prochaine…**


	7. Chapitre 6

**« Sombre secret » CHAPITRE 6**

 **Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année, et puis surtout une bonne santé ! Je m'excuse pour mon affligeant retard, mais comme toujours, la priorité aux cours et aux devoirs (et croyez-moi, c'est pas ça qui manque…). Toujours étant que j'ai finalement réussi à vous sortir ce chapitre ! Je ne vous dis rien en ce qui concerne le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, pour une reprise en douceur, et vous laisse le découvrir…**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Sazawen :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! En ce qui concerne le garçon du mail, tu sauras sous peu ce qu'il désire… ;) Pour tes questions sur ce chapitre, en tout cas, je vais te laisser découvrir ça par toi-même ! Aha et pourtant, mes chapitres font quasiment tous la même longueur à chaque fois ! x) Mais celui d'aujourd'hui est plus long que la dernière fois. Enfin j'espère que celui-ci te plaira, et qu'il te permettra de voir quel tournant je compte faire prendre à l'histoire !

 **Kama-chan59 :** Merci ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Et effectivement, tomber dans un piège pareil, c'est tomber en enfer. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne peut le penser… Avoir un bourreau, un chanteur, ça peut nous tomber sans même que l'on s'en aperçoive.

 **Neko Tenshi :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review ! Effectivement, Kise est bien mal en point, et est psychologiquement déboussolé pour le moment. ''S'adapter'' à cette situation et en comprendre toute l'ampleur est une étape très dure pour lui. Pour ce qui est du rapprochement avec Aomine, et de si Kise parlera de ses problèmes à ce dernier, je vais te laisser voir ce qu'il en sera au fil de l'histoire… En tout cas, je suis contente que tu apprécies cette histoire, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce chapitre !

 **Lawiki :** Merci beaucoup à toi ! Je suis vraiment contente que ce début d'histoire te plaise. Effectivement, j'attaque ici un sujet sensible. Ça me tenait à cœur, alors je tenais vraiment à l'aborder. Je suis heureuse de savoir que jusqu'ici, ça tient la route ! Encore merci à toi.

 **Laura-067 :** Merci pour cette review. Certaines de tes interrogations auront une réponse dans peu de temps, alors je vais te laisser découvrir ça avec la suite… ;)

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Il dévala les marches rapidement, manquant presque de louper la dernière et de tomber piteusement au sol. Finissant de boutonner sa chemise blanche, il entra dans la cuisine et fut directement accueilli par une odeur délicieuse qui flottait dans l'air.

L'adolescent regarda la table qui était dressée avec minutie, comme si cela était la chose la plus importante qui soit, et eut une petite moue.

– Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester manger avec toi, maman…

– Pourquoi ça, Ryouta ?

Il regarda sa montre bien accrochée à son poignet, comme pour confirmer ses pensées intérieures.

– Il est déjà tard, je ne voudrais pas être en retard et faire attendre mes amis.

Sa mère eut un petit soupir déçu, qui lui arracha une grimace. Bien entendu, lui aussi aurait aimé manger avec elle et profiter du moment. Bien qu'ils habitaient seuls tous les deux, il avait la désagréable sensation que plus le temps passait, moins ils trouvaient le temps de pouvoir manger tous les deux, comme au bon vieux temps. Si il s'était levé plus tôt, il aurait pu, mais à l'heure actuelle la question ne se posait plus…

– Tu aurais dû me réveiller, maman. Il est déjà treize heures.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son fils, toujours debout à côté de la table dressée, avant de continuer à mélanger le repas se trouvant dans une grande casserole, encore sur le feu, à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois.

– Tu as mauvaise mine je trouve, ces temps-ci. Et encore, j'avais l'impression que c'était pire après que tu sois rentré des cours. Je voulais te laisser dormir pour reprendre des forces.

Kise eut un sourire tendre sur le visage, avant d'enjamber la courte distance qui les séparait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'embrassa sur la joue, lui arrachant un rire par la même occasion.

– Merci.

Sa mère lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui eut le don de le faire grogner de mécontentement.

– On avait dit pas les cheveux, maman…

– Allez, file. Ce n'est pas toi qui disait qu'il était déjà tard ?

A ces mots, il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, lui rappelant qu'il n'était effectivement pas le moment de discuter. Il fit un dernier sourire et un signe de main à sa mère avant de retourner précipitamment dans le couloir. Il attrapa sa veste, suspendue au porte-manteau, et l'enfila rapidement. Kise mit la main dans sa poche étant à gauche, tâtant celle-ci à la recherche de son porte-monnaie.

Une fois certain qu'il s'y trouvait bien, il ferma son manteau qu'il ne manqua pas de resserrer autour de lui.

– Ne ferme pas la porte Ryouta, je vais manger rapidement et sortir faire des courses !

– Ça marche. Bonne journée !

– A toi aussi mon cœur.

Il ouvrit la porte, prêt à braver le froid hivernal et l'humeur maussade des passants dû aux quelques gouttes qui n'en finissaient plus de tomber. Il descendit les quelques marches du perron et se dépêcha de partir de chez lui, voyant l'heure défiler de plus en plus.

Kise ne pouvait tout de même pas se permettre d'être en retard. Aomine était celui qui était connu pour toujours l'être, alors si celui-ci était là avant lui, il pouvait très bien considérer cela comme une véritable honte. Et il était sûr que, comme par hasard, le basané ne manquerait pas de le tanner avec ça et d'en faire toute une histoire alors qu'il était bien évidemment le moins bien placé pour parler…

Une petite fille et sa mère passèrent juste à côté de Kise. La fillette parlait vivement, rayonnante de bonne humeur, et semblait raconter diverses histoires à sa mère. Celle-ci l'écoutait, semblant être habituée à son débit de parole assez conséquent. Toutefois, le blond fut interpellé quand elles le dépassèrent, puisqu'un détail sembla capter son attention.

Il se retourna et vit qu'une peluche, en forme de lapin rose, était tombée par terre. Il la ramassa et fit l'effort de l'épouster rapidement, avant de rediriger son regard vers la petite fille. Le petit sac à dos qu'elle portait était grand ouvert, si bien que la peluche avait dû glisser de celui-ci pour enfin se retrouver au sol.

Les lèvres tremblantes par le froid, il les rattrapa en quelques enjambées, jusqu'à se retrouver derrière elles.

– Excusez-moi ?

La première à se retourner fut la mère, qui regarda l'adolescent d'un air interrogatif, mais surtout méfiant. Il y avait très peu de personnes dans la rue, si bien peut-être qu'elle en venait à croire qu'il essaierait de l'attaquer, ou toute autre chose que, bien sûr, il ne ferait jamais.

– Oui ?

– Votre fille a fait tomber sa peluche. Tenez.

Sa voix déraillant à cause du froid qui avait enroué sa gorge, il tendit le fameux jouet qui était la source de cette altercation. La petite fille, qui ne prêtait pas davantage que ça à la soudaine apparition du blond, le trouva soudainement bien vite intéressant. Elle lui prit la peluche des mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ses joues et ses oreilles rougies par la température extérieure décidément bien basse.

– Merci infiniment, le perdre l'aurait vraiment rendu très triste. Alors ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'on dit au garçon ?

– Merci d'avoir retrouvé mon doudou !

Attendri, Kise sourit doucement à la fillette qui serrait désormais le petit lapin entre ses bras emmitouflés dans sa doudoune.

Il les salua rapidement, ne souhaitant pas se rendre plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà, et reprit la même direction qu'il empruntait jusqu'alors. Il soupira, laissant un petit nuage de fumée blanche se former devant lui, jusqu'à disparaître aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Kise était vraiment un adolescent normal. Il était comme les autres. Cette simplicité de vie, cette routine si habituelle pour tant de lycéens en était presque affligeante. Tout semblait si morne. Il s'était levé ce matin et était allé en cours. Comme toujours, il s'y était ennuyé. Certains l'endormaient plus que d'autres tandis que quelques cours réussissaient tout de même à capter son attention et à l'intéresser assez pour qu'il prenne même des notes au cours de ceux-ci. Mais globalement, il restait assis sur une chaise à ne pas faire grand-chose, comme tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Ensuite, à la fin de ces quelques heures de cours, il était rentré chez lui. Il avait rapidement discuté avec sa mère et s'était couché pour se reposer. Une fois réveillé, il s'était rhabillé convenablement, avait discuté quelques minutes et était sorti.

Puis, pour continuer cette journée banale de lycéen, il avait parlé à une inconnue, pour pouvoir rendre la peluche à sa fille, qu'elle avait perdu juste un peu plus tôt. Quoi de plus normal qu'un tel échange ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait que dans une journée pareille, Kise pouvait se différencier des autres ? Rien, absolument rien. Car il était comme tout le monde. Ses journées étaient rythmées d'actes tout à fait ordinaires, que d'autres pouvaient même faire au même instant que lui.

D'un point de vue extérieur, telle était sa vie. Il n'y avait de toute manière pas grand-chose d'autres à en dire. Sa vie n'aurait pas la prétention de pouvoir finir en roman. Toutefois, si un écrivain en aurait dû décrire les faits, il s'y serait pris autrement. Il aurait su, entre les lignes, livrer quelques détails qui tisseraient une histoire où, justement, les plus petits éléments avaient une importance plus grande qu'il n'y paraissait.

Kise n'avait pas souri tendrement lorsque les paroles de sa mère avaient trahi l'attention qu'elle portait à son égard, il avait souri car il était soulagé qu'elle ne connaisse pas la vérité.

Les lèvres de Kise n'étaient pas tremblantes par le froid, mais par le stress.

Sa voix n'avait pas déraillé à cause du froid, mais par l'inquiétude que ces personnes lui veuillent du mal.

Il n'avait pas été attendri par la petite fille, mais rassuré que celle-ci et sa mère ne le connaissent pas.

Mais surtout, Kise n'était pas parti rapidement parce qu'il était en retard, laissant ainsi cette mère de famille seule alors qu'elle aurait aimé le remercier une nouvelle fois, non. Il avait _fui_ , tout simplement.

Les gestes banals de Kise cachaient en vérité des messages bien plus profonds que ce sur quoi tout un tas de personnes ne s'arrêteraient pas. Ses sourires n'étaient plus sincères. Ils n'étaient plus rayonnants, ne transmettaient plus une joie de vivre communicative et ne parlaient plus d'eux-mêmes comme ils le faisaient avant. Chaque esquisse que formaient ses lèvres avait un but. Plus encore, tout cela n'était qu'une façade.

Quand il riait, il cachait son anxiété. Quand il souriait, il se forçait à ne pas paraître nerveux. Quand il regardait quelqu'un, il faisait tout pour que son homologue ne s'attarde pas sur les légères cernes qui bordaient ses yeux, et qu'il masquait du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec le maquillage de sa mère.

Comme si désormais, sa vie n'était plus la sienne. Le simple adolescent qu'il était avait l'impression d'être devenu, du jour au lendemain, un acteur. Avant cela, il ne se serait d'ailleurs jamais douté qu'il était aussi doué dans un domaine qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu connaître.

Sa vie était désormais un assemblage de faux semblants.

Il agissait comme cela depuis seulement quelques jours mais déjà, il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il avait désormais oublier comment agir naturellement. Comme avant.

Par ailleurs, cet ''avant'', il en rêvait jour et nuit. Il y pensait éveillé comme il y pensait endormi. Kise se revoyait avec ses amis, en train de jouer au basket, ou alors avec sa famille, pendant un repas de animé comme ils en avaient déjà fait… Ou il se voyait, dans le futur, posant pour des magasines de mode connus et dont il ne pourrait se permettre, en réalité, de rêver un jour poser pour eux.

Mais bien vite une zone d'ombre venait entacher ce tableau semblant si parfait. Quand il s'imaginait faire la une des magasines de mode, ce n'était plus lui habillé dans la dernière collection d'hiver d'un célèbre couturier. L'adolescent se voyait débraillé et dans un piteux état, apparaissant aux yeux des autres comme un garçon à ne pas côtoyer. Comme une personne qui se permettait d'exposer son corps ainsi sans en sentir aucune honte.

Comme quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas les valeurs dictées par tout un tas de codes et d'éthiques, ce qui lui valait par conséquent entièrement le droit d'être pointé du doigt, moqué et humilié.

Ces scènes étaient les plus terrifiantes qui soient. Généralement, il ne finissait jamais ses cauchemars et se réveillait toujours avant de voir ce qui suivait tout cela. Puis il se rendormait, et finissait par être bercé de ses doux rêves plein d'illusions et de naïveté.

Pour lui, c'en était dégoûtant. Se voiler ainsi la face le révulsait, mais pour tenir le coup, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens. Feindre l'ignorance sur sa propre situation était ce qui lui permettait de se lever le matin. Kise était conscient que tout ne faisait que commencer, et que déjà son état intérieur lui semblait déplorable, mais c'était tout ce dont il était capable. Et lorsqu'il pensait à la suite, à ce que lui réservait le futur, il faisait tout pour ne plus y penser.

Car honnêtement, tout ce qu'il y voyait n'était que le noir le plus complet. Un noir si épais et profond qu'il s'y sentait étouffer sans même y être plongé.

Cette négation de sa propre situation, pour lui, n'avait pas seulement commencé lorsqu'il avait débuté son petit manège de faux sourires et autres comportements. Pour lui, cela avait commencé avec le mail.

Mail auquel il n'avait pas répondu.

Cela le frustrait beaucoup, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait piégé et ne savait plus réfléchir correctement. Cependant, il n'était pas idiot, et il savait que dans cette situation, seuls deux choix s'offraient à lui. Répondre à ce garçon et prendre le risque d'envenimer la situation, ou bien alors ne pas lui répondre tout en sachant très bien qu'il possédait encore ces photos compromettantes de lui.

Quel était le meilleur choix ? Et dans une situation pareille, pouvait-il vraiment parler de ''choix'' ? Il était évident que non… Mais Kise était coincé. Et il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il allait devoir faire quelque chose. Attendre simplement que le temps passe n'allait rien arranger. Cela le stresserait lui en premier lieu, mais pire encore, cela énerverait peut-être l'autre garçon, ce qui motiverait ce dernier à mettre ses menaces à exécution. Car évidemment, il n'était désormais plus que question de menace. Ce mot était dangereux, et le blond en avait conscience. Il signifiait beaucoup dans un tel moment, et il se doutait bien qu'il était à manipuler avec la plus grande des précautions pour son propre bien.

Mais quand bien même il déciderait de lui répondre ce soir, en rentrant chez lui, que pourrait-il lui dire ? Dans le premier mail que Kise lui avait envoyé, il avait joué une carte qu'il lui était légitime de jouer. Il s'était défendu et lui avait ordonné de supprimer les quelques clichés pris de lui. Seulement, désormais, le ton qu'il avait employé dans ce premier courriel, il ne pouvait plus l'utiliser. L'autre homme avait inversé la situation bien rapidement. Kise qui se pensait être le chat avait soudainement réalisé qu'il était en fait la souris.

Il avait perdu toute assurance, toute confiance. Toute force.

S'il faisait quelque chose que l'autre n'aimait pas, il pourrait très bien se venger en publiant les photos. Et comme il l'avait si bien souligné, son image comptait pour tout ce qui animait sa vie. Pour sa carrière, sa famille, mais aussi pour lui. Si elles venaient vraiment à être dévoilées au grand public, il se connaissait et savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas… Comment pourrait-il sortir avec une chose pareille ? Comment affronter le regard des autres ? Retourner au lycée serait même inimaginable. Que ferait-il du regard de ses senpai ? De Kasamatsu…

D'Aomine également…

Et Midorima, que dirait-il, lui qui l'avait pourtant bien prévenu ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dirait de la génération des miracles après une telle honte publique… Non, définitivement, l'adolescent n'osait même pas imaginer toutes les conséquences qu'une telle chose pourrait avoir sur sa vie. Il perdrait beaucoup de choses, dont sa dignité, avec la publication de ces photos dégradantes. Coûte que coûte, les seuls à avoir vu cette photo devaient rester lui et ce garçon.

Il vivait désormais avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Prête à s'abattre sur lui au moindre faux mouvement.

Mais cette angoisse sourde qui lui perçait les entrailles, personne d'autre que lui-même ne devait la voir. Il savait que cela allait être dur, mais Kise s'était définitivement résolu à ça. Personne ne devait savoir ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Quitte à mentir pour le restant de ses jours, il s'en fichait, mais personne ne devait être au courant de ça. Il fallait absolument que personne ne sache. Il avait beaucoup trop honte pour ça…

C'était pour ça qu'il ne devait pas s'enfermer dans la peur et agir comme il l'avait toujours fait auparavant. Sortir avec ses amis, respirer la joie de vivre, rire avec eux… Même si cela ne serait que de la comédie, c'était tant pis. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'à force, des moments passés entourés de ses proches lui permettraient d'oublier, aussi court ces moments soient-ils, la réalité et de s'en éloigner le plus possible ? Il espérait peut-être un peu trop… Mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour se rassurer, alors il se baignerait d'illusions tant que cela pouvait réussir à le soulager de ses peurs qui occupaient son esprit depuis des jours.

Kise savait pourtant quelque chose. Après tout, il avait été lui-même le premier à le dire lorsque cela ne le concernait pas.

 _''Il faut toujours en parler à quelqu'un.''_

Cette si simple phrase, mais au sens si lourd, résonnait dans sa tête perpétuellement. Il avait tellement eu le temps d'y penser que désormais, il se trouvait bien idiot d'avoir pu penser sa auparavant.

Comment était-il possible de parler d'une chose pareille ? Comment était-ce ne serait-ce qu'imaginable ? Beaucoup de sentiments envahissaient Kise à cette pensée, mais le premier était bel et bien la honte. Annoncer ça à ses parents, ses sœurs, ses amis… Cela lui donnait envie de vomir rien que d'y penser. Faire face aux regards de ceux qu'il aimait serait la chose la plus difficile au monde, il en était désormais certain.

Mais en plus de ça, le blond avait peur de leur réaction. Il s'était imaginé cette scène, perdu dans ses pensées, une seule et unique fois. Et ce qu'il avait imaginé l'avait tellement perturbé qu'il avait préféré jusqu'alors ne plus y repenser. En annonçant quelque chose comme ça, il se doutait que les réactions chez ses proches seraient toutes différentes, mais qu'elles se ressembleraient en soi plus ou moins. La colère, la tristesse, la pitié… Il était évident que ces trois sentiments domineraient tout.

Toutefois, dans sa tête, Kise s'était imaginé un autre scénario. Un scénario auquel il était certain de ne pas réussir à faire face.

Et si on ne le croyait pas ? Si on pensait qu'il mentait et que ce que laissait penser une certaine photo était vrai ? Il avait peur de ça. Tellement peur qu'il ne voulait même plus concevoir cette hypothèse.

Il soupira, secouant sa tête pour dégager une mèche de cheveux blond qui lui retombait devant les yeux. Kise regarda droit devant lui, sans au fond vraiment voir ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, et prit une décision.

Il lui répondrait. Il allait le faire. Ce n'était désormais plus envisageable de ne pas agir.

Kise sursauta violemment en sentant son téléphone sonner dans sa poche, les battements de son sœur s'emballant follement. Il le sortit, fébrile à l'idée d'avoir reçu un nouveau mail… Mais ses épaules se décrispèrent en voyant que cela n'était qu'un message de son ami.

 _De : Aomine Daiki_

 _A : Kise Ryota_

 **Satsu m'a forcé à me lever pour qu'on arrive en avance alors bouge-toi Kise, il caille dehors !**

Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'inconsciemment, il se mit à marcher bien plus vite dans le froid de l'hiver.

* * *

– Ah bah quand même hein !

Kise, essoufflé, avait fini par rejoindre ses amis en courant devant le magasin de décoration. Il les salua rapidement, reprenant son souffle, bien que le froid qui lui mordait la gorge ne l'aidait pas vraiment à retrouver un rythme de respiration régulier.

– Allez les garçons, c'est parti !

Momoi, toute excitée, entra rapidement dans le magasin, laissant le blond et le bleu en plan. Ils la suivirent cependant de près, le froid se trouvant être bien agressif aujourd'hui.

Tout de suite entré dans le grand bâtiment, Kise soupira d'aise. Ici au moins, il y avait le chauffage, et il pouvait laisser ses mains rougies par la température extérieure se réchauffer doucement.

– Hey.

Kise tourna la tête en direction d'Aomine, le fixant de ses yeux dorés. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il y avait, mais celui-ci le devança. Il n'entendit même pas la voix fluette de Momoi qui leur demandait d'avancer plus vite, celle-ci zigzaguant d'un pas rapide et expert entre les différents rayons.

– T'as pas répondu à mon message y a deux jours, sur Facebook.

Étonné, Kise eut presque du mal à répondre à sa remarque.

– Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça, Aominecchi !

Celui-ci soupira fortement avant de détourner sa tête, ne permettant plus à Kise de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Certes, il devait bien avouer que le basané n'était pas le plus expressif du monde au niveau de son regard, mais tout de même…

Étrangement, il trouvait ça un peu frustrant.

– D'habitude tu me bassines tout le temps pour que je te réponde. Alors c'est bizarre quand tu dis rien comme ça.

– Ah… Désolé Aominecchi, j'ai été assez occupé ces derniers temps.

Le blond sentit les yeux de son ami peser sur lui, mais il fit comme si il n'en était rien.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il sous-estime Aomine. Il l'avait déjà dit, et cela se confirmait facilement, mais il était loin d'être un idiot. Lui aussi pouvait voir certains détails et comprendre certaines choses. S'il n'avait pas le même comportement qu'il avait d'habitude avec lui, il remarquerait tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kise ne savait pas si cela l'intéresserait de savoir ou s'il en aurait la curiosité, mais toujours étant qu'une personne qui remarquerait quelque chose de différent chez lui serait la personne de trop.

De toute manière, il ne le voyait pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Il était évident qu'il ne le ferait pas, alors cela le rassurait un peu. Bien que de façon tout à fait contradictoire, cela lui pinçait le cœur…

– Oh, regarde Aominecchi, Momoicchi nous fait de grands signes là-bas ! Allez viens !

Kise se mit à trottiner en direction de la jeune fille, suivi d'un Aomine râleur qui continuait à traîner des pieds sur le sol.

Arrivé à hauteur de la rose, il put constater à quel point celle-ci avait les yeux qui brillaient, tournant sur elle-même sans savoir où donner de la tête.

– Tu es vraiment contente de faire la décoration de la fête d'anniversaire d'Akashicchi !

– Oh que oui, Ki-chan. Regarde-moi tout ça !

En effet, le nombre de décorations était affolant.

Il devait avouer que la rose avait bien choisi le magasin. Celui-ci était très grand et possédait par conséquent un vaste rayon où guirlandes, rubans, bougies, et de multiples petits paquets remplis de paillettes s'étalaient devant leurs yeux. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts tant les couleurs étaient nombreuses.

– Bon allez, on prend deux trois trucs au passage et on se taille.

A l'entente de ces mots, l'adolescente se retourna brusquement vers Aomine. Offusquée, Momoi porta une main à sa bouche.

– Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, Dai-chan ?! Il s'agit de la fête d'anniversaire d'Akashi-kun ! Et elle se passe chez Tetsu-kun, en plus de cela ! On ne peut pas se permettre de tout faire au hasard. Chaque détail doit avoir son importance. Puis il faut que ça plaise à Akashi-kun. La décoration, c'est comme la mode Dai-chan, il faut que-

– Ouais ouais c'est bon, j'ai compris.

Il préféra couper court au monologue de sa meilleure amie, sachant par avance que celui-ci était sans fin. Décidément, quand elle était dans son élément, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter…

Kise regarda son ami, un air amusé peint sur le visage.

– T'en fais pas Aominecchi, avec moi sur le coup, la salon de Kurokocchi sera digne d'un magazine de décoration !

Aomine haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

– Et bah v'la la concurrence pour Ikea… Ils peuvent se faire du soucis.

– T'y connais rien Aominecchi !

– Oui, Ki-chan a raison !

Le basketteur finit par capituler, déjà fatigué des jérémiades de ses amis. Il s'appuya finalement contre le rayon derrière lui et décida de les laisser faire à leur guise. Tant pis si Tetsu faisait une syncope en voyant son salon et qu'Akashi regrettait d'être venu au monde en voyant le désastre… Ce n'était pas son problème.

Kise s'avança vers les différentes banderoles suspendues devant lui, présentant chacune un message différent. Il y en avait des grandes, comme des plus petites, la plupart dans des tons bleus, roses, ou encore rouges. Selon les événements, les couleurs changeaient, tout comme les phrases inscrites.

Momoi commença à inspecter minutieusement chacun d'entre elles, une concentration maximale pouvant se lire sur son visage.

– Je pense que pour Akashi-kun, on va quand même devoir rester sobre.

Aomine siffla, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

– J'aurais dû l'enregistrer avant que tu vois des trucs roses et mignons.

– Oh arrête Dai-chan, je ne suis pas comme ça non plus.

– Va de trois pas sur ta gauche, arrête-toi et lève la tête.

Sceptique, Kise la vit faire la moue avant de suivre les mots de son meilleur ami.

Puis, elle s'arrêta et leva la tête, avant d'avoir un tant d'arrêt. Il dura peut-être en tout et pour tout cinquante secondes. Une toute petite poignée de secondes…

Avant que la bombe ne soit définitivement lâchée.

– Kyaaaaaaah !

La jeune adolescente se mit à sautiller, les yeux pétillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le blond s'avança lui aussi pour voir la source de son excitation, et eut un petit rire en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

– Je vois bien Akashicchi au milieu de tout ça !

Devant lui s'étendaient des décorations très certainement dédiées aux petites filles.

Il y avait une grande nappe blanche, recouverte de pattes de chat roses de différentes tailles, et qui semblait désormais retenir toute l'attention de Momoi. Elle prit un des paquets dans sa main, encore sous le choc de cette trouvaille inespérée, avant de se tourner vers Kise et Aomine qui la regardaient simplement sans rien dire.

– Les garçons… Je ne peux pas passer à côté de ça.

Une toute autre expression venait de prendre place sur son visage, puisqu'elle se trouvait être désormais plus sérieuse que jamais.

Le blond et le basané se regardèrent, constatant qu'ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose. Quoi qu'ils disent, elle achèterait cette nappe.

Pauvre Akashi, s'il savait.

– Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est trop mignonne, Momoicchi !

Ça, Kise devait bien l'avouer. Il fallait juste qu'il oublie que cela était pour l'anniversaire d'Akashi, et ça passait bien mieux…

La rose commença alors à parler toute seule, sortant même un calepin où elle commença à dessiner des choses dont Kise n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître l'existence. Cependant, voir l'enthousiasme de son amie ne pouvait que lui donner le sourire. Son implication était communicative, ce qui poussa l'adolescent à lui aussi parcourir le long rayon à la recherche de quelques décorations originales et hautes en couleurs.

L'anniversaire d'Akashi… Il était vraiment content que leur plan se concrétise ! Leur ancien capitaine méritait vraiment une petite fête en son honneur. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux… Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas toujours été simple, mais cette période sombre était désormais derrière eux. Plus que jamais, maintenant, Akashi était à leur écoute et souhaitait, à sa manière, rattraper le temps perdu. Il se comportait dorénavant comme un lycéen relativement normal, bien qu'avec la génération des miracles, cela n'était pas toujours évident. Même si, parfois, ils pouvaient tous remarquer dans son comportement que le rouge regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé, tout comme son ancienne personnalité.

Mais remonter le temps était impossible, alors mieux valait laisser de côté ce qui ne pouvait pas être changé et ce qui ne valait pas la peine d'être commenté.

Kise, son sourire ne voulant définitivement pas quitter ses lèvres, se perdit dans ses pensées, faisant tourner entre ses doigts quelques petits tubes contenant des paillettes de différentes formes à disperser sur une table comme élément décoratif. Cependant, comme entré dans sa bulle, se coupant du monde extérieur, il n'entendit pas un garçon lui adresser la parole.

Celui-ci se trouvait juste derrière lui et lui demandait simplement s'il pouvait se pousser, d'un ton gêné, voyant que le blond ne semblait pas l'écouter, ou le remarquer.

Ce garçon était un adolescent, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal au Japon. Il était grand, d'une corpulence normale et portait des cheveux bruns dont quelques mèches lui retombaient sur le front. Il était un peu plus grand que Kise, mais n'était pas imposant pour autant, ne possédant pas sa stature de basketteur.

Mais souhaitant finir sa commission au plus vite, il décida de réveiller l'autre adolescent de sa rêverie passagère.

– Excusez-moi, je voudrais juste prendre quelque chose ici…

Kise sentit soudainement une main se poser sur son épaule. La poigne le pétrifia soudainement alors que toutes sortes d'images défilaient devant ses yeux. Rapidement, il tourna son visage vers le jeune garçon et put constater qu'il ne le connaissait pas, et ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Mais étonnamment, c'est ce qui lui tordit les entrailles et l'angoissa au plus haut point.

Les yeux écarquillés, il repoussa violemment la main de l'inconnu toujours posée sur son épaule. L'adolescent brun recula de quelques pas, secoué par la violence du geste, Kise y ayant mis toute sa force. Énervé, le garçon inconnu fronça des sourcils.

– Non mais ça va pas bien ?!

Alors qu'il allait se rapprocher du blond, dans le seul but de lui demander quel était son problème, une autre personne entra dans son champ de vision.

Kise se calma instantanément quand le grand corps d'Aomine se posta devant lui, faisant barrière entre lui et l'inconnu. Posant une main sur son cœur, qui continuait sa course folle dans sa cage thoracique, il se retourna vivement derrière lui.

Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que Momoi n'était plus là, étant très certainement partie en quête d'autres choses dans d'autres rayons. Il put ainsi se calmer, ne s'étant pas fait prendre dans son accès de panique par la rose.

Le mannequin se mordit la lèvre en pensant à ce qui venait juste de se passer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait réagi comme ça quand ce garçon l'avait touché ? Il voulait certainement juste qu'il se pousse, ou simplement lui demander quelque chose… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si nerveux ? Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il ne pouvait pas avoir peur de tout et de tout le monde maintenant que…

Maintenant que quoi ?

Qu'il était faible ? Qu'il s'était fait avoir comme l'idiot qu'il était ?

Il jura, se passant une main sur le visage. Ça n'allait pas. S'il commençait à voir le mal partout, il ne s'en sortirait pas… Pire encore, il attirerait bien trop l'attention et ses amis remarqueraient immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Encore une chance que Momoi était partie ailleurs… Si elle avait assisté à ça, elle n'aurait eu de cesse de l'interroger sur ce comportement douteux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Toutefois, il avait oublié un peu trop vite que quelqu'un d'autre était, lui, bien présent.

– C'était quoi ça, Kise ?

Pris de court, il regarda son ami, complètement affolé. Il put constater que le jeune garçon inconnu était parti, le basané l'ayant de toute façon très certainement intimidé pour qu'il parte sans faire plus d'histoires.

– De quoi tu veux parler ?

La question posée eut le don de faire se froncer tout de suite les sourcils de l'autre adolescent.

Kise se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, ne cessant de s'insulter mentalement. Il fallait qu'il soit prudent sur les mots, avec Aomine. Il était pourtant sûr que si maintenant, il changeait de sujet rapidement, avec le sourire aux lèvres, celui-ci n'y verrait que du feu et ne lui poserait pas plus de questions que ça.

Il mit alors son plan à exécution, passant à côté de son ami.

– Où est Momoicchi ? Elle est partie par là ? Je suis sûr que oui, j'ai vu tout à l'heure que là-bas, il y avait des rubans bleus qui servaient à être accrochés aux chaises.

Il fut cependant stoppé dans sa marche, une main ferme lui agrippant le poignet.

– C'est pas ton genre d'embrouiller un mec comme ça sans raison.

Paniqué, Kise essaya de se défaire de sa prise, sans que cela ne marche. Il se retourna alors vers le basané, voulant à tout prix garder son calme. Cependant, les soucis s'accumulant et la fatigue lui tombant dessus, il sentait petit à petit ses nerfs lâcher, bien qu'il faisait tout pour qu'Aomine n'ait pas à subir sa colère.

– On s'en fiche de ça Aominecchi. Allez viens, il faut qu'on y aille.

Cependant, l'autre adolescent n'en démordait pas, sa prise se resserrant même autour de lui.

– Lâche-moi, s'il-te-plaît Aominecchi…

– Pas avant que tu me dises pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça.

Serrant des dents, Kise tira d'un coup violent sur son poignet pour se dégager, étonnant Aomine d'un tel coup de force.

– C'est bon ça va, on s'en fout de ça !

Fronçant d'autant plus des sourcils, Aomine se rapprocha de lui.

– Hey, c'est bon là, pas besoin de crier.

Une vague de stress envahit Kise à l'entente des mots de son ami. Il ne s'était même pas entendu crier sous le coup de la panique. Il regarda autour de lui et put alors remarquer que quelques regards étaient tournés vers eux, le faisant rougir de honte et le mettant mal à l'aise.

Dans une situation différente, tant de regards braqués sur lui ne l'auraient pas dérangé. Mais là, c'était la peur qui le rongeait à l'idée que toutes les personnes ici, dont Aomine, remarquent à quel point il était sale.

Kise avait tout fait, ces dernières heures, pour penser à tout sauf au fait que dans le mail, l'inconnu lui avait confirmé qu'ils avaient eu un rapport sexuel. Que ce n'était qu'une blague, qu'il se moquait de lui et qu'il ne devait pas y penser.

Mais plus on le regardait, plus il avait la désagréable sensation de voir dans le regard des personnes du dégoût.

Il releva ses yeux dorés vers Aomine, qui semblait désormais plus inquiet qu'en colère. Alors quoi, ça y était ? Il lui faisait pitié ?

Sentant ses yeux s'humidifier sans rien pouvoir y faire, il se détourna rapidement de son ami, souhaitant le soustraire à cette vision. Seulement, ne sachant désormais plus quoi faire pour se justifier ou régler le problème, il préféra partir en courant, laissant derrière lui un Aomine qui avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire.

Le temps semblait alors suspendu, et les lieux comme vides, où seul le silence régnait autour de l'adolescent laissé en plan.

Avant qu'il ne se mette à courir après Kise qui était sorti du magasin, essayant de le rattraper.

* * *

Alors que Momoi fouillait encore dans les rayons, des étoiles scintillant au fond de ses yeux roses, elle vit Aomine revenir vers elle du coin de l'œil.

– Ah, enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Mais où est Ki-chan ?

– Parti.

Elle fut étonnée, avant de finalement lancer un regard sévère à son ami d'enfance.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Dai-chan ?

– Rien !

Encore de mauvais poil, il décida de lui tourner le dos, préférant sortir son téléphone, au cas où son ami blond lui aurait envoyé un message pour s'excuser de son comportement.

Ce qui, évidemment, n'était pas le cas.

Il soupira, tout en fronçant des sourcils.

– Dis, Satsu, tu trouves pas Kise bizarre ?

– Bizarre ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Non, rien, laisse tomber…

Serrant son téléphone portable dans sa main, il hésita quelques secondes.

Peut-être qu'il se faisait juste des idées ? Après tout, ça arrivait à tout le monde d'être de mauvaise humeur. A tous les coups, avec son planning de mannequin, cet idiot était fatigué et avait du mal à récupérer. Cependant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait s'énerver ainsi… Surtout sur lui.

Laissant tomber toutes ces questions, il finit par ne plus hésiter, fouillant dans son répertoire à la recherche d'un numéro bien précis. Il prit la direction de la sortie, avant de se faire stopper par la voix de son amie résonnant dans son dos.

– Ah non, il y a déjà Ki-chan qui est parti, alors tu ne vas pas toi aussi m'abandonner !

– Je reviens, je dois juste appeler quelqu'un.

Momoi se ravisa en le voyant s'éloigner, son téléphone porté à son oreille. Elle eut une petite moue déçue sur le visage, avant de continuer son shopping spécial Akashi.

Décidément, les garçons étaient tous bien trop compliqués…

* * *

C'est ici que je m'arrête pour ce chapitre !

Alors, est-ce qu'il vous a plu ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous comprenez le comportement de Kise ici, ou pas ? Du jour au lendemain, un inconnu lui tombe dessus dans le seul but de le faire souffrir (selon lui), et il ne sait plus à quoi il ressemble, il ne sait pas qui il est ni où il est, ni rien. Alors, évidemment, Kise commence à devenir parano, et à soupçonner tout le monde de lui vouloir du mal.

A votre avis, que va-t-il arriver par la suite ? Mais surtout, qui va appeler Aomine ?

Bon, pour ce qui est de la suite, j'ai commencé le prochain chapitre, ce qui fait qu'il sort normalement bien dimanche prochain !

Merci à tous pour votre soutien, cela me touche beaucoup, et je vous souhaite encore une fois une bonne année en espérant qu'elle soit excellente pour vous et vos proches !

 **On se retrouve pour le chapitre sept…**


End file.
